Dead Inside But Still Alive
by FallenFan77
Summary: At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. Someone is after them. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said. How can he protect her when he is dead? InuKag. Read and review. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone who is reading this, I'm Fallen. This will be my second story of Inuyasha, portraying my favorite couple. I hope you guys like the story. Well then, i'll just get it started.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

X

X

X

His body felt bleak. No longer feeling his fingers or toes in the dead of the night. What time was it? Where was he? Will he ever go home? Questions went through his head.

All he knew was that there was a full moon above him. He could see the moon's light shine over him. His eyes wanted to close but something wasn't letting him.

He then heard sirens, barely audible. Voices spoke to him, figures standing above him. Weren't they going to help him?

"Kid stay strong," he heard a voice say.

His golden eyes looked up to see the light, it was warm and inviting.

"C'mon kid, work with us. Don't give up!" he heard a males voice say. Swirls of darkness was intruding in his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" he heard another voice say. That was his name Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi.

He remembered one last thing, he was never going to tell her was he? He wanted to tell her how he felt. All of it was a blur. "K-k...," was the last thing he said before he brought into unconsciousness.

xxxxx

It was a Monday morning. A fifteen year old girl got ready for school which was only a few blocks away. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. A girl with black wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. She lived in a shrine along with her mother, grandfather and brother. Then there was also her fat cat named Buyo who would always eat some "precious artifacts" that her grandfather would have at their home.

She walked and walked until she reached her school. "Finally!" she huffed and puffed as she reached her destination.

"Kagome!" she heard a few voices call out for her.

"Ah, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka. Hi!" she said to them as they walked towards each other.

"Morning Kagome how was your weekend?"

"Did you go out with Hojo?"

"How is your family?"

"Did you go out with Hojo?" She looked from Eri to Yuka to Ayumi to Yuka once more.

Kagome sighed heavily,"Guys, too many questions all at once."

"Gomen," they all said together.

This was like thing one, thing two and thing three. Kagome thought. It was like the first time she met them years before, they were like robots. All three of them talking all at once and about the same things.

The four of them headed into the school when the bell rang. Their first class was Algebra. Math wasn't Kagome's best subject, she didn't really understand all the formula's and numbers with letters.

"Seriously, the homework was complicated!" Kagome groaned in frustration.

"No it wasn't," her friend, Yuka, said to her.

"I agree with Yuka, it was easy," Eri said.

"Yeah Kagome, maybe you just need to study more," Ayumi told her.

The "birds" kept on chirping about math and what she should do. That's when she _saw_ him. Kagome smiled at the boy in a red haori. Although he wasn't paying any matter at her. He kept looking out the windows that were a few feet away in front of him. He was often bullied at the way he was dressed and looked but she didn't mind. He seemed nice and would at times...rarely, okay he only smiled once at her, but at least that's something right?

"Kagome aren't you listening to us?" Yuka said to her elbowing her arm. "O-oh, yeah I am," Kagome said to them. Her attention went back onto the boy in the red haori. She noticed him look behind himself and looked at her. Why was he looking behind him there was no one there? They would always pass by each other, but neither of them said a word to each other.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?" Ayumi questioned her.

"Huh? Oh well. Why don't you guys continue talking. Call me back when the teacher comes." The three girls nodded and started to talk about clothing and other things.

As she walked to the back of the class, and sat on the seat that was empty next to him. She was about to say something when he surprised her with a single question.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked her, he eyed her.

Kagome was bewildered at his question. "Um...yeah why wouldn't I see you. You're sitting right here next to me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the teacher walked in. Kagome hurriedly dashed to her seat, not wanting to get in trouble for not being in her assigned seat.

"Students. I have some news and I don't know how you would take it," the teacher said.

"I wonder what she is going to say," Eri said as two heads nodded in agreement.

"Your fellow classmate, Inuyasha Takahashi, died just a few days ago. It's tragic at how his life ended so soon. Let's give him a moment of peace," the teacher said. The face on the teacher's face didn't show any expression of sympathy as the students in the class.

_Wait dead? But he's not...he's...he's, _Kagome thought.

_"Kagome what are you looking at?" "Y-you can see me?" _those two questions tumbled through her brain as she slowly looked over her shoulder.

"I'm dead. And you're the only one who can see me...I need your help," the boy with silver hair and gold eyes said to her. In the sunlight he almost looked transparent not the way he did in the back of the class he almost looked well, alive.

Kagome found felt her head nodding to his words.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, that was the first chapter of Dead Inside But Still Alive, it may of been short, but this was most likely a prologue to my new story, but it was the first chapter. So let me know what you guys think of it and if I don't get enough reviews, then I won't be posting another chapter. For those who hasn't read my first story, What Is To Be Expected it's now completed.

7/24/13: I am editing this story, to correct my mistakes that I see there. Review and thank you for reading.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey! It's me Fallen and this is the second chapter of my story. Thank you for those who have reviewed;

heather. murray. 9237

fanficwritter tee

InuKagz4ever

Yen (guest)

Michiko-Momo

And to my story followers, blue moon399, pokemoneeveeforever and to both heather. murray.9237 and fanficwritter tee once again. I'm so happy, again thank you to those people, who made me continue on this story, not that I wasn't going to stop anyways. So why not get on with it?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

X

X

X

This wasn't happening, no way! It wasn't possible! Why? Why her?

"Miss Higurashi?"

She didn't want to see some dead person, it was freaky even thinking about it at all.

"Miss Higurashi."

How was it that she could see him. No it's just a dream...just a-

"MISS HIGURASHI!"

Kagome looked up to see her teacher standing before her. Silence filled the classroom.

"H-h-hai?" Kagome said, a lump was caught in her throat. Just her luck, her first day of the week started and already she was going to be scolded by the teacher or even worse.

Her teacher's face was written 'death and detention' on it. Yup, she was in big trouble. "I suggest you start paying attention in class. Determining on your math grades here. You just need a miracle so that I can pass so you. So start acting like a mature young lady, stop daydreaming all the time. I expect you to be here after school." Her teacher snapped and walked away to the front of the class to resume the lesson.

It was pure torture, how did her day turn into this?

Kagome looked over her shoulder again, he was still there. Floating in mid air! As if he were on a cloud field, he had his arms behind his back looking up at the plain white wall. Why is it that when people seem bored they look up at the wall. What's up with that?

_There's no time to think that. Just focus on math, math, math._ She caught her teacher staring at her and gave her a small smile. Mrs. Yoshida rolled her eyes. Jeez the teacher had such an attitude!

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were looking at their friend. "Poor Kagome," Eri said.

Yuka nodded,"Yeah, she definitely needs a man in her life."

"I second that," Ayumi said.

Didn't they know that she can hear them loud and clear? For goodness sakes, they were right next to her, what's good with whispering if every word that comes out from their mouths can be heard from across the room.

"They sure are chatty," a voice said next to her. Kagome jumped in her seat. It gave her weird looks and laughter from some of the popular girls in her class and other students.

"Miss. Higurashi, is there a problem with your seat?" Mrs. Yoshida asked her.

"No, sorry for my startling surprise, I j-just hit my foot on the metal stool," Kagome said with a nervous laugh. _That was such a horrible lie. Even I can practically see through it__. What in the world was I thinking? _

"Keh, even I could see through that," ghost boy said from the air. "Will you be quiet. It's all your fault," Kagome muttered.

"How is it my fault wench?" Inuyasha said, his voice came out raspy and cold air entered the room.

Ghost boy was getting angry and it was starting to affect the very room they were in.

"Ugh...it's sooo cold!" a girl from the back of the class whined. Her posse nodded in response. She wore all pink, she was one of those preppy, perky, malicious type of girls who only cared for her and _only_ herself. Her name was Mizuki Hoshiko, the brainless and most annoying girl who was considered popular to others.

Only twenty minutes to go until the bell rang, just eight more classes left. Ugh, why was school always so...boring. It was no scientific problem, Kagome looked around the classroom as her teacher kept writing problems on the board.

For starters, one guy was listening to music and drumming on the desk. Mizuki was painting her nails with her, more pink, nail polish. Then there was the three birds she called friends, just talking on how they should set her up with Houjo. Even she could tell how uninteresting it was. Take the guy picking his nose for an example. She shuddered at his actions, it was disgusting and in public too! Really gross making her want to gag a lot.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the white board that consisted of three problems so she looked at the first one which was,

x + 3 x 15 = 4x + 30

_I can do this. If I just try I know I can. _Her paper was still blank as she stared at the white sheet filled with eraser pieces and pencil marks. Giving up, she placed her head down onto her desk and sighed.

Ghost boy hasn't said a word which was good for the time being. Now if she can just get this stupid problem and solve it, everything will be all good. Maybe her teacher wouldn't call on her at all through out the rest of the class.

"Miss. Higurashi, can you please work on the problem?" speak of the devil and oh the irony. Life really didn't go on her account did it?

Kagome rose from her chair and walked very, _very_ slowly to the white board. Oh great, he was there in the front. What did ghost boy want now?

"Relax and breathe. I'll help you through it," Inuyasha said to her.

She was taken aback with his sincere tone. Kagome smiled at him and gave him small nod only that he can see.

"First you multiply the three and fifteen. Then when you get your answer you need to put x alone. Subtract the thirty from fourty five in which you got from multiplying three and fifteen. All you will have now is fifteen plus x on one side and four x on the other by itself. Subract the x from four x and it'll give you three x," he explained as she wrote everything she heard down on the board. "Good, so you have three x on one side and fifteen on the other divide them both and your answer for x is five."

Kagome placed the marker on the sill of the white board and walked back towards her seat. "Well done Miss. Higurashi, keep up the work, but that alone won't help you," Mrs. Yoshida said to her.

One cue, the bell rang and Kagome put all her books away. "Finally Kagome, you got to accomplish a question and it was in front of everyone!" Ayumi exclaimed. Kagome sweat dropped,"Ah...uh-huh."

"Man, it was so cold in there, I thought I would die,"Eri said as they all walked out of the room. Behind her, Inuyasha followed the only person who can see him. The same question ran through both of their heads on how she was the only one who could.

"I didn't think it was _that_ cold Eri, the draft from the hallway could've made you feel that way," Kagome said while looking at the transparent boy who followed her.

Eri shook her head,"Maybe it's the guy who died the other day. He could be haunting the school any minute! Oh that sounds so scary!" she shuttered.

"What was his name. Nuisha? Nuasha?" Ayumi said as they walked towards the lunch room.

Kagome sighed,"His name was Inuyasha. May he rest in peace."

"Keh, peace my ass," Inuyasha grumbled from beside her. Kagome stifled a laugh at his remark. She noticed or rather watched as how he was going through the bodies of other people that passed by.

The girls entered the cafeteria and they all screamed as soon as they entered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright that was my second chapter, hope you guys liked it. I'm liking where this is going. Until my next chapter my lovely readers! Oh and i may post another chapter of What Is To Be Expected, so expect the unexpected. Wow I realized how corny that sounded...oh well. Matta Ne!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's been about...two days, since i've updated? My stupid computer erased this chapter and it wasn't able to save i wanted to punch it soooo badly! Although, I'm so freaking happy to see reviewers and followers for my other story! I could literally cry but i won't cause' well...i won't!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

X

X

X

"FOOD FIGHT!" they heard as they walked in. The cafeteria was huddled with students crawling on the floor, under the table or just running around. As they noticed others throwing food of all kinds. There was pizza, rice, beans, desserts anything you could think of! Kagome watched as Mizuki was hit with a cookie monster cupcake and her face was covered with blue icing.

Kagome bursted into laughter as she heard the girl starting to whine about it. This day was taking its curb on the fun and wild side.

"K-Kagome let's go." "Yeah, i agree with Yuka." "Same here, i don't want to get hit with-" Ayumi spoke to soon when a slice of pizza that was flying from the other side of the lunch room was thrown towards her and hit her face and her clothing was covered with cheese. Yuka was then covered with a chocolate cake with sprinkles on her eyebrows.

"Oi, head's up," ghost boy said as food was going through him as he stood next to Kagome.

Kagome had a questioned look on her face when she turned to look on her right side and bam! A cup of apple sauce hit her. It was official, today wasn't just her day.

"I warned you," ghost boy said with a grin on his face. Kagome gave him a glare and before they both knew it, he disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go?" she questioned his brisk departure.

"He?"

"He who?"

"What they said," the three robotic birds said as they turned to her.

_Make up something?! _Kagome shrieked in her mind as she noticed a guy with black hair tied back into a ponytail in the distance raising a chicken breast in the air and aiming it in their direction, _perfect!_ she thought with a smile.

"Look out! Chicken heading our way!" she said as she avoided the incoming piece of chicken and instead of hitting her it hit...Eri.

With the impact of the chicken Eri shuddered at how it stuck for a few given moments on her cheek. "IIIIIYYYYAAAA!" she screeched.

All the food fighting abruptly stopped and everyone in the cafeteria gawked at the four girls.

_Baka! You made us get all the attention!_ Kagome said to herself as she stared at each and every face that looked at them.

Not wanting the hundreds of pair of eyes staring at them, they slowly crept backwards towards the entrance of the lunchroom. Once at the door, the girls dashed towards the girl's bathroom.

Inside, they darted straight to the enormous mirror in front of the sinks. "I think I got some spinach in my hair," Yuka said as she plucked it out of her brown bangs as her blue eyes trailed from each section of her neck length hair.

"What about me? I have tomato sauce all over my clothing and face," Ayumi said as she tried wiping off the sauce from her clothing.

"Kagome you're lucky that you don't have any stains on your clothing, but you got a little of apple sauce..." Yuka sweat dropped,"Everywhere on your face."

Said girl sighed as she looked in the mirror. That was if she could at least manage to keep her eyes open.

"I said heads up didn't I?" Kagome heard a familiar voice say behind her as he commented.

Kagome's right eye twitched at the recognition of the boy's voice. She washed her face taking away all of the apple sauce from it then turning around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. His ghostly form not only freaked her out still, but now she was rather getting used to him. "Thanks for the heads up," she plopped the 'p' as she gritted through her teeth as she looked at him.

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri eyed their friend with caution and concern. "Kagome?" they all said together as they saw her talking to a vast of nothingness.

She didn't want to deal with them at the time and sighed, she headed out the door to leave.

As she walked out of the bathroom she collided with someone in front of her. When she was about to stammer an apology a familiar voice she knew all to well spoke first. "Higurashi!" a brown hair and brown eyed boy around the age of sixteen said.

"H-Houjo-kun!" Ayumi, Eri and Yuka chirped as they noticed him stand in front of Kagome, when they followed her out. Kagome took this as a sight of them trying to get him on a date with her.

_Run! Run away and don't look back! GO NOW!_ her mind screamed inside her. Boy she never did listen to that little paranoid voice in her head telling her to leave when the said boy turned to her.

"Higurashi! It's good to see you well. Your grandfather said you had a case of hippofallisisism, are you alright?" Hojo asked her.

Inuyasha arched a brow,"Hippofall- what kind of crap is yolo dude talkin' about?" as his ghostly form materialized beside Kagome.

"I-I...I got to go! I need to pick up my little brother!" Kagome said as she ran away from them. _I might get in trouble with Mrs. Yoshida for not going after school. But i'll just make up something. _She thought as she ran down the halls and stairs then finally running out the school.

It was weird how teachers just gazed at her running out. Did they not care that she was leaving early? Eh, it doesn't matter anyway.

Kagome slowed down when she was in her destination, her family shrine. The only thing left she had to conquer was the death stairs that led her to her cozy home.

Inuyasha whistled, not that anyone except her can hear it, as he looked at the top step. "Meet ya up there," he quickly told her as he dematerialized before her every eyes.

She sighed as she took every hell of a step up the way. Lastly when she did make it up to the last and final step, Kagome walked all worn out to the inside of her home.

"Mama! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" she shouted as she entered.

"Ah, Kagome welcome home," she heard her grandfather say as he appeared walking out of the kitchen followed by Buyo holding onto his leg being dragged every step of the way towards her.

Kagome sweat dropped,"Nice to...see you too grandpa."

"Can you get this cat off of my foot," he said as he tried to move his foot and dangled it in the air. In which, Buyo just hovered off the ground still holding onto it. _Gramps __must have a 'ancient' item in his pocket, like always. _"Buyo," she smiled as she took him in her arms then placing him back to the floor. "Damn, how much do you feed that thing. It looks like a miniature small fat pig," Inuyasha said as he materialized next to her.

"I sense a presence here in the room," she heard her grandfather say as he walked around. So the old man really did have somewhat spiritual powers in him.

"He does realize he's throwing salt at the plant right?" Inuyasha commented as they watched her grandfather throw a handful of salt at a plant near the front door chanting some words that were to believe to be as, "Evil demonic presence go away," or "Evil begone you make my home such a disaster." It was something among the lines of the two of them.

Kagome sighed heavily and marched towards her bedroom. Once in her room, she lazily threw her yellow backpack on the floor and fell onto her bed. "So. How did you die?" she asked ghost boy.

Speaking of ghost boy, he was scratching his head with his...foot? Now this was preternatural. That's the point in which she noticed two triangle ears on his head. Usually well, before he died, he had a blue and white cap on his head.

"Uhhh," was the only thing she managed to say as he stopped to look at her.

"Y-you're a demon?" she asked when it clicked in her head.

"Dunno."

"How do you not know?"

"Dunno."

"Is, 'dunno' the only thing you can say at the moment?"

"Dunno."

Her eye twitched in frustration, she just needed answers. Kagome was prepared for what ever was coming in the near future and for that she knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to leave her side for one bloody minute.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heeeheee, that was chapter three. Looks like I got reviewers from my first story of Inuyasha and new followers as well. Speaking of my first story, I know I said I was going to update, but I promise! That I WILL update today, so expect another chapter of What Is To Be Expected. And I want to thank;

**Mew'smeow,**

**Stelina Miko Kitsune,**

**RiceBallMaker94,**

**fanficwritter tee,**

**luckyinugirl,**

**MisakiBlossomsLove,**

**Kahlan170, **

**cordelia25, **

**heather. murray.9237, **

**pokemoneeveeforever, **

**bluemoon399,**

** Michiko-Momo (guest), **

**InuKagz4ever, **

**Bira (guest),**

** Yen (guest)**

**and StoryNinja101,**

and to all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story, I hope I didn't miss anyone! Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's Fallen. Yeah, it's a short a/n, but I'll let you guys read. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

x

x

x

Her room was lit by the setting sun and a desk lamp which was on. Kagome was writing so fast that she as of now, snapped three of her pencils in half.

"Kagome!" she heard her mother call for her downstairs for dinner. She was almost finished with her homework. Kagome only had one more subject to go in which she hated to death was of course, math. She pushed back on her chair and walked to her door. Midway she looked at Inuyasha, in which he was by her window.

"Hey, don't do anything while i'm gone," she said. He just nodded.

"I mean it. That includes no haunting, levitating, any ghost-like things in here or anywhere for the matter," she finished. Inuyasha grinned at her, oh how she knew that one meant trouble. Kagome made a gesture with her hands in front of her eyes going back and forth towards her and back to him, as if it said,"I'm watching you."

Inuyasha nodded once more,"Alright, wench whatever you say," he told her as he presumed on looking outside the window.

Kagome smiled as she closed the door to her room. Stepping into the dinning room she took note of her brother with his face and eyed immersed to the tv. Her grandfather was scolding him about him getting blind or some random fraudulent disease.

"Hi Kagome, how was school today?" her mother asked her as she stepped out of the kitchen carrying out two bowls of...ramen.

It was one of her favorites, she didn't mind eating it most of the time.

"It was good mama. Actually there was a food fight today, I got apple sauce over my face luckily not my clothing. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri...not so lucky. Oh and um...a boy in my class died yesterday night," Kagome said as her gaze lowered to the food on the table.

"Oh my, that is awful. How?" her mother questioned.

"I don't know. I asked the same thing but he said he didn't know how," Kagome said before she started to eat. When she finished talking her eyes widened at what she just said to her mother. She gradually looked up at her mother in which was looking at her if she simultaneously grew two heads.

Her mother was appalled at what she just heard. "K-Kagome, what did you just say?"

_Ohhhhh...crrrraaapppp, _she thought as she glanced at her mom. "I said, that um,"Kagome blinked several times,"That, a boy died and um, I asked a boy in my class if he knew but sadly he didn't." _Nice cover you_ _dimwit_.

"I see," her mother said as she eyed her daughter, seeing if there were any suspisons to see if she just lied, but she didn't find any. Her mother gave Kagome her usual cheerful smiles. "You can eat now, before it turns cold," her mother said before going back in the kitchen.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and began to gobble up the remaining ramen in her bowl. She then hurriedly went up to her room. She didn't expect to see ghost boy standing in front of the door. She let out an 'eep' and fell on the floor.

"Sweety is everything alright?" her mother asked her from downstairs.

"Everything is a-okay mama!" Kagome retorted as she gazed at Inuyasha was smirked at her, the triangle ears on his head twitched a little.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at them with amazement. They were, now what was one word to describe them, let's see...

"Kawaii," she let out as she still admired them.

Inuyasha rolled his ears,"Good thing i'm dead. I wouldn't want a girl like you touchin' them because it annoys the hell out of me," he told her floating back into the room.

Kagome followed suit, sitting back onto her desk chair. Once seated she turned over her shoulder to look at him.

"So...what's the reason you're here?" she asked him.

He gave her a 'keh' but before he said a word, she quickly added,"Please don't say," she poorly imitated him as she fumbled with crossing her arms,"I dunno," she said in his tone of voice.

Inuyasha grinned at her enough so that she can see his fangs,"I was going to say, a girl," he told her.

Kagome fell off her chair, like anime style, with lines over her head,"So you didn't well, pass on, all because of some girl?" she analytically asked him.

"Yup, cause' of some girl, but when I think of her I only see the back of her head," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome bit the bottom of her lip,"Maybe it was your girlfriend," she asked him.

"Feh, I don't recall myself having one," he retorted as he rolled his eyes.

She merely smiled, but it soon faded,"So what happened earlier with your disappearance earlier? Does that happen all the time?"

"I have no idea why it happens. Although when I disappear and I don't see you anymore, I'm looking at a bright light in front of me, but all I can see is white," he said scratching the top of his head with confusion.

"That sounds...weird," Kagome said to him as she listened and worked on her math homework.

About five minutes of awkward silence passed, Inuyasha broke it," I still want to know why is it you can see me. It's getting me annoyed."

Kagome shrugged,"Don't look at me like that," she said as he eyed her every moment when she got papers from drawer in her desk.

"I'm still a little unease to believe that I'm talking to you now. As for an answer to your question, I have no idea what so-"

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?"

"Souta...um no one really," she said as she looked towards the wide open door of her bedroom. Her brother was standing by the sill of it. Kagome looked around her room not wanting to meet her little brothers gaze.

Souta was a little cautious with his sister, something was up and he was determined to find out. Souta walked away and mumbled something about, "Crazy sisters," and that he'll never understand girls.

Inuyasha sighed,"Pretty much proves that the kid can't see me." Kagome sighed and continued with her homework.

After an agonizing thirty minutes later, she was completely done with her homework. "Finally!" she said in triumph,"All done," she stretched her arms and placed her textbooks inside a bin. Then went straight to the bathroom.

"I've only been dead for a day and I don't even know my own life, just my name, that strange girl and that's it," Inuyasha said in annoyance.

Kagome smiled,"Don't worry i'll stand by you and help you with it. I wanna let you know that," she hesitated for a moment,"It's nice to get to know you at least. I'm glad I'm your friend now," she told him. Kagome yawned and smiled," Night Inuyasha," she said before closing her eyes and fell into slumber.

Inuyasha watched the girl before he heard her breathing rate slow down, meaning she already went to sleep.

"Me too. Goodnight...Kagome."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hiya there people, it's almost friday! The week has gone by really really fast! In this story it's only been a day that has passed just to let you guys know... So since the weekend is almost coming that means i get to update a chapter or two, that's if i get more reviews. So if you don't mind dropping one after you finish reading this chapter i'd appreciate it!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Iya! I can't believe how many reviews I got! I'm so happy! Lalala...ahem, alright enough of that. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. Thanks, **RubyRose101, **who reviewed, followed and favorited my story. I'm seeing familiar names from my other story. (slaps cheeks and grins) And I also want to thank the guests, **AWorldWithoutU and x-HeArt-AttaCk-x**, for reviewing as well.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

X

X

X

Morning came around, luckily it was a Friday. Kagome yawned from exhaustion. She turned to her side to see two fluffly white ears twitching. _Heehee, so cute. Wait what? Twitchy fluffy ears? _Her eyes lowered up until she came around a pair of golden orbs looking into her ocean blue ones.

"Wench wake up it's almost 7:30 and class starts in an hour," she heard Inuyasha say.

Kagome groaned, she was definitely not a morning person. Who in the world would be happy to wake up so early at that time. She should send a demand to her school saying that students should go in at later times, but she fought the thought of it back, it was stupid demand anyway. She idly sat up and stretched. After that she rolled off her bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Before closing the door shut, she poked her head out.

"Keep your ghostly transparent butt out there," she said to him.

"Keh, like I would like to go in there. I'd rather die," he said to her adding a 'keh' at the end when she closed the door.

"News flash ghost boy. You are already dead," Kagome's voice rang from the bathroom.

Inuyasha's lips curled up into a smile, _even when I'm dead, why do I feel like..._he shook his head at the thought, _doesn't matter. _

While Kagome got ready for school, Inuyasha decided to check out around the house. The only place he's gone was to the living room and Kagome's room.

"Mom!" a shout was heard.

His ears flattened down to his skull, _damn, the kid is screaming as if the world was ending. _

"Souta stop screaming in the morning!" Kagome shouted as she was pulling her hair back all dressed and ready for school down the stairs.

"Damn it wench! Can _you_ and_ the kid_ stop your screaming. My ears are going to freakin' bleed from all your racket!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Putting his hands on his head and shaking it with frustration. They were going to be the death of him, that was if he was brought back to life.

"Well excuse me!" Kagome retorted as she made tight fists with her hand and stomped out of the house.

"Keh, stupid girl," he muttered,"She-"

"Ugh, I forgot my lunch and I didn't even get to eat breakfast!" Kagome bellowed as she slammed the door back open, said goodbye to her mother who was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Her brother was stuffing his face with cereal as he smiled at his sister. Thanking the kami that he didn't go to school so early in the morning.

Souta laughed playfully as he was watching his sister shoot him a look and biting into the apple she took from the counter.

She ran back outside with Inuyasha tagging along with her.

"And you are coming with me because...?" she inquired.

"I don't want some old guy breathing down my neck. Watching a stupid fat cat trying to claw at everything in it's path. A little kid who is screaming bloody murder as if he was running from a pack of gorillas...Does that answer your question?" he said looking at her.

Kagome grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a yes then,"Inuyasha said.

The two walked towards the school. Technically, Kagome was doing all the walking and Inuyasha was just gliding idly in the air.

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the front of the school. "KAGOME!" they heard.

Inuyasha groaned and clasped his hands protectively over his sensitive ears. "Damn it! They are even worse than you and your brother combined! Shi-" he cursed out as Kagome let a few giggles pass her lips watching her friends make her way towards her.

There seemed to be four heads. "I swear if they bring Houjo to ask me out again, they are going to face my wrath," she said.

Inuyasha smirked,"Oh no, we got a badass over here," he sarcastically said.

"Kagome, this is the new girl. Don't be shy," Ayumi said they reached her. A girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had brown eyes as well. "Hi I'm Sango," the girl said. Kagome smiled at the girl, she somehow knew that they were going to be really good friends. "Hi Sango I'm-"

"Kagome, I know," the girl, Sango said to her as she leaned towards her. "They told me. Are they your friends?" Kagome nodded.

"They sure talk a lot," Sango said. Yup, they were going to be really good friends,"I know. At least someone agrees with me," Kagome told her. Sango smiled at her. "Oh look Kagome, Hojo-kun is coming this way," Yuka said to her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, these freakin' birds were never going to get it through their stupid thick heads, Kagome didn't even like the guy. "Why don't you tell them you don't like him," he said to Kagome.

She shrugged, unnoticed by the other four girls. Then she got an idea,"Hey, I'll talk to Houjo later. I'm going to show Sango around before class starts."

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi's faces were crestfallen. Who were they to control her love life, heck she didn't even have one. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, when he looked at her, she felt as if she was dropped forty feet off the ground, then caught and placed safely on the ground. The girl, Sango followed Kagome as they left.

Kagome lead Sango around the track, pool, outdoor lunch area and her first class. Luckily for both girls, they had the same schedule.

"So you just moved here?" Kagome asked her. Sango nodded,"Yeah. I moved with my father and little brother. I just hate being the new girl in school. When I first asked those girls where to go they kept pointing in all kinds of directions. That's when they mentioned you and that you could help me." Kagome listened to her as she continued on about her life.

"Are they usually all well like, how to put it," Sango said thinking long and hard.

"Birds, robots, frantic girls who are involved with a certain friends love life," Kagome said.

"Keh, what love life. There's no love in your life, wench. If you did, life wouldn't have any love anymore," Inuyasha said to her.

"Shut up will you?!" she hissed at him completely forgetting that she had company.

_My life has gone down hill. I'm talking to a ghost and she's probably thinking I'm crazy now. Might as well go into a mental institution as soon as possible. _

Sango stared at Kagome as she jotted two things in her head. One, her new friend looked nice and was kind enough to help her. Two, she was talking to air. Sango understood what was going on.

"I think brown haired girl is wondering what the hell you are doing. You could tell her before she thinks you've gone nuts." Inuyasha informed Kagome.

"Sorry about that,"Kagome said as she looked at the ground. Sango smiled,"That's okay. Everyone has something. To tell you the truth, I come from a long line of demon slayers. In fact I do sense an aura of a demon near you. So I'm assuming it's a ghost of some youkai right?"

Woah, the girl caught on fast. Thank goodness, she would have someone to talk to about her situation, Kagome sighed in relief.

"Why is it that she has brains and you are the one who can't do anything right?" Inuyasha asked her. Okay, he officially broke her bubble.

Kagome knew that if she were going to shove him she would go right through him, strangely enough she didn't. At contact with her hand on his shoulder she pushed him over with that, Inuyasha fell. _I could feel him as if he were alive, _she thought to herself. He took the action with a startled look. Kagome smirked and mumbled the word, jerk.

His face was in the concrete, he so wanted to push her down, so that her face would be buried into the ground. "Are there any other things I wanna know about you?" he said from his place on the ground.

Sango just stood there watching her new friend talking to the ghost. She wondered what type it was, then again she remembered hearing about a half dog demon dying not to long ago. She snapped her fingers and reached for an ancient bracelet in which her father gave to her before they moved, it was one to communicate with the dead. Sango placed it around her wrist and waited until she heard the ghost's voice. It took her a few seconds to hear him, sadly she can not see him. _I was in the mood to see a dead youkai, I've never seen one before. _

Kagome tapped her chin,"Hmmm let me think about it for a second."

Minutes passed and Inuyasha was starting to become intolerant. "Damn it wench. What the hell have you been thing about for the past five minutes?!"

Kagome shushed him.

"Don't you-"

"Shh."

"Wench."

"Shhhh."

"Bitch," he growled at her.

"Ugh! I lost my train of thought because of you! My names Ka-Go-Me! Not wench nor girl and especially not the last one!" Kagome fumed,"Learn it, say it, use it! Ghost boy!"

"Wench don't call me ghost boy! I have a name!" He retorted as he took a step towards her.

"Then stop calling me wench and those other names!" Kagome shouted, also taking a step towards him.

"Uhhh guys?" Sango said as she heard the two argue.

"Like hell I will stop!" Inuyasha said, his ears were half way down to his head because of all the screaming.

"Oh you're so lucky that you are already dead!" Kagome told him.

"Guys..." Sango said once more.

"I'm stronger than you, you're just a human girl! I could snap your head in two if I wanted to," Inuyasha said to her.

"I'd like to see you try," Kagome scoffed.

Sango was having a headache listening to the two of them argue. "BE QUIET FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" she screamed.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the brunette, who was embarrassed. The two stopped their bickering and looked at how close they were since all the comebacks made them move closer to one another. They quickly jumped apart with their cheeks slightly pink from their argument and closeness. Luckily there were no students by the corner they were at.

"Good, now will you two stop your hollering. The whole block could come out and investigate because of it," Sango informed. She pointed a finger at Kagome,"You. Please learn the youkai's name." She then heard a laugh and knew where the ghost youkai was standing,"And you. Shut the hell up before I exterminate your ghostly ass and send you to hell." Kagome and Inuyasha remained quiet until Sango stopped talking.

"Now then. Where should we go next?" the demon slayer said to them cheerfully.

_Oh this is freakin' great. Now I gotta deal with these two. Please someone kill me again! _Inuyasha thought to himself as he followed the two girls who were in front of him. _Wait a second! _"Oi, brunette. How can you hear me and see me?" he said with his arms folded across his chest.

"I guess the dog demon finally realized it," Sango whispered.

"I could hear you," Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Just let the girl explain it to you_ _Inuyasha_, she thought.

"I'm wearing a bracelet that my dad gave me. He told me that I can exterminate the dead youkai in the city which is pretty cool as long if they are the ones that cause trouble. As time goes on the longer I wear the bracelet around the ghost of a youkai, there would be a chance I could see it too," Sango explained.

"That's cool! If I were to put that thing on, would it reverse it for me?" Kagome said with a little hope in her voice.

Sango sweat dropped,"I don't think it works that way."

"Keh, you still have to deal with me...wench," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome knowing it will piss her off.

A vein in her head was going to pop if he continued with the whole 'wench' thing. Kagome inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to calm down and find peace and serenity.

"Like I was saying," Sango chimed in,"I could only hear you not see you for the time being. Did you understand?"

Inuyasha 'keh'd,"I'm not stupid."

Sango gave a loop sided smile,"I know. But you sure are cocky for a youkai ghost. What's your name anyways?" _  
_

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha said cocking a brow. Sango heard and nodded,"Yup, arrogant as well. And the answer would be, that I can exterminate you any time I want. So the best thing for you to do now is tell me your name."

"Inuyasha and that's all you're going to get from me," he answered with a growl.

Sango smiled and her eyes widened,"So you're th-"

"A dog demon, I know. I'm a half demon. It says it all in the name," Inuyasha told her as he walked over to Kagome's side.

"That wasn't what i was-" Kagome cut in as she looked at the time,"The bells about to ring so why don't we go inside." Sango nodded and the two girls left inside the building.

On cue the bell rang. " Holy mother of hell!" Inuyasha cursed out and the two girls looked at eachother and thought of one thing. _Sensitive ears and the damn_ _bell_.

The two walked towards their next class and the teacher gave Sango a seat next to Kagome. While Kagome was focused on taking notes, Sango looked at Inuyasha.

_He doesn't know, does_ he? she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, okay so Sango entered the picture. If you guys have any questions feel free to post them in the review box down below. I'll be working on a chapter for What is To Be Expected, but i'm not sure when i'll post it though. This chapter by far was the longest one I've written (for this story). All the encouraging reviews are making me happy! Thank you everyone, matta ne!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

WOAH! I got new followers and favorites! 'Sniffs' You guys make me so happy! Thank you,

Nane-chan3,

fanficwritter tee,

InuKagz4ever,

I love snow owls,

ilikeIt,

JazzyJ.J (guest)

and RubyRose101

for reviewing the last chapter. And to, Thorn The Laughing Willow, misstootie, HopelessRomantic183 and mewmewpower13 for following my story. To, The call of midnight, StoryNinja101 and again HopelessRomantic183 for favoriting my story. I hope i didn't miss anyone!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

X

X

X

"So is this your second day of being dead?" Kagome question Inuyasha in a whisper as he was by her side while she worked on math equations.

"Yeah and let me tell you it-" Inuyasha said before he was interrupted by Sango.

"Sucks?" the brunette said.

"There is no surprise there," Kagome muttered.

"Miss Higurashi, do you have something you want to discuss with the class?" Miss. Yoshida asked her. Kagome lifted her eyes from her paper to the teacher who had her arms crossed. It brought a chill down her spine as Miss. Yoshida's red eyes stared at her.

"Not at all," Kagome retorted.

The teacher gave a look at Kagome then continued on with the lesson.

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome,"Is it just me or is she always out to get you?"

"I agree with ghost boy on that," Sango said,"And I just arrived but does give you harsh looks Kags."

"Oh for the love of all undead. Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kags?" Kagome questioned Sango, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Yup, it's a nice nickname. It fits you well," Sango said back to her. She finished all of the equations in under three minutes.

"Kags, I like that," Inuyasha commented, realizing what he had said, both he and Kagome blushed.

Sango let out a giggle and smirked at the now scarlet faced raven haired girl beside her. Kagome sunk in her seat, _He likes the nickname? _She sneaked a peak at Inuyasha who was looking anywhere but her.

_Me and my big freakin' mouth. I should've just disappeared while I had the chance._ Inuyasha thought with a streak of crimson red on his cheeks.

"Dazing off to space isn't well for your grade, Miss. Higurashi. If you keep this up i'll send you to the principal's office," Miss. Yoshida said with her beady red eyes looking at her.

"Damn! Oh shut the hell up, red eye hag! You don't stop talking! Stop blamin' Kagome for everything!" Inuyasha shouted at the teacher, completely oblivious to the fact that she couldn't hear him, that's what he and Kagome thought except for Sango.

For a split second, Sango thought that Miss. Yoshida flinched and looked in the direction of Inuyasha's voice but then went back to Kagome, _My suspicions were correct. I should've_ known.

The bell rang and class ended the first one to go was the teacher of course. "Looks like higur-ugly has her head in the clouds again," an annoying voice said from behind Kagome and Sango as they walked to lunch. Sango stopped and looked at Kagome who just kept on walking, she watched her new friend tense up at what the girl known as, Mizuki, was saying.

"Oi, you're just going to let her talk to you like that wench?" Inuyasha asked as he gave Kagome a concerned look. "Doesn't matter," Kagome said with her eyes glued to the floor. Inuyasha's brows narrowed, _no one is messin with Kagome like that_, his hands balled into fists. "Sango do somethin will ya? I'd love to do it but in case you haven't noticed i'm dead."

Sango smiled and heard what he said,"Oh I would gladly do that," she whispered so that only he could hear her.

Mizuki and her group were following Kagome until a girl stood in their way.

"Um excuse me, you're standing in my way," Mizuki said in a prissy voice as she looked at the brunette in front of her. The two girls who were with Mizuki, was giving glares at in Sango's direction.

"..." Sango stood there with her arms crossed.

"Do you know who I am?" Mizuki said as she took a step to her.

Sango remained quiet.

"I'm Mizuki and I wanna know why you are standing in my way!" Mizuki shouted.

Kagome turned around, _what in the world is she doing?! _she thought noticing Sango confronting Mizuki and her posse. Inuyasha was nodding and grinning with his arms still crossed.

"Hi Mizuki," Sango said cheerfully at the girl. "I'm Sango and I'd like to introduce you to," she cracked her knuckles and punched her in the face.

"My fist!" Sango almost shouted. "Don't mess with my friend or you are seriously gonna get some butt whooping from me and more knuckle sandwiches on your pathetic prissy face!" now she started yelling at the girl.

Mizuki held her cheek, a bruise starting to form from the hit. "You, you!"

"Me, me me. Shut the hell up will you. Did you ever consider other peoples feeling for a change? I almost feel sorry for you," Sango turned her back on the girl. "Then again, why would I feel sorry if you deserved it," she said walking towards Kagome.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had their hands over their covered over their mouths, since their mouths were wide open almost reaching the floor, theoretically speaking. Students crowded around to see a taken aback Mizuki then looking at Sango who walked into the lunchroom with Kagome.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome questioned Sango as they received stares from students. "Because the wicked witch of the west Mizuki was pissing me off and messing with my friend. Kags, don't let her get to you. I swear the next thing she will have on that "pretty" face of hers is a black eye and a discombobulated nose."

Sango raised her fist in jubilation.

"Gotta hand it to ya, you are ruff when you get angry. Remind me to never get on your bad side,"Inuyasha said.

"Oh what is that I'm hearing? Is ghost boy scared?" Sango teased him.

"Keh, whatever. Me, scared. Yeah right," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome smiled and quietly thanked Sango for what she did. "You are welcome Kags. I'd do it for you anytime. Oo! I see burgers and fries and pizza!" Sango said as they were in the cafeteria.

"Can ghosts eat? I always wondered that but I didn't think i'll actually see one until you came into my life," Kagome asked Inuyasha with curiosity.

He shrugged,"Feh, I don't feel hungry, not that I ever was anyway."

"Keh, feh, what other words do you say?" Kagome asked, giving him a pleasant smile. Inuyasha blinked several times,"W-Well. Uh, does it matter? It's what I say, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid," Kagome said to him.

"Then don't-"

"Oh please don't start fighting," Sango said slapping her cheeks with her hands in desperation.

"Wench makes everything into a fight," Inuyasha commented. "Uru-sa-i,"Kagome gritted through her teeth,"That reminds me. Why should I even help you? Oh that's right, you came back for some girl," she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"What are you getting upset about?!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "I'm not getting upset!

Sango led Kagome outside where there were no students. During their lunch period, since so early in the morning, students rarely ate outside. She went back in to get herself and Kagome food. Then returning out to hear Kagome and Inuyasha arguing...again.

"Yes you are!"

"No i'm not!"

"Like hell, wench you are mad!"

"Why would I be mad you idiot!"

"That's why I'm askin' you!"

Sango sat down plucking fries in her mouth, turning her head back and forth from Kagome to Inuyasha. "This is much better than any tv show with actors who can't (some) even act!" she pointed out.

They both looked at her. Sango waved her hand,"Don't mind me, please carry on," she said eating another french fry.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to say something else but Inuyasha disappeared. "Oh that, that...Ugh!" Kagome said taking a seat next to Sango.

"So, you two done arguing? I don't hear Inuyasha anymore," Sango stated.

"Ghost boy left."

"Oh."

"Yup."

The two continued on eating. Then noticed students started going outside, three figures ran towards them.

"O...m...g! You actually punched Mizuki!" Yuka said as she sat across from Kagome. Eri sat on Yuka's right side and Ayumi on Yuka's left side.

"Yeah, she deserved it," Sango said taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"I guess we don't have class anymore," Eri commented.

"Huh? How come?" Kagome asked.

"Apparently they found a dead body in the janitor's closet. Some girl that looks like you Kagome died and everyone doesn't know why."

Okay that was really really creepy. Beyond insane. "L-like me?" Kagome had a lump in her throat, barely managing to say what she said.

"Yeah. Poor girl. There's my dad. See you some time later Kagome!" Eri said as she left.

"I have to go buy some groceries, bye Sango, bye Kagome!" Yuka said. "I got to go too. See you guys," Ayumi said.

Sango smiled,"Boy is this some school or what."

"Keh, I don't like it one bit."

Kagome and Sango jumped at the voice. "Inuyasha!" they hissed at him.

"When did you come back?" Kagome questioned him.

"Just now. Strangest thing happened," he said as he looked up at the clear sky.

Sango was interested in what he was going to say and so was Kagome.

"Like what?" they asked him.

"I was staring at the white light again and heard fifty days in total," he looked at them,"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. But we can go home and figure it out. Some...girl, died in our school and found..h-her body in the janitors closet," Kagome had a difficult time saying.

Inuyasha nodded noticing her discomfort,"I see."

"Hey Sango, why don't you come with us, to my family's shrine and we can figure it out," Kagome insisted.

"Sound great. Let's go," said girl told her. Sango walked with them, her and Kagome had the same thing in mind about what Inuyasha said.

_fifty days in total? Total of what?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dun-dun-dun! Tada, chapter six everyone. Check out fanficwritter tee's story called Love and War, I enjoy reading tee's story, it's awesome, so I do recommend reading it since it's still going on. I hope you guys liked it!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 7! My lucky number! I'll be doing another story soon but that'll be after I at least complete D.I.B.S.A or W.I.S.T.B.E, although if you'd like me to post up the first chapter I gladly will, but that is all up to you my readers.

**fanficwritter tee: **Thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot since you've stuck with both of my stories, makes me jumpy for joy :D

**StoryNinja101**: I'm glad you thought it was cool, arigato!

**nanechan3**: thank you :)

**Kari D XD: **haha, thanks for the review. I'm happy you're excited for the next one well here it is :D

**RubyRose101: **all of a sudden I had deja vu lol I hope I don't kill you with suspense. Oh dear, if you turn into a ghost, please don't come looking for me.

**hmurray: **'grins slyly and hums' maybe, maybe not. You just have to wait and see...

Thank you everyone and thanks **kpron2008 **and **StrikerTheWolf** for favoriting and to **Jaa-ne** for following. And to **x0xAnotherSasuSakuLoverxox **for favoriting and following.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

X

X

X

_In fifty days. What the hell does it mean? Damn it's __givin me a headache_, Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his temples. He trailed behind Kagome and Sango as they headed towards Kagome's home. _It would sure make my day if the wench's grandfather threw salt at something like he did to the plant the other day, _he grinned at the thought.

"Boy he sure is thinking long and hard about the whole fifty day's thing don't you think so too Kags?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears twitched over hearing the conversation, he was only four feet away from them. No matter how low they whispered.

"Mhm, I think so too," Kagome whispered back.

"Do ya mind? I'm thinkin' here! a certain ghost hanyou shouted at them.

Kagome sighed,"Do you have to yell? We can hear you loud and clear mister I-have-super-hearing!" She said while looking at him over her shoulder.

"Keh," he said before mumbling the word 'wench' under his breath.

_Oh for the love of gravy and fries. If they start fighting like cats and dogs...in this case half-demon versus human, all hell is let loose,_ Sango thought as she shook her head.

"Um, what do you guys think of the girl who died? That's kind of sad isn't it?" Sango said trying to prevent the fight that would soon commence.

"Right. The one that the Yuka and the others said who looked liked me." Kagome cringed.

Inuyasha smirked,"Scared Kagome?"

Kagome shot him a cold hard glare,"Shut. Up."

"So what do you think?" Sango asked Inuyasha. He shrugged,"Dunno. Don't care." She rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe the girl will go to you Kagome, since you're the one who can see ghosts," she said turning her gaze back to Kagome.

"M-me?" Kagome squeaked.

"Uh..Yeah. If you can see dog boy over there. Where ever he is, i'm sure you'll see the girl who died today," Sango retorted.

"Can we lose some of the name calling?!" Inuyasha shouted half infuriated and annoyed glaring at the brunette. "Oh there he is. Sorry Inuyasha i was just trying to see where you were. Depending on your reaction..." Sango looked over at Kagome but at the right side of her,"I'm pretty sure you right next to Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was indeed next to her. "Keh, so what if I am," Inuyasha said as he began to walk away crossing the street.

Sango stood next to the raven haired girl,"Was he?"

"Yup," Kagome sighed then began to talk again.

"Inuyasha you are going the wrong way. My home is that way," Kagome pointed in the opposite direction in which he was going.

Inuyasha grumbled as he passed the girls,"I knew that." Kagome smiled as so did Sango. _Sure you did, _the raven haired girl thought.

When they finally reached the shrine, Sango had a face of relief then switched to horror. One look at the steps and Sango wanted to cry. "The world is out to get me!" she said falling to her knees, the stairs looked like they were never-ending. "Such a baby," Inuyasha muttered as he materialized away to meet them up top.

"One more word from his mouth and he wouldn't be in this world anymore," Sango said.

"C'mon Sango," Kagome said giving her a hopeful smile,"it's not that bad."

Eighty steps up the stairs later, Sango fell to the ground,"Not...that...bad," she gasped for air. The girls reached the top of the stairs. Sango was panting from exhaustion. _It's the stair climb to hell I tell you! To Hell!_ Sango thought, thinking that her eyes will roll back in their sockets.

Kagome let out a nervous chuckle,"Hey I have to do it everyday."

Sango nodded,"I see...point...taken," she said still inhaling air into fill her lungs.

The two of them walked into the home. "Wow, nice. I never been to a shrine before. It feels cozy and...spiritual in here," Sango commented. "Thanks," Kagome said placing her and Sango's jacket onto the hanger by the door.

"Keh took you long enough," Inuyasha said as he floated in the air by Sango.

The sounds of footsteps walked towards them. "Demon!"

The next thing you knew, Kagome's grandfather threw salt at Sango's face. "GRANDPA!" Kagome shouted, trying to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh as well.

On the other hand, Inuyasha was laughing his head off. "Man that brightened my day!"

Sango's eye twitched, burning from the salt that was in her eye and the irritating hanyou who was choking on his own laughter in which she could hear loud and clear.

"Kagome, I sense a strong demonic aura from the girl," her grandfather said as he had another bottle ready that was uncapped and filled with salt.

_Inuyasha you idiot. You stood behind Sango on purpose, _Kagome thought as she glanced in Inuyasha's direction. In return he gave her an chaste look.

"Grandpa, this is my friend Sango...Sango this is my," Kagome gulped,"My grandfather."

Sango managed to smile between all the salt over her face,"Nice to meet you."

Kagome turned to her grandfather who was giving Sango a cold stare. "Grandpa. Sango isn't a demon. Stop your worrying," Kagome informed him as she lead Sango to the bathroom to help her cleaned up.

Minutes after the incident, Kagome waited outside while Sango was cleaning herself of the salt. She heard Sango call for her help since she had some salt in her eyes. "Okay, be right there," she said. Getting a cloth from her room and about to walk into the bathroom to help her friend she didn't look back at Inuyasha but she knew.

"Inuyasha wipe that grin off your face."

Inuyasha's satisfied grin turned into a frown. "Wench."

"I HEARD THAT!" the shout came from the bathroom, he grinned once more.

Sango laughed at Kagome, she could tell that she had her arms crossed and pouted like a five year old. "I'm no wench," she mumbled.

"I assume that ghost boy said that," Sango said as she rid her face of the salt. Finally, without any salt on her face, Sango looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sango said plainly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kagome asked.

Knowing that she had no choice she had to tell her,"Kagome, it's about Inuyasha," Sango began. Kagome arched a brow.

Inuyasha heard his name from inside and twitched his ears in the direction to get a better sense of hearing.

"What about him?" he heard.

_Answer the damn question_, he thought as he was getting impatient with all the reticent atmosphere.

"Uh..," she couldn't do it. No, they had to find out by themselves. "Do you like him?"

Inuyasha fell to the floor due to the fact that he was in mid air, pressing his ear against the door careful enough not to go through it.

"Did you hear something?" the both of them said at once.

xxxxx

"So, it is true of what I heard," a deep pernicious voice said from his room.

"Yes. I do not lie," a woman with black hair in a ponytail said, her red leery eyes looked around the area.

"I suspect you'll do a better job Miss. Yoshida, just deal with the new dispute we have now."

"You never call me by that name," said woman told the man before her.

"Alright then...Kagura, do as you wish and finish the job."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that was chapter seven and boy am i tired, stupid exams every single day there's one. Anyways, please review and let me know how the story is going so far because i really want to hear it from you guys and your opinions. This chapter may have been short but i had A LOT of homework, so until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is now the eighth chapter of my story. And i know you are wondering what my next story will be about, so i'll tell you but when you finish reading the chapter first.

**misstootie: **thank you so much, i'm ecstatic that you like my story and my writing story. Well here's the next chapter!

**StoryNinja101: **'sighs in relief' i thought no one would realize it. Thanks for reviewing.

**fanficwritter tee: **what can i say, i'm full of surprises. 'smiles' Arigato.

**RubyRose101:**Thanks Rose!

**MidnightMoonlitKitten: **Thanks sooo much for reviewing, it's nice seeing you here :D

**Nane-chan3:** obrigado! :)

**TrueBells: **So now i'm getting blackmailed by MY OWN niece! Sheesh Bells, how can you do this to me? 'pouts' I'll have to have a chat with my sister 'grins evilly'

And **OreoFresa** thank you for favoriting and following my story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

X

X

X

"So how long does the boy have?" the man in a cloak said as he looked out of the window. The room was mainly covered with darkness, it had an unpleasant feeling to it as well.

"I heard he had fifty days. The woman cried for her son. Although the brother doesn't seem to be affected by the cause," Kagura said. Her eyes narrowed,"Why is he of such importance to you?"

The man sat on a chair,"That is none of your concern."

"It's just a simple question Naraku. If you won't answer my question then I refuse to work for you," she said in a flat tone.

"He has something that I want," Naraku informed her as his red eyes trailed to the moon in the sky.

xxxxxxx

It was getting darker outside. The only thing that lightened the bedroom in which three people, make that two living humans and a ghost half dog demon, sitting down by a desk table concentrating on their studies. Well except for the ghost hanyou who in which didn't care anything about school related activities and such.

"So." Kagome started as Inuyasha was floating in circles around the room.

"So?" he retorted.

"Oh for pete's sake," Sango said drumming her pen on the table.

"Pete who?" Inuyasha asked. "This isn't knock knock who's there," Sango said as she fiercely erased her paper. "What if it was and you are just testing me to see if I was stupid enough to fall for it?" Inuyasha tested.

Both girls groaned while they shook their heads.

The girls were finishing up with their algebra homework. "What did you get for question four?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I got 15x. You?" Said girl questioned. "Same."

"Do you think some one is killing students in our school for a reason?" Sango suddenly questioned.

The thought of it frightened Kagome the most, _especially about what the girls said. Maybe...I'm_

"Oi wench? You okay? You're getting as white as a sheet," Inuyasha said to her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," she retorted.

"That's right, about the girl. I'm right, right?" Sango said as she lifted her gaze from her paper, she was playing tic tac toe on her paper as a way to take her mind off of math.

Kagome nodded but said nothing more. "Well what I found out was that it was a girl named Kikyou, who died. She was really nice though but something about her sets me off a bit," Sango said tapping her chin with her pen.

"And I thought another person could see me," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Both girls raised a brow,"And that means?" Sango said, _this guy really needs to finish his sentences. _"Okay it happened earlier after I disappeared," Inuyasha began.

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha was trying to figure out about what he overheard or what he just could have been possibly imagined. He appeared back inside the school, roaming the halls for any lost memories. That was when he passed by a closet and a girl with long raven hair and brown eyes leaned against the cold green door. "Lost puppy tell me. Why is it that you are still here?" the girl asked. _

_He stared at her, her face did not change complexion. Not even a smile on her face, he could also feel her piercing stare at him. "I don't know. I thought you were," he began to say before he was cut off. "Alive. No I am not. Curse that vile beast," she muttered. _

_"Who killed you?" he asked her. _

_"That is something you would prefer not to know," she said as he took notice of a bow in her possession. _

_"My name is Kikyou and I inquire your assistance," she said. "What do you want with me. Keh what makes you think I would help you?" he questioned her. "For I am merely a priestess and I could tell you something in what you do not know." _

_"Keh, why don't you go into that light everybody says before they die." "I could see the light. Though it is dim. For it does not call me there to the other world just yet. We will meet again," with that she materialized._

_The girl disappeared and left him standing by himself. Something with her attitude or was it her __personality felt severe and cold. "What was that she wanted to tell me? he questioned himself._

**End of Flashback**

The girls continued on with their homework after what Inuyasha told him, someone is there waiting for the right moment to strike. Though they do not know when or why or even why.

Inuyasha had nothing better to do, then an idea hit him. "I'm bored," Inuyasha said as he popped his head out from under the table desk, terrifying the girls seeing as to how they were on the floor with their hands on their hearts. It was as if the headless horseman chopped his head off his body and placed it on the desk. He had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Can't you be a ghost somewhere else?" Kagome recovered first as she picked up their fallen books and placed them back onto the desk.

Inuyasha shrugged,"I don't know. Maybe I could scare the kid," he muttered as he sat across from Kagome.

"Oh i would like that," Kagome said to herself.

Sango hit her shoulder playful,"Gee, that's a nice thing to do to a little brother. Have a ghost haunt him and send him to the nut house," she said sarcastically.

"Well it's a thought?!" Kagome told her as she shyly scratched her cheek.

Inuyasha gazed at the raven haired girl, _she looks cute when she is shy. _He ruffly shook his head and got up as he left the room thinking, _where did that come from? _

Kagome watched him go with a puzzled look. "What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked her as she looked at the said girl then following her gaze to the door.

"I think something's wrong with him," Kagome told her.

"Sure there is. The dude doesn't know what happened or caused his death. Or so he says," Sango said as she closed her notebook. "I didn't mean that," Kagome told her. Sango shrugged,"He probably doesn't know either."

She stood up and stretched her arms, raising them into the air,"Enough homework. Why don't we tell the teacher that the," she looked down at Buyo who was sleeping by her foot. "That the cat scratched our homework."

"That is such a lame excuse," Kagome said laughing at her comment.

"Well we could put fish oil or some treats over it and then BAM!" Sango said making an exploding motion with her hands,"Cat scratches it," she raised her eyebrows and shrugged, planting a smile on her face.

"Sango you do realize it's Friday right?" Kagome asked the brunette. The said girl sweat dropped,"Right. Ah well it was worth a shot," her eyes widened,"Oh My God! It's friday! I didn't realize that! I'm that clueless?" Sango questioned herself.

Kagome continued to laugh,"Maybe we can try that one day, but first," Kagome got up and walked to the bedroom door," I'll go check on ghost boy who's sulking somewhere in the house."

Sango nodded and placed herself back on the floor. As Kagome walked out of the hall she could hear Sango say to Buyo,"You're a fat cat. You know that?"

She shook her head and smile, _Sango was some character. She could knock out a person with one punch. I'm glad she's my friend. Now where is- _

Kagome stopped when she passed her living room window in which showed the Sacred Tree outside as it seemed to glow under the moonlight, resting on top of a branch was the person she was looking for. Grabbing a thin jacket from her hanger in the closet by the front door, she stepped outside and walked towards the tree.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" she asked him.

Inuyasha looked down to see a smiling Kagome, _damn why is everyone so freakin cheerful? _"Keh," he said as he let his body go through the branch and floated to her. Kagome gasped then giving him a grin,"I forgot," she said.

"Stupid," he muttered as she took a seat by him.

"What's bugging you?" she asked him looking into his golden orbs with curiosity. He turned his head to the side,"Nothing. Just go away," he bluntly said in a bad tempered tone.

Kagome lifted her hand and gently placed it on his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her touch, it felt so warm. It made something stir in his stomach, was it because of her?

They both found out that she could not only see or hear him but feel him as well. While he felt cold inside from being a ghost her amiable graze made him feel almost _alive._ "What a-are you doing?" he asked her as he stuttered.

"Something is troubling you," her sympathetic eyes looked into his. He placed his clawed hand over hers which was on his left cheek. "Nothings...nothings wrong," he told her as he leaned up against the tree. Kagome nodded,"Alright. If anything is troubling. You can trust me okay? You do trust me right?" she questioned him.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer the question but something, something in his heart was telling him to tell her the truth.

"Oh course I trust you," he whispered as he turned to her, squeezing her hand a little. Kagome's heart skipped a beat, it caused her to blush a little,_ What's wrong with me?! _

"I trust you too," she whispered back. Inuyasha smiled as he closed his eyes. It wasn't long that she fell asleep, her head was resting on his shoulder. _So warm,_ Kagome thought as a smile spread across her face as so did Inuyasha's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I do not know whether or not that this was a short chapter but hey at least i'll get to update. And before I forget since you were all wondering, my next story will be called,

One Love, Two Hearts, Three Words.

Summary: There is always a person out there for the other. Even if they had to go through hells to find it. They made it all possible, why? The answers all started with them meeting and it all ends with three words.

And yes it will be for Inuyasha, the pairing, InuxKag of course. SO tell me what you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Which ever, i know the summary may suck but i have high hopes for each and every story i write.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here it is, dun dun dun! Chapter nine! Let's reply to those wonderful reviewers!

**StoryNinja101**: Thank you so much for your review :) that's what i wanted to go for. Glad you liked it.

**JazzyJ.J: **teehee, thanks.

**fanficwritter tee**: Thanks a bunch and matter a fact, i'm starting with the first chapter of the new story :D

**RubyRose101: **Arigato Rose.

**TrueBells: **Hi to you to Bells :) And here is the next chapter, about what you said, 'passes out' mata ne :)

and a special thanks to **HopelessRomantic183** it seemed that chapter five and six were the same and somehow my computer messed it up. So i'm so glad I got to fix that error. Oh and thank you for reviewing, if it weren't for you i wouldn't've seen that horrible mistake. Your a life saver...errr...for my story lol.

So if anyone was confused for those two chapters, go check out chapter five and it'll explain everything, I apologize for it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

X

X

X

"Uhhh, what are you doing out here sis?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes, it was still dark out so it must have been an hour or two that she fell asleep. "Sou-Souta?" she questioned seeing her brother standing in front of her as she was with her back against the sacred tree.

"Yeah, who else would it be? Your friend, Sango, was wondering why it was taking you so long to go back inside. I'm starting to wonder why you are out here too," Souta said as he gave Kagome a curious look.

From the corner of her eye she noticed that Inuyasha was on the same branch in which she saw him when she came out to talk to him. His back was to her but his ears was twitching in their direction listening to their conversation. "It's just peaceful here," Kagome told Souta as she brushed her clothing, getting rid of the dirt off her uniform.

The two siblings walked back inside the house. Kagome was greeted by her mother who was in the kitchen fixing up dinner. "Hi honey. I just met your friend Sango, she's really nice. What were you doing outside? You know you could catch a cold out there," her mother told her.

"It's nice outside mama. And why don't we talk later at dinner, i'll have to talk to Sango," Kagome said getting two chocolate chip cookies from a jar that was placed on the kitchen counter, then she walked upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter left the room. "They are just having a girl talk Souta," she told her son who had a dazed gaze. "Girls are weird," he said as he reached for a cookie that was in a jar. His mother slapped his hand lightly,"After dinner." Souta groaned and crossed his arms,"No fair sis gets one and her friend too." Mrs. Higurashi let out a small laugh,"That is because your sister eats a lot."

"But I'm a growing boy, I need food in my system," Souta whined. "Alright you can get _a_ cookie," Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned around to finish making dinner. Souta reached for two chocolate chip cookies. When his hand was about to come out from the jar and race into the living room. His mother shot him a look with a brow raised up,"Only _one_ dear."

Back upstairs with Kagome and Sango, the girls were eating the half bitten cookies that were in their hands. They were sitting on the floor."So what took you so long?" Sango questioned. Kagome could feel herself burn up a bit.

_I can believe I did that. He must have been very uncomfortable with what I did, _she thought thinking back at how she touched Inuyasha's cheek in an affectionate but concerned way.

"Kags," Sango began.

"Hm?" Kagome said avoiding the prying eyes of the demon slayer.

"You are blushing. What did you and ghost boy do outside?" she asked then her jaw dropped,"Ne-nev-nevermind I don't even want to know," Sango slapped her cheeks and fanned herself.

"S-sango it isn't anything like you are thinking," Kagome said. "Don't be so dramatic," Kagome continued,"W-we were just...just. Ugh! Itouchedhischeekanditalmostfeltlikehewastherewithm e,"she said really fast trying to draw in air into her lungs, then starting back again.

"Then...then, iaskedhimifhetrustedme...hesaidofcourse," Kagome got up and paced around the room. "Withthatanswerismiled a-and andthewayhesmileditmademyheartbeatso...fast."

"Kags," Sango said trying to make her friend slow down.

"Sango what do I do?!" Kagome bursted with her hands wailing in the air. Inuyasha was no where to be seen and it was probably the only opportunity to tell her friend now.

"First off," Sango began to say,"I didn't understand a word you were saying. Second, relax and breathe in and out and tell me what happened."

Kagome gradually nodded and drew in a few breaths.

"When we were outside I knew something was up. I asked him if he was alright but he told me to go away," Kagome began to tell her.

"Uh huh."

"I was really concerned so I kindatousdhadjfds," Kagome mumbled and looked back at the floor.

Sango crossed her arms and arched a brow,"You what...?" imitating the raven haired girl who was turning red like a hot chili pepper.

"I touched his cheek and oh I forgot to tell you that i can actually touch him," Kagome said but her eyes widened at the way Sango's face went pale and blank,"Sango not like that! Oh jeez, your making it so hard to talk to," Kagome told her as she hit her forehead.

The brunette grinned,"Making people feel uncomfortable is one of my many abilities."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully,"Sure," she said.

"Are you stalling or is it that you don't want to tell me the rest?" Sango asked tilting her head to the side.

"Then we kinda got closer and he placed his hand on mine," Kagome raised her hand and placed it on her heart that was now beating ten fold. "I asked him if i trusted him and he said he did. Afterwards i fell asleep with my head on his shoulder," she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed to tell her.

"Woah, so it seems you and ghost boy have some relationship going on," Sango said with smile of amusement.

"Sango what do I do?" Kagome asked once more.

"Hmmm it seems that ghost boy has you in a ghostly trance," Sango muttered and noticed the horrified look written across Kagome's face. "I'm only joking," Sango teased.

The raven haired girl turned serious,"This isn't time for jokes!"

"Alright don't get your knickers in a knot," Sango said. "What does that even mean!" Kagome hung her head down to the floor.

"Kags, do you need to take a chill pill or do I have to knock some sense into your brain?" Sango recommended.

"I think a glass of water will be alright for now," Kagome said as she uneasily inched away from the taijiya and also laughing nervously.

"Kagome, Sango, dinner is ready," Kagome heard her mother call from downstairs.

"C'mon Sango let's go," Kagome said. The girls went to the dining room where they met up with the rest of Kagome's family.

Mrs. Higurashi made a dinner buffet, everything looked and even tasted delicious. Sango sat next to Kagome, Souta was directly across from his sister. Kagome's grandfather was giving Sango glares still believing that she was a demon.

"Papa, Sango is a human. Relax a little," Kagome's mother told her father-in-law as she set plates with food in front of them. "Everything looks great, Mrs. Higurashi," Sango told her. "Thank you dear," Mrs. Higurashi told her before sitting down next to Souta. The five of them ate their food and cleaned everything that was on the table.

"Thanks for the food mom," Kagome told her. Mrs. Higurashi smiled,"Your welcome hun," she walked away to the kitchen to wash the remainder of the plates that were left.

Souta was now in the living room watching tv until his mother told him to go to sleep. Their grandfather was already asleep. Mrs. Higurashi was closing up the shrine until she said goodnight to the girls and went to her room to rest.

Sango and Kagome walked back upstairs, got ready for bed and slipped to their own beds. "It's so quiet here," Sango whispered, she was lying down on a futon at the bottom of Kagome's bed. "I know. I think i'm going to get that glass of water now," Kagome told her as she got off her bed and went to the kitchen.

As she drank half a cup of water she looked outside and saw something move. She thought it was Buyo and decided to check it out.

"Buyo you fatty, get your feline butt back inside," she whispered as she stepped outside. Kagome walked by the other end of the shrine. Suddenly a hand slapped over her mouth, Kagome wanted to let out an ear piercing scream. "Mmmhmm!" she muffled. _Who is this? Someone! Anyone! Help!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright as I said in my first story in which i just posted chapter eleven of W.I.T.B.E, i'm gonna hit the books, even though it's only four in the afternoon, I'll probably write the next chapter later.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haha! Chapter Ten! I changed the photo for my story, I matched it so well so I just had to have it as the cover. I hit seventy reviews 'jaw drops' I must be in dream land! Now it's time to reply to all the wonderful reviews i received for the last chapter.

**Fanficwritter Tee: **I would make that wish any day. 'goes of in dream land' thank you for reviewing :D

**RiceBallMaker94:** :D thanks for your review. You'll find out shortly 'grins'

**RubyRose101: **Glad you are enjoying my story :)

**StoryNinja101:** Thank you so much for that review, and i will give you a little treat in the end. I hope you like it :)

**TrueBells: **It won't be fair lol. No one says that Inuyasha is a kids show without me having to deal with it 'cracks knuckles' jk.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

X

X

X

In a mansion a young woman paced around the living room.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you care about your brother?" the woman around the age of twenty two said to her husband. She had long black hair, light brown eyes and bangs. On the right side of her hair it was held up into a tiny ponytail. She wore a pink and yellow flowery kimono.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't want anything to deal with his half breed brother," a man who looked around the age of twenty four said. He had knee length silver hair and gold eyes.

"But he was-" the woman said.

"Rin, I have heard enough. You will not mention his name again you hear me," he said sharply as he stared at her intensely.

The woman, Rin, bowed her head and sighed. "Yes. I understand," she said as she walked off into another room trying to control her anger. Even for a noble and strong yokai, even Sesshoumaru can detect the anger in which she felt. _Damn you Naraku. I will find you until you are dead at my feet, _he thought.

xxxxx

She watched as Kagome walked outside the room. Sango wasn't sleeping, she looked at the time, it was midnight. The dark night outside scared her a little. For all she knew the ghost boy could be around the area at any moment to scare the hell out of her. She slipped out of the covers and felt the floor with her hands to look for her school bag that was placed somewhere near the desk.

"Aha, got it," she said triumphal. Just when she was about to sit up, she banged her head on the desk. "Itai," she muttered as she rubbed the top of her head. She stuck her hand inside her book bag and got out the object she was looking for. Sango got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" an exhausted voice said from the other line.

"It's me," she whispered into it.

"Oh hello my darling. I could have called you in the morning but I was afraid to interrupt your dreams about me," the voice said.

Sango scoffed,"Puh-lease, like I would be dreaming about a lecherous monk like you, you pervert." She was slightly blushing when the voice called her 'darling'.

"Me, a pervert. How can you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Miroku you idiot. I did not call you to discuss that topic with you. And you know very well about being perverted. With you and that devious hand of yours. I wonder why I didn't damage your brain and puff your cheek with all the slapping and hitting I give you."

"My Sango, are you concerned about my well being? Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Miroku, the guy on the other line said.

"It's about the hanyou dog demon. What you are about to hear you mustn't tell _anyone_ or you-know-who will find out."

"Sango, you can say Naraku. It's not like he's Voldemort from Harry Potter," Miroku told her.

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter either. Just thought i'd let you know.)

Sango paused and continued,"Well, just to let you know that I found someone who can communicate with him. It's a girl named Kagome Higurashi. When you meet her I hope and pray to the gods that you _do_ _not_ do anything concupiscent. Or you'll have an angry hanyou haunting you," she threatened. Not much of a threat to him when he had a lecherous grin on his face. She knew he wasn't listening to her.

"I mean it Miroku," she seethed into the phone.

"Okay my lovely Sango. What was it that you were going to tell me about the hanyou," Miroku asked. Sango sighed and began to tell him.

xxxxx

"What the hell are you doing out here?" a familiar voice said to her.

Kagome was free from the persons hold and she turned around to punch them in the face.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha," she stuttered as her punch was caught by his hand. "Don't go punching a ghost around wench."

"Hey since when did you start calling me wench," Kagome said as she raised a brow.

"Just now when you almost punched me," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome felt her eyes getting watery.

Inuyasha lowered his head to get a better look at her. "A-are you...are you crying?" he asked still holding onto her fist in midair.

She nodded. He looked away and his nose scrunched up various times. "I- I...Would...can...dammit!," he kept on stuttering until he faced her once more. "Would you stop crying, I hate makin' people cry," he growled as he took the fist in his hold and brought her to him encasing her in an embrace.

Kagome blushed furiously, her face felt like it was on fire. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

_Even in a few days time we became so close. Kagome, what is it about you that makes me drawn to you like a moth to a flame? I wish that I could just hold you for a little while more. If I weren't dead, just maybe, _Inuyasha smiled at his thoughts and kept her in his grip. _Right now i'll just have to enjoy every moment of it. No matter what happens up until that fiftieth day. I'll appreciate every moment with you. _

She relaxed in his hug. A smile crept on her face as she felt him hold her closer.

_Ghost or not. Only he can make me feel this way. _She looked up at him, his eyes gazed right back into hers. It was all going in slow motion. One moment they were in an embrace the next, leaning towards one another.

"Kagome?" she heard.

Kagome inwardly cursed, _Sango. Really did you have to mess it up? I swear this only happens in shows or movies._

Said girl looked back in front of her to find the one who she was getting closer to, gone like he wasn't there to begin with.

"Sorry...um, what is it?" Kagome asked her, with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Why are you outside? I thought you went to get a glass of water," Sango questioned as she crossed her arms.

"I was looking for Buyo," Kagome said while faking a yawn at the end of her sentence. "Ah, well I'm sleepy. Are you sleepy? I know I am. Night," she said quickly as she rushed to the front door and walked inside. Sango scratched her head, _what was the real reason she was outside. _Sango shrugged,_ i'll ask her tomorrow. I'm tired. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well that was my tenth chapter, wow! I loved all of those reviews you guys left me. It makes me so happy! Mata-...

Hold The Phone! 'places hands in the air and breaths in and out'

This is for you **StoryNinja101** 'smiles'

Guys I would like you to check out StoryNinja101's story, **Welcome To Shikon High** it is a really cool story and I enjoy it very much. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to continue reading it!

I hope all of you guys liked this chapter. I have exams this week so I will update when I have the time, school comes first you know. Now I can say,

Matta ne. Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well it's been like..five days, omg! My emails aren't telling me anything about reviews, follows, and favorites. So i had to look on my account and see who did what. Ugh, it's getting annoying already, is any one else's email's going haywire? I know mine is, curse the stupid company!

**x-HeArt-AttaCk-x: **hehe, thanks. I was trying to aim for that.

**RubyRose101: **well now that i can work on this one, here's the update.

**Arianna-hime: **hmm, i may not but i can see what you were trying to do and thanks.

**fanficwritter tee: **you have a point, but it's all mystery. You'll find out in later chapters :)

**LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES: **omg, you're a fallen book fan too! Kya! loved your first one-shot. And yeah i am.

**StoryNinja101:** thank you for your review and you are so very welcome my friend :)

**TrueBells: **i hope you didn't get hurt. Or i will never hear the end of it from my sister.

**Kari D xD: **I knew it was you since i saw the 'lady kari' Miroku said, lol your review got me laughing like crazy! :D

**InuKagz4ever: **haha, yeah he finally comes in after ten chapters? I think...thanks.

**MisakiBlossomsLove: **xD thank you

Alrighty, and thank you **Duchess Rose, Closet Lover, PinkyCherry-Chan334, Leuconoee, OreoFresa** for following my story.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

X

X

X

It was Saturday morning and the girls were eating breakfast. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi for letting me stay the night," Sango said to Kagome's mother who smiled in return to the brunette. "It's no problem, Sango. You can come over whenever you like," Mrs. Higurashi said. They kept on eating until their stomachs were full of food.

"Kagome, I want you to meet someone," Sango told her as they headed back to the room. "Huh? Oh please don't tell me Ayumi, Yuka and Eri put you up to this," Kagome said as she rubbed her temples.

Sango bursted into laughter,"Oh c'mon Kags, i would be caught dead acting like one of those girls who would set you up with someone."

"Okay, so who is it that you want me to meet?" Kagome asked they sat on the floor with a few magazines on the ground.

"It's a guy...and no i'm not setting you up for the thousand time. He's a friend who's a pure hearted monk," Sango said with air quotes on pure hearted.

"And the air quotes are for?..." Kagome asked befuddled with what she did.

"He's a lecherous ass i tell you. This is a warning, if he goes near you watch that damn hand of his," Sango said with her eye twitching nonstop.

Kagome grinned,"Youuuu, like him."

Sango gasped,"W-What!" she exclaimed with her cheeks staining red. "I do not like that perverted monk. He drives me to the point of delirium! One minute he's acting all worried, the next he is groping my a-s-s!" she hissed at Kagome.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink of water," Sango said as she stomped out.

Inuyasha popped out from the wall near Kagome's bed,"Damn. What's gotten into her in hot water?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and waved him off,"It's a girl thing. She's mad and yet slightly embarrassed that I noticed she likes some guy. W-Why am I even telling you this. I'm going to wash my face and don't even think about going into the bathroom ghost boy," she said turning her heels and stepped into her bathroom.

She splashed her self with cold water, she looked in the mirror and it was covered with a little fog. Kagome wiped it clean and that's when she saw a transparent girl wearing a white shirt, red pant's and her hair tied up in a ponytail with two strands of hair looped into the beginning of the ponytail in the mirror.

"You must be careful with the one you know in your class. For _she_ is evil. Not your friend. The one with eyes as cold as blood," the girl said, it sent shivers up and down Kagome's spine.

Inuyasha was hovering by Kagome's desk, all of a sudden he felt another presence of a ghost, but thankfully it wasn't a youkai one. _I know this presence. Damn what the hell is she doing? She's going to freak the hell out of Kagome._

Inuyasha hurried into the bathroom to see the one he sensed gone and a paled Kagome staring into the mirror with her eyes vacuous, recouped with portent.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha neared towards the girl with cautiousness.

"I-Inuyasha?" she still seemed dazed with what happened.

"Yeah. You okay? D..Did she hurt you?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome shook her head no. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"That was the girl who," Kagome swallowed hard,"Died right?"

Inuyasha nodded,"Yeah. That's her," his eyes narrowed,"Did she say anything to you that got you looking like all scared and crap like that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, _i was hoping for comfort. But he's still an arrogant jerk. _

"She said to be careful of someone in the class, who's evil and not my friend. And something about eyes as cold as blood," Kagome said, rethinking what the girl had said about the eyes part.

"Alright-eeez, Kags. The friend i was telling you about, he is downstairs waiting for us," Sango came in as her regular self.

Inuyasha crossed his arms slightly disturbed when Sango mentioned it was a _he_,"Who's your friend."

"Now now, there's no need to be over protective. It's just my perverted monk friend," Sango said with a smirk.

"Perverted mo-. You are sure as hell not goin' down there Kagome," Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome snorted,"Of course I am."

"No you're not. I said you weren't," he told her.

"UGH! What are you, my dad? Last time i checked you are dead!" she shouted and went outside the room to wait for Sango.

"Hmph, you should've not said anything," Sango musically sang to him before following her out.

"Keh," Inuyasha dematerialized and appeared outside the shrine by the tree. The first thing he noticed was a guy with black hair and navy eyes, he wore clothing similar to a traveling monk that were the colors of dark purple and purple. He had a Shakujō staff in one hand. Moments later, the girls walked out and met up with him. It was his time to intervene.

xxxxx

"I don't know how I can deal with such a jerk like him," Kagome fumed as they walked down the steps to the first floor of her home to go outside.

"Oh relax. Besides, he's Inuyasha. He is a jerk, at times, but he's only looking out for you," Sango told her as they neared the front door.

"I don't need a father. I want Inuyasha to be my friend not some dad-like-guardian," Kagome said a little dismayed as well.

Sango beamed,"Oooo," it was now _her_ turn to tease her. "Youuu like him," she mocked the raven haired girl from their earlier fit and smiled insidiously.

"No no no," Kagome said placing her hands on the sides of her head on top of her ears and forced her eyes shut. "Lalala, I can't hear you," Kagome said.

"I bet he likes you too," Sango said, she speculated while Kagome stopped and stared at her. Sango slyly grinned,"I gotcha there didn't I?"

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "At least I don't like a perverted monk," she pestered.

Sango slightly blushed,"W..well I'm not the one who likes a ghost," she tantalized.

Both girls looked at one another and laughed. "Alright lets go talk to the lecher." The two of them walked out to see the said monk waiting for them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, kinda short but i'm working on THREE stories in which I love. Let's just hope my emails will let me see all your lovely reviews.

For those of you who haven't read my third story yet, it's called A LONG Journey Ahead, I just updated the third chapter and i'll be posting the fourth later today or tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well as promised I wrote another chapter for D.I.B.S.A and here I am! Does anyone know what in the world is going on the emails and stuff? I mean I don't even see what reviews i've gotten and updated stories, it's killing me! Thank you to all of those who reviewed.

**fanficwritter tee: **'smiles' just wait and see. Thanks for reviewing :)

**InuKagz4everfan:** who doesn't love it? It's kawaii and arigato.

**Guest: **thank you!

**Kari D XD: **haha i love your reviews and maybe they will :D

**AWorldWithoutU: **I know it does and thank you.

**RubyRose101: **i know right.

**TrueBells: **oh ik and so do i.

P.S: If you haven't read my third story, you can go on my profile and check it out. I'll be posting the fourth chapter in a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

X

X

X

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and eyed the monk. "I know you are there. I can hear your breathing and see your ghostly aura," the guy said who turned his head in Inuyasha's direction.

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you know what happened to you before you died?" the monk asked him looking at him straight in the eye.

"How is it that you know my name and I do not know squat of yours?" Inuyasha said with a brow arched up eyeing the monk.

"Pardon me. Your presence somewhat distracted me to not tell you my name. I'm Miroku," he told the hanyou ghost.

"I would say my name back but you seem to have that part covered. Now perv, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Perv?" Miroku said with disbelief. "Inuyasha, I do not know what you speak of me having those qualities. I'm a noble monk if you may know," Miroku told him who smiled.

"Keh, answer the question, you lech," Inuyasha said to him.

"I don't have any idea what so ever you mean to say," Miroku said with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Answer the damn question," Inuyasha said once more, this time with a hint of anger in his voice.

Miroku waved him by,"Oh just let it by my friend, it does not matter."

Inuyasha faked a laugh," Ha ha, don't play stupid," annoyed stress marks on his face showed, only a minimum of them.

"Hmm, let me think...I'd rather not say," Miroku told him with grin, thinking. _How long does it take for a hanyou ghost to get pissed off, the world may never know._

"Answer the question or you face one angry hanyou ghost," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Either, it makes no difference," Miroku told him. _Almost there, this should be a good laugh. _

Inuyasha grinned and faked yet another laugh and faked a smile with it he looked at the sacred tree then shot his head back at the monk,"Ha. Ha. Choose. You jackass."

"Damn, Sango was right." Miroku said after breaking into laughter.

It made Inuyasha almost tumble over, the damn monk was only testing him for some messed up reason.

"Keh, shut up. If Sango said is true, you better not do anything to Kagome. Or I would personally make sure of that," Inuyasha snapped at the monk.

"Mhm, what was she before your untimely death? Friend, acquaintance...lover?" the monk said who snickered at him.

Inuyasha slightly blushed at the last word and looked in the other direction,"Feh, yeah right."

"Oh put i can see that your ghost aura flinched and your heart rate increased," Miroku said.

"Shaddaup!" Inuyasha seethed at him.

The shrine doors opened and Sango walked out with Kagome behind her.

The girls walked up to the monk who gave them a sly smile. "It is a pleasure meeting you my lady," Miroku said as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it. Kagome tensed up and moved her hand back to her, giving him a fake yet uneasy smile,"l-like wise."

Inuyasha suppressed a low growl,"Watch it monk. That's your last warning."

"Sango you were right about the half demon. He is possessive," the said monk said to the taijiya, she was giving him a death glare,"You better listen to Inuyasha and please tell me you didn't forget what I said yesterday."

Miroku moved towards her and took her hand and soothed it on his cheek,"My dear Sango, how can i not remember. You did call me so late at night a-" she slapped him across the cheek and a red handprint soon appeared on his face.

Inuyasha grinned in pleasure watching the seen unravel,"That ought'a teach him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a smile. He froze with his cheeks turning a tad red and turned to look at the dirt, _oh look there's an ant and dirt, more dirt and dirt again. _

Kagome turned her head to the side in confusion then switched to see Sango holding Miroku's clothing and shaking him back and forth. "I'll show you pain, damn pervert," she heard the taijiya hiss at the monk.

"My love, it was ju-" the monk didn't get to finish when Sango clenched her fist and hit him _hard_ on the head.

He fell to the ground, falling into unconsciousness due to the blow of her hit. Sango balled her fists in anger, her face red as a tomato then she grabbed him by his somewhat long, short ponytail dragging him into the shrine home.

Inuyasha grinned even more,"The lecher had it coming."

"Un," Kagome only said as she made her way to the inside of her home.

She stopped when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

He didn't seem to notice and kept staring at the ground. Kagome sighed and walked up to him.

"What did he say while we were coming?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing that matters," Inuyasha lowered his head trying to avoid her eyes. The blush that was on his face deepened even more.

Kagome smiled, _Possessive, yeah right. Protective, maybe. _She thought.

She reached for his hand and took it.

Inuyasha looked up at her,"Come on they are waiting for us ghost boy," she said to him.

_I'll let it pass, just this once, _Inuyasha thought.

The two of them had smiles across their faces as they walked hand in hand into home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A little Inuyasha and Kagome fluff at the end. So how did I do? Was it okay? Good? I need to know! This chapter was quite short but I just had to update it before Monday came, grrr, school...again starts. I wish it was Friday.

Un means yeah. Just thought i'd let you guys know.

P.S: Thank you, **InuKagz4everfan, JustAmel, mikoyouki, **for favoriting and following my story, **Meow Cute and Fluffy, fanficwritter tee and to nekoRae100 **for following my story.

P.p.s: that scene with Miroku and inuyasha reminded me of a part of friends, so I disclaim friends cause I don't own it. Review and tell me how it was.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh gosh i reached 133 reviews! 'drops dead' i'm not going to cry, i'm not going to...to late! 'starts having tears run down race' I'm such a baby...Now time for replies! THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU GUYS DESERVE A METAL OR SOMETHING!

**Team D0bby: **Thank you so much for reviewing lol. My friend reminds me of Miroku and his girlfriend (kinda like Sango) sets him straight xD

**StoryNinja101: **I hope you can see the updates now. It was a brain racket not knowing. Thanks for your review :)

**AWorldWithoutU: **thanks :)

**fanficwritter tee: **Inu's possessive and protective side is what i like most. I think they fixed it today, i was relieved.

**Meow Cute and Fluffy: **Kya! I love your profile photo so kawaii! Arigato!

**MisakiBlossomsLove: **I have a friend like the perv monk, drives me nuts. My protective friend keeps me away from him and gets angry, he reminds me of Inu.

**InuLovesKagome: **hehe, arigato :)

**TrueBells: **mou, lucky. It was indeed.

**Luckyinugirl: **Thanks so much, i appreciate :D

**GoldBlackmoonsLight**: I do too, as a third character.

**JazzyJ.J: **Arigato :)

**halfdemon376: **thank you for reviewing my story and following/favoriting it as well. Here you go, chapter thirteen. Enjoy :)

**Arianna-hime**: Thanks a ton.

**Kari XD**: i love your reviews! So funny and it always makes my mornings start with a smile :)

**Inu'sDaughterAome**: Arigato Aiko-chan :D

**Guest: **here ya go now, another chappy!

**Blackvoid: **i hope you didn't choke 'sweat drops'

**InuKagz4everfan: **I've updated :)

**JustAmel**: Thanks for reviewing and i understood. The chapter was short, but this one's longer :)

**Kagome: **thanks so much :) I will try to make them longer, but...well just see :)

**InuyashaxKagome**: I love Inu/kag, they are my fav couple. Here's the update :D

**InuXKag: **Thanks :D It means a lot :)

and thank you **AnimeHannah, Adelyna11, and chiquitachispa** for following and favoriting my story too. To** Myst of Magic**, for following my story, thanks.

AND I wanted to ask you all a question, but you'll have to review and let me know what you think ok?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

X

X

X

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to Sango about?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha walked into her home. They noticed Miroku sitting on a single chair and Sango on the other side of the room fuming with anger.

"It's about something that has to deal with Inuyasha and more importantly. You," Sango told Kagome.

"Me? What do I have anything to do with ghost boy here?" she asked giving a smile at Inuyasha who was annoyed at the words ghost boy but calmed when he noticed her smile.

"It has to do with why he can not remember anything about what cause him to die. It could have been that he was close to you before he died," Miroku said recovering from the earlier blow from the one and only Sango.

Kagome was befuddled,"I didn't meet him before, well except that he has been in my class for this year. I didn't talk to him, and I wish I did," she said.

"You wish?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She tensed and blushed slightly,"Y-yeah, but now you're gone. I can't change that."

"It's sad that he is gone i know isn't it," Kagome was pulled from Inuyasha's side and into Miroku's arms which one was on her shoulder and the other on her back. Sango swiftly stood on her feet with her hands balled in fists. Inuyasha's claws sharpened,"What did I say about earlier?" he growled at the monk.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand. I was trying to console Kagome," Miroku said as the hand on her back slid down, which groped her backside. Kagome screamed and elbowed him in the stomach. She then ran into Inuyasha's arms and she stayed, her eye twitched constantly. Inuyasha didn't know what caused her out burst.

"You groped her didn't you?!" Sango shouted lunging for the monk, it was his death wish.

"He what!" Inuyasha shouted, holding the raven haired girl at the same time.

Miroku didn't have time to hear Inuyasha's banter. He was knocked out once more by an angry girl. Sango sighed in frustration. "Don't kill him Sango. I want him alive before i deal with him," Inuyasha said to the demon slayer who nodded in agreement. Sango went outside for a quick moment with Kagome.

Miroku finally woke up and was being glared at by a certain hanyou. "I told you not to touch her," Inuyasha said when he tried to hit him but went through him but not completely through. He could control him. The girls returned inside to see Miroku hitting himself.

_Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself, _Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face.

"Um, Miroku why are you hitting yourself?" he heard Kagome ask. "I. Don't. Know," Miroku said as he slapped himself. Sango bursted into laughter, she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor.

Kagome crossed her arms, she could see a faint red and white around him,"Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha groaned and materialized next to the girl.

"Aw, it was a good show. I should've made popcorn," Sango said disappointed that it ended so soon.

"Why don't we sit down and relax for once,"Kagome commented.

They four of them sat down. Sango and Kagome were sitting next to one another talking. Inuyasha was standing across a few feet from Miroku who was sitting on a solo couch across from the girls.

"It seems that Inuyasha isn't keeping your eyes off of you after what happened with the groping," Sango commented as she whispered to Kagome who was sitting next to her.

Kagome blushed twenty shades of red and played with her thumbs,"It's because of the pervert," she said.

Sango nodded,"Maybe. Or maybe he just likes you." "Sango, the guy's dead, Do i have to remind you ever time you think he likes me," Kagome retorted in a whisper, afraid that Inuyasha can hear them talking.

Said hanyou was glaring daggers at the monk when he would make any sudden movements, but would often sneak glances at Kagome once in a while. _When she took my hand, something sparked. I don't know what it was but i can't even __explain it. _He thought, sneaking another look at the raven haired girl who was looking straight at him. Their eyes connected and both turned to look at different directions.

"Oh yeah and what did you call that?" Sango asked when she noticed them. She could see the ghost now, it began just the other day when she could only see just a blur of red and white, but now she could see his facial expressions.

"S-shut up," Kagome stammered. She got up with her fists to her sides,"A...," she cleared her throat. She could feel a certain hanyou's eyes looking at her,"Anyone thirsty?" she asked, looking at each and everyone of them, her eyes falling on a certain silver haired ghost then at the others, she tried to avoid eye contact with him at all costs.

Miroku nodded and said,"I would like ice tea." Sango wanted a cup of water. Inuyasha just stood there giving her a look of 'i'm dead, remember'.

"Alright. I'll be right back," she said quickly half running and half walking towards the kitchen.

Miroku noticed her action and watched her leave the room. "Keep your eyes to yourself," a growl came from across the room. Miroku put his hands in the air,"No harm done. She's acting rather strange." "You just met her idiot," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Just leave the idiot talking to himself. I'll go check on Kagome," Sango told the ghost hanyou and exited the room.

Inuyasha went back to glaring at the monk. "You aura indicates that you are troubled," the monk said. "Shaddup, I don't need a monk telling me what I'm feelin or anything."

"But you are clearly troubled. Is it because of a certain raven haired girl getting us something to drink?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha crossed his arms,"Unless you don't want your perverted ass flung out the window. I suggest you to be quiet."

Miroku didn't speak anymore, he remained silent for a few minutes that is.

"I heard that you were found in a park by this tree that awfully looks like the one from outside. Were you planning to meet someone there?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. I don't remember. And I don't care," Inuyasha retorted.

"So many I don't's, don't'cha think?"

"I. Don't. Care. Shut. Up," Inuyasha hissed.

Miroku sighed and carried on looking outside the window.

xxxx

"Girl, what is your deal with ghost boy in there? Are you falling head over heels for the dead or something?" Sango asked. "Sango, you know that's not true," Kagome told her as she filled up a cup of orange juice and handed it to her demon slayer friend.

"Thanks...What ever you say Kagome. Ugh, what's today?" Sango asked massaging her head. "It's Saturday night," Kagome remarked.

"Oh, right. I knew that," Sango told her. "Sure you did," Kagome said sarcastically. "Oh ease up Kags. Hey, maybe we should go out with the guys."

"Where is a monk, a demon slayer and not to mention a ghost going to go out on a Saturday night?" Kagome asked arching a brow up.

"Hmmm, you got a point. Let's just walk around. Hey I haven't seen your mom," Sango pointed out.

"My mom went with my gramps to a family relative an hour from the city. Souta is with a friend of his," Kagome told her serving a cup of ice tea for the monk.

"They let you stay here. By yourself?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Nothing happens," Kagome told her.

A crash was heard from the other room.

"Oh yeah, nothing happens," Sango remarked in a sarcastic tone when she followed Kagome out of the room.

They walked into the living room to see the tv busted up and the couches all cut up.

"WHAT THE IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!" Kagome shouted. A blade came out of no where and both Sango and Kagome jumped out of the way.

"Sango!" they heard the monk shout. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted when he watched both girls fall in opposite directions.

"Miroku, what in the freakin hell is happening?!" Sango said as she shook the monk back and forth demanding for answers.

"N...o...w...s, nows, n-not...th-the time," he said between shakes. She released him and he fell back, mainly thrown, onto the ground with a hard thud.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha said as he rushed, rather materialized next to her, looking at the paled girl.

"My mom is going to kill me," she gasped with her hands on both sides of her head.

"Yeah well she won't if you die first. Get your ass up and move out of the way!" he shouted when another blade went towards them.

He lunged himself at her and luckily that he can move her, both came crashing down to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha turned his body over so that he could take the hit on the ground for himself. Kagome held on to his haori with her face buried into his chest.

Once they were out of harms way, Kagome looked up at him. "You okay?" his eyes filled with warmth and concern she hasn't seen before. Kagome nodded. "I thought we...well I," she said, her voice was filled with nervousness and terror. "I'm here remember," he reassured her. "Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Hey if you two aren't done flirting over there, we need to get out of here first!" Sango shouted as she was dodging blades here and there. "She's right!" Miroku chimed in deflecting an incoming blade with his staff.

The two blushed and Inuyasha held Kagome up. "C'mon, let's go," he said kneeling down. "Um, what do you mean?" she said trying to see if they will be attacked at any moment after she noticed Inuyasha kneel down. "It's called a piggy back to save your damn life. Now get on," he firmly told her. Kagome was unsure on how to ride on his back, he was dead but somehow it worked. If people were to see her, they would think she was floating in mid air.

Inuyasha to the door but to find it blocked with tentacles. _Damn, _he thought. He managed to get themselves out, followed by Miroku and Sango. They were going down the stairs of the shrine.

"Did you have to break the window!?" Kagome shouted when she looked back to her home, it was a total wreck. She place her chin on his shoulder,"Mom's so going to kill me," she muttered. Inuyasha smirked,"That's the thanks I get for getting you out of there?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and sighed,"Okay, that was not a thanks." She quickly kiss him on the cheek,"That was the thanks," she said, yet again, blushing furiously. Inuyasha as a ghost, he was transparent, but from Miroku and Sango's point of view they can clearly see the bright red flushed on his cheeks.

"Weirded out?" Miroku asked running along side Sango. She nodded,"Yeah. Kinda weird that she kissed him, on the cheek I mean and he's a ghost but it's a freaky world out there." "Yes that is my dear."

Inuyasha stopped around the corner a block away from the shrine. Sango arrived a minute later. "Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Somewhere, behind," she said walking passed them with her arms crossed. "I can guess what happened," Inuyasha said gritted through his teeth.

"Sango, why would someone attack my home like that?" Kagome questioned. "I don't have the slightest idea," she said.

"But I may have one," a voice said coming out from the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Tomorrow is the anniversary of Dead Inside But Still Alive and i'm so happy I reached over one hundred views. It made me shed tears. Thank you all and goodnight, i'll be writing another chapter for What is to be expected.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

x

X

x

"Damn it Miroku, don't start coming out of no where," Sango said with her fist held high. Kagome was off of ghost's boy's back and walked over to the taijiya.

"What are you saying? I just got here?" Miroku popped out from the corner and walked to them.

"If you are there," Kagome said turning to the opposite direction towards the shadowy ally,"then who's," Kagome began to say when a blade was hurled in her direction. _Not again! _

"Damn it wench, move out the way!" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and pulled her to him, _what the hell? A blade of...wind?_ He shook the thought out from his head and looked at Kagome, "Do I always have to save your ass?" he questioned. _Crap, that was sure as hell too close, the wench could have lost her head. _Inuyasha thought, letting out a low growl.

"Who are you and why do you intend on hurting Kagome," Miroku questioned the shadowy figure.

"No time for bullcrap questions!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"NOW! Who the hell are you?" Sango shouted looking back at the one who tried to hurt Kagome.

Everyone sweat dropped at the enraged demon slayer. "I thought she said there was no time for-" Inuyasha began, Kagome placed her pointer finger to her lips to silence him. He gave her a confused expression as if he was saying what he was going to say wrong.

"She's pissed," Kagome whispered to him.

Seeing that who ever was there didn't answer back, Sango took the liberty of flinging a large boomerang at the figure that stood by the shadows that hasn't made a slight movement.

_Where the hell did she get that? _Inuyasha asked himself that when he noticed the boomerang go back to the taijiya's place and catching it swiftly with her hand.

Miroku face palmed himself, _Sango, what in the __world are you doing? _

"I know you are there. If you don't want your ass kicked and beaten by and introduced to hiraikotsu _again_, I suggest showing your scaly or whatever butt out of there!" Sango shouted hurling the boomerang once more.

Kagome and Inuyasha took a step back from Sango, they never saw her so mad before. _She's scarier than death, _Inuyasha thought as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Scared?" Kagome heard ghost boy say, his voice filled with a hint of fear in it. "Mhm."

"Talking to the demon would be pointless!" Miroku told her.

"I don't care two craps about it!" Sango shouted at him, waving her hiraikotsu in the air.

"Violence is never the answer!" Miroku stated.

"Violence is always the answer with demons Miroku! If you want answers you either ask or beat the crap out of them for it!" the taijiya bellowed back.

Kagome rubbed her temples, _make it stop. I'd take math class over this any day. _Her eyes widened in horror, _what the hell am i thinking! I'm going crazy. _She gasped, _Inuyasha must think i'm crazy now!_ Kagome slapped her cheeks with her hands placed on them,_ WAIT, why would I think that he would think i'm crazy?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?_

_OKAY, what the hell is going on here. Two idiots are arguing and there is a person or demon, who we don't know is friend or foe yet. If they don't stop cursing the crap out of each other, I'll die all over again rhetorically speaking...uhhh thinking. The wench is freaking out about something. _Inuyasha thought taking note of Kagome's horrified face. _I'm here just playing the part of the ghost. Great...just freakin_ _great_.

"Would everybody just shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted getting all wide eyed stares from Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

"Sango, there is a demon just waiting to attack us, almost chopping off Kagome's head off," Inuyasha said to the taijiya.

He switched his gaze to the monk," Miroku even though violence is never the answer i'll have to agree with boomerang girl. Kagome," he turned to the raven haired girl.

"Are you sick or something because you are just freaking out by yourself and," he groaned and looked at the shadowy figure," I don't have time with this bullcrap now. I hope you can hear me you distorted son of a-"

"Watch your language half breed," a woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes walked out.

"Miss. Yoshida!" Kagome shouted incredulously.

Kagura's scarlet red eyes shifted toward the girl. _  
_

"You!" Kagome shouted, it was now her turn for everyone to stare at her. "You destroyed my house. What in the seven hells is the matter with people nowadays. I didn't do anything wrong. Well sure I didn't pass one of your exams and yeah I talk a lot, but that doesn't give you a reason to destroy my home. What if my family was there, then what? I should report you to the police and have you arrested. This is absurd I want a lawyer and have you locked up. I could have died and and," Kagome tried to catch her breath.

"Kags, calm down," Sango tried to tell her. "Don't tell me to calm down Sango-chan. This," she pointed at Kagura who was using a nail filer to fixed her red painted nails. "Tried to kill us with her blasted blades. I won't calm the hell down unless the authority has something to do with it."

"Damn wench has gone insane," Inuyasha blurted out.

"Do you want to mess with me ghost boy, if so, you got another thing coming," Kagome's eyes twitched.

"Kags. I'll deal with Miss. Yoshida. Inuyasha why don't you go with kagome somewhere but not to far," Sango said.

Kagome was fuming as Inuyasha let her climb on his back. Once they were out of sight, Sango turned to Kagura.

xxxxx

They were passing by the park. Luckily no one was out that late at night to see a girl floating in mid air.

"She's got some nerve. She's my teacher for kami's sake," Kagome continued on.

"Yeah yeah I get the point," Inuyasha mumbled to her.

"That reminds me. You have some nerve calling me wench again," she said giving him a glare.

"Oh so ghost boy is out of the question too?" he asked.

"Well if the boot fits," Kagome fumed.

"Now what the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"Jeez. I'm not a english teacher, aren't you suppose to know that already?" she retorted.

"Let's just drop this conversation and wait for the others," he said as he stopped and let her fall off his back.

"HOW ABOUT SOME WARNING NEXT TIME!" she shouted rubbing her rear end that was in pain due to the hard cement.

"Stop yelling at me. I can hear you damn fine wench!" Inuyasha bellowed back.

"Would you stop calling me that?! Use my name Inuyasha, i'm no damn wench that you can keep calling 'wench' all the time. I'll still keep calling you ghost boy whether you like it or not-"

"Sorry," he said in a faint voice.

Kagome's eyes widened,"W-what was that?"

"Do i have to repeat myself, i think one time is enough...Kagome. Dammit i'm freaking sorry okay. I don't do well with others. I'm starting to remember what happened before I died and," he turned away from her,"The aren't memories I would like to remember."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, she sighed,"I'm sorry too you know."

His lips crept up in a smile,"Yeah you should be." She playfully hit him on the shoulder,"Jerk, can't you be a little sympathetic."

"What and not annoy you in the process. Isn't it a win win situation?" he asked.

"I don't think winning is something you earned here," Kagome said.

"Alright don't get all smart on me," he retorted. Kagome smiled and they waited for the other two to meet them.

xxxxxx

"You love tormenting people is that it?" Sango said holding her hiraikotsu.

"Well that will make me a sadist don't you think?" Kagura said.

"Hell yeah it does. I don't want you hurting my friend again," Sango told her.

"Let me make it clear. Someone is after her and if you want your friend to be safe I suggest staying out of the way. I'm saying this from the past we all had," Kagura retorted.

"We may have been friends in the past before Kagura but not now. You turned your back on us when you starting working for that bastard named Naraku. Miroku, we are leaving," she said turning her back on her old friend.

Kagura 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms.

"It was nice seeing you again," Miroku said.

"MIROKU!" he heard the taijiya yell. "I'm coming my dearest," he said to her as he ran to her side.

"Don't you touch me," Kagura heard in the distance when their voices were carried by the wind.

xxxxx

"It's about damn time you got here," Inuyasha said when he noticed the figures of Miroku and Sango close by.

"Yeah well damn you too," Sango said marching ahead.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Things are better left unsaid my friend unless pain comes along with it," Miroku said with a red hand print on his cheek that was glowing red, it must have happened not to long ago.

"So what have you and Kagome been doing while we were caught up back there?" Miroku said with a sly grin.

Kagome slightly blushed,"We...we...we didn't do anything..."

"As the saying goes. A pervert will forever remain as one and will die as one," Inuyasha said hitting the monk on the head.

"Where did you hear that?" Kagome asked him, arching a brow in question. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Miroku.

Miroku was daze and moved forwards and back seeing stars in his vision,"Like I said before," he said with his head spinning around and around," Violence is never the answer," he passed out again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, that was my fourteenth chapter. I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you guys liked it. I'll be working on further chapters. I'm sorry for my delay on this update. Exams have been hectic. Exams, school, exams, school. A never changing cycle. One more thing, about that question i've been trying to ask before, here it goes.

I'll be writing another story not too soon but i want your opinions. It comes between two of them; 1) One Love, Two Hearts Three Words. 2) Learning Life and Love Is There To Learn.

One Love Two Hearts Three words summary:

There is always a person out there for the other. One half completing two hearts. Even if they had to go through hells to find it. They made it all possible, why? The answers all lie with them meeting and it all ends with three words. ( i don't know if that's a good summary but i'm working on it.)

Learning Life and Love Is There To Learn summary:

When Mrs. Higurashi goes to the store to buy food. A grocery cart containing the same items was mixed up with hers. But there was a problem, once she had everything and went home, she found a baby with dark black hair, violet eyes and...dog ears? What does it mean and how does this affect Inuyasha and Kagome? (meh, sucky summary, but i'm not planning that this story will be long.)

There you have it everybody, please review and see which one i could do next. Thank you!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

X

X

X

A week has passed after their encounter with Miss. Yoshida or also known as Kagura. It was even more weirder during school. Everytime Kagome would enter her math class in which Miss. Yoshida would teach, in her mind she'll call her, the-psycho-lady-who-destroyed-my-home.

Now, Kagome walked to the lunch room along with Sango and a certain ghost boy who won't leave her side twenty-four seven, not even more a second excluding when she had to go to the bathroom.

"Don't you think Inuyasha a bit over protective of you?" Sango whispered to her.

"Maybe. It's getting a pain in the you-know-where," Kagome said.

"Speaking of _that,_ guess who decided to enroll here at this hell hole. As if life couldn't get anymore complicated," Sango said when both girls stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria.

Inuyasha did his signature 'keh' and floated in the air just for the hell of it.

"Ladies, there is enough of me to go around. But if you'll excuse me I must go to my dearest who is standing right over there," a familiar voice said.

"The pervert?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku walk in their direction.

"Oh yeah," Sango snorted,"The ladies-man perverted monk," Sango said with a look in her eye to kill making Kagome cautiously stand back.

"My lovely Sango, how has this long week from where we departed, has been for you? I know one thing," he sighed and placed an arm around her shoulders, then pulled her close,"I have missed you deeply my love."

There were a few aw's in the background and some girls were jealous of Sango who caught the new guys attention as they gave her .

"He's so cute!" one girl said.

"I love his hair!" another one chimed in.

"Why is he talking to her?" a third questioned.

"He is fine." All kinds of words were said around them.

Miroku's hand traveled down from her shoulders to her backside where he rubbed. Sango tensed up at contact then fueled with anger and a tad of jealousy alike from what the other girls said. Her right eye twitched and her fists clenched,"Miroku," she seethed. An aura of red surround the taijiya,"Keep your hands off me," Sango hissed at him smacking him across the face leaving a handprint glowing red. The other girls gasped and wondered why she smacked him.

"C'mon Kagome," Sango said taking Kagome's arm and dragged her to the other side of the cafeteria. "I want some lunch, if I don't get any maybe what I will eat, will be some navy-eyed-monk-stew," She said with a sly smile at Miroku who in which gulped with fear. Sango hmph'd then walking off with Kagome toward the lunch line.

"You groped her didn't you?" Inuyasha asked as he floated down to the monk who was pale. He slowly nodded but looked at Inuyasha regaining his posture,"It's just my cursed hand. It's possessed by a demon you know," Miroku retorted not letting anyone know that he was talking to a ghost and thinking he was crazy.

"Yeah and I'm alive," Inuyasha sarcastically said to him. _Keh, possessed my_ _ass_.

"But it is true," Miroku whispered just enough for him to hear while a group of girls passed by him. "Mhm," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and tried to see where Kagome went.

"Oh look it's Higurashi and that girl," Inuyasha ears twitched to hear the voices say, he looked at them. "Checking out the beautiful ladies there I see," Miroku commented.

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha hit him on the head. "They are talking about Kagome and Sango. That girl in the middle with the bruised up nose there-"

"Sango must have beaten her up pretty bad. I'm guessing a punch on that lovely nose of hers," Miroku said smiling as if he won a million dollars.

"Quit being a lecherous idiot and listen to the damn conversation I'm trying telling you," Inuyasha growled at him.

"Fine fine," Miroku said.

"The girl's name is Mizuki, she's a bitch and is always trying to make Kagome's life a living hell," Inuyasha informed him.

"So that's where Sango and you come in. Why not call her wench? Doesn't that suit her?" Miroku asked him in a whisper.

"Because the title she deserves is bitch. Kapish?" Inuyasha questioned the monk.

"Hai. I understand," Miroku said waving him off when he noticed the girls sit down at a nearby table. He noticed Sango glaring at him.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he materialized next to them and Miroku went to sit by them.

"What's up ladies," Miroku said as he sat down next to his 'beloved'.

"Oh nothing much just some pervert who decided to go to our school. What are you even doing here?" Sango asked him taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'm just here to look out for you. You both need a strong man to keep you safe," Miroku told her.

"Safe? Strong. I don't think you have that redeeming quality," Sango retorted.

"Must I always be picked on," Miroku sighed as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand with his elbow on the lunch table.

"Well you are a pervert," Sango said.

"That reminds me," Miroku chirped and he crossed his arms,"During health class, you know how it's different here than back, well Kagome, Inuyasha you wouldn't know because i went to the same school as my beautiful Sango," he said trying to sneak his way to grope her,"Touch me you die," Sango said with a hint of anger in her voice. Miroku groaned and continued.

"Since I am the ladies-man here," he said getting a groan from Inuyasha," We started talking about the birds and the bees and-"

"Miroku, please I'm eating can't you tell we are in a cafeteria?" Kagome said.

"Well I won't be discussing _those_ terms here. Unless you want me to-" he heard growling near him and took the hint that Inuyasha was trying to set up for him.

"All of a sudden, the teacher is like and I quote 'We should always keep our hands to ourselves.' He gave me a look and then bam," Miroku said making Kagome jump a little. "He said 'that includes you Houshi. As if I was such a person as that. It sounded like if he was talking to an idiot who could not spell out his own name," Miroku told them taking a piece from Sango's sandwich and plucked it in his mouth.

"Hey," the taijiya complained. "Do you want it back?" He asked moving his eyebrow up a little. "I'd rather die," Sango retorted, hitting him on the back of the head.

"You want to know why the teacher said that to you monk? I think it was quite obvious even for an idiot," Inuyasha said.

"Oh care to explain oh-dead-one," Miroku said.

"Don't call me that," Inuyasha snapped, with a vein popping in his head.

"Okay then, ghost boy," Miroku teased.

"That either monk, only Kagome can call me that," Inuyasha told him.

"What?" Sango said. "What?" Kagome chimed in.

"I could call you that?" the raven haired girl asked.

"No. I mean it...damn it Miroku see what you do," Inuyasha hissed at him.

"What were you going to say?" Miroku questioned.

"The reason why the teacher said that is because. You. Are. A. Idiot. For gropping women all the time and crap like that," Inuyasha told him.

"How many have you..well how many did you, you know what i'm trying to say," Kagome asked turning to Miroku.

"Lost count," Miroku told her.

"WHAT!" Sango shouted as the cafeteria turned their heads to look at them. She clenched her fists and shoved her sandwich into Miroku's face.

"When we are out of school. Kagome or Inuyasha remind me to deal with him later," the taijiya angrily stomped away.

"You did it this time," Inuyasha said.

"I only said the truth," Miroku informed taking off the remains of the sandwich, tomato was blocking one of his eyes, mayo was over his nose possibly inside as well and lettuce on his forehead.

"The truth hurts Miroku," Kagome told the monk.

"I'll kill him. He's gonna completely insane," Sango fumed as she walked outside the cafeteria.

Approximately twenty minutes passed until the bell rang. Kagome whined about how their next class was math. She did NOT want to deal with Miss. Yoshida at the moment. Truthfully, ever since their little encounter, the teacher has been calling her more frequently and making her seem like a stupid idiot as if she was walking with a chicken on her head whenever she had to do problems on the board.

"At least I have Inuyasha to help me," she muttered as the said ghost dog hanyou followed behind her.

"Did you say something?" he asked. "No need to ask. I know you heard me," she whispered as she passed by a few students going the opposite direction.

"Yup I did. So what's troubling you?" he sincerely questioned her. "Well you know same old, the-woman-who-wants-my-head-on-the-platter."

"Oh, speak of the devil, the actual devil herself," Inuyasha told her with his arms crossed.

"Hey, there was something else," Kagome said. "Well spit it out wench," he told her. She sighed,"What if she knows how you died."

His eyes widened. "Think about it Inuyasha, she might know what happened. If she's after me or who ever is after me, it could be tied to what happened to you and the girl Kikyo who died too. This school is starting to scare me," she whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to protect you when ever you are in trouble," he reassured her.

"How you're-" she began until she was cut off by him. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead, Kagome. I'll protect you and that is a damn promise," he told her.

"That's nice. Lovers till the end of time," a certain monk said.

Kagome sighed as Miroku walked into the same room she was about to go in, _let's just hope everything goes okay. Nope i doubt that, it'll be like hell. _She looked at Inuyasha who was glaring at Miss. Yoshida who walked into the classroom. _Then again, I have an over protective hanyou by my side. That's good...right? _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I GOT to update before school started AGAIN! Yay! That's chapter fifteen for you you guys, i hope you liked it. I'll probably update in a few days maybe in two since i'm going to have exams soon, i'll have to study. So I'll see you in the next chapter, thanks for reading the chapter!

Yours Truly,

Fallen


	16. Chapter 16

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

X

X

X

Kagome walked into the class to find Sango standing near the door way.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked.

"Just got a little caught up. I'm guessing you came here to cool off a bit," Kagome said.

"Yeah, well now we got to deal with a lecher in our school. He's worse than that hojo guy always asking you out all the time," Sango pointed out.

"What? That idiot again," Inuyasha butted in with his arms crossed.

That week, Inuyasha began to get annoyed by the boy always asking Kagome out to either watching a movie, a stroll in the park or going to WacDonalds.

(A/N: in the anime, instead of McDonalds, they show WacDonalds or something like that. Correct me if i'm wrong please.)

Inuyasha's eye twitched, _i'd sure as hell not take Kagome out to a fast food restaurant like that. She deserves the best...what the hell am I thinking now dammit! _

"Earth to a ghost," Kagome said, there was no one there besides Miss. Yoshida who seemed to be concentrated on something else.

"Oi, don't wave your hand in my face wench," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Well i've been saying your name ten times already," Kagome told him.

"I'd hate to break your lovers fest, but where would i be sitting at?" Miroku asked walking to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Any where but no where near me," Sango snapped at him, walking over to her desk and set her books and pencils on it.

"I'm devastated my love," Miroku told her.

"Don't you 'my love' me," Sango hissed at him throwing a pencil at him.

"Miss. Kaori, refrain from throwing things at your fellow class mate," Miss. Yoshida said to her with her beady red eyes staring at the quadruple.

(A/N: Gomen nasai, but i forgot to mention that Sango's last name in this fic is kaori.)

Class began and the students began to come in. Kagome and Sango heard giggles and saw Mizuki a few feet away.

"Kagome!" a certain trio of girls or birds as Inuyasha says, walked over to her. They slammed their hands on her desk and all looked down at her.

"This is like," Ayumi counted with her fingers," the seventh time you turned down Hojo."

"Yeah, you should give him a chance. He really likes you," Eri said to her. Kagome sunk lower into her seat.

"Guys, has it even occured to you that Kagome may i don't know," Sango chimed in tapping her fingers on her chind and opened her mouth to speak again,"May not like him. But only as a friend?" Sango suggested.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka exchanged looks and blinked at Kagome. "No..." Yuka answered for the three of them.

"Than take it as a consideration and see that she doesn't like him," Sango said relaxing in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Oh so you are saying that Hojo-kun is available?" a squeaky voice said beside Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"What do you want Mizuki?"

"Just wondering if the hottie is available," the said girl said to her.

"Well he is, but he isn't available to trash like you," Kagome said, her eyes widened and gasped at what she said.

_I didn't say that. I would never say that to anyone. I would think it, but i never actually said it. Yet it felt good, some people need to be placed where they need to be. _Kagome thought as she looked at Mizuki's shocked face.

"How dare you!" Mizuki shouted went straight to smack her. Sango stopped her midway,"Listen now. I thought that lesson from before gave you second thoughts to treat my friend badly, yet you never listened. If you don't want another hit on that scrawny face of yours leave my friend alone and you won't get on my bad side."

Surprisingly, Mizuki nodded and scurried to her seat. Although before she can sit down, a navy eyed monk sneaked in and gropped her.

"You pervert!" Mizuki shouted at him giving him a petty slap on the face. The said wicked witch of the west gave him a death glare as she stared up at the monk.

Sango got up and knocked her books off her desk, her face colored with red fury.

"Miroku," Kagome said to him, trying to hold back a furious taijiya. Miroku grinned slyly at Mizuki as she sat in her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Let me at him Kagome, he's getting that ponytail cut off from his head once i get a pair of sissors in my hold!" Sango shouted kneeling over her desk and pointing her pointer finger at him. Miroku smirked and turned to face the girls. _At least that Mizuki girl doesn't as hard as my dearest Sango._

"My lovely Sango, you must know that you are the one and only for me," Miroku told her patting her hand that was pointed at him, then he kissed it.

Sango tensed up and her eyes narrowed and Kagome let her go. Sango sat down her eyes looking up at the wall, continuously blinking at the pale cemented wall above. Her gaze then switched to the front of the class.

Then, the taijiya crossed her fingers, when she noticed Kagura look over to her with Miroku showing the teacher his schedule confiming that he was in her class.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked her as she noticed Sango doing what she did.

"Trying to get all the mighty gods to not make Kagura make that perverted lecher sit next to me," Sango said to her.

"Damn all hope and glory," Sango muttered when Miroku was placed to sit next to her on her left side.

"I See," was the only thing Kagome could say at the moment and she looked in front of her to see a wall of red. She groaned and tapped her fingers on her desk. "Excuse me ghost boy, you're in the way," she said to Inuyasha who's ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

"Keh, i'm just trying to keep that promise i made to you earlier. You never know when that bitch does something out of the blue," Inuyasha retorted.

"But this is school you know," Kagome said looking over his shoulder. She slapped her forehead, people were wondering why she was having trouble seeing the board when the person in front of her was not present. The word 'promise' caught the attention of Sango who was scribling in her notebook.

"Promise? What promise?" Sango asked looking at Kagome with a curious look in her eye.

"Oh nothing Sango-chan," Kagome said waving her off with a bead of sweat rolling down her head. "You can't keep things from me Kagome-chan. I see what's going on with you two," the taijiya retorted smiling widely.

"What are yo...oh no no nothing like that. I can't take you seriously smiling like that," Kagome said.

Sango's smile widened and elbowed Kagome's side,"Then what promise did you two make hmm?"

"He just said he'll protect me," Kagome whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh i see," Sango smiled cheekly,"I guess Inuyasha has a crush on a raven haired girl," she teased.

Inuyasha floated to the back seat in which Kagome found him the first day they spoke with one another.

"S-sango-chan," Kagome blushed and burried her head with her arms and long wavy hair.

"See you can't hid anything from me," Sango said faking a evil laugh. Kagome laughed a little and looked over at Inuyasha.

"I guess i can't. But i don't think he'll ever tell," Kagome said mainly to herself, staring at Inuyasha. She smiled at him and she noticed him catch her stare.

Inuyasha felt all air lack from him and he sighed heavily. He rested on his desk, thinking back at the first thing he remembered, the girl who was on his mind. He cursed at himself wondering who the hell the girl was.

Thirty minutes passed, it was a boring class of math so you could say. Kagome twirled her pencil with her fingers as she listened to the woman they encountered the day before explain about yet more equations and things of the sort. _She won't pick me, only five minutes left before class ends. She won't pick me._

"Miss. Higurashi can you do problem number ten?" her teacher asked her.

Kami sure does love proving me wrong, goodbye world it was nice living fifteen years of life while it lasted. _She just had to pick me_. Kagome sighed and walked to the front of the room.

Kagome had stress marks on her face as she had a quivering piece of chalk in her hand, shaking like a damn maraca. _You can do this Kagome it's just a simple stupid idiotic...oh holy hell I hate math, curse the person who invented it!_

Kagome gritted her teeth and when she was inching the chalk in her grasp closer to the black board, she heard chuckling beside her. "Now is not the time ghost boy," she hissed at a certain silver-haired ghost.

"You should see the look on your face. Poor wench," Inuyasha said floating around her. On the other side of the class, Miss. Yoshida narrowed her eyes.

"I'm trying to do the problem, now get your transparent ass to where Miroku and Sango are or to where you were sitting at and-" Kagome whispered, looking over her shoulder to see some students staring at her. She noticed Sango slapping Miroku's hand away and last but not least her teacher her giving a cold harsh glare.

"Kagome if you would so kindly explain to me and the class what is taking you so long?" Miss. Yoshida asked with her red eyes fiery red.

"I'm just trying to uh...figure it out myself," Kagome said scratching the side of her cheek.

"That is expected of you Miss. Higurashi. You'll never pass my class with your head in the clouds. For such an idiotic girl like you I would think that you would at least manage figure out such a simple question as this," Miss. Yoshida said scratching the black board making a irradiating to ones ears noise. Yes, a horrible screeching noise that everyone hated whenever someone would scratch it with a nail that you have the temptation to tear your ears off.

"Shit! What the hell you damn bitch! I know sure as hell that you can hear me!" Inuyasha shouted with his hands protectively over his ears to try to reduce the screeching noise.

Miss. Yoshida's smirk widened with a grin so evil it made all the students move their desks back a few centimeters not that it changed anything.

"Class, you are now excused," the teacher said as she sat down on her chair. The students began packing their things, but no one was going to the door, afraid of their own teacher. "Get out!" Miss. Yoshida shouted. Papers flew and students ran to the door, colliding with one another. One guy fell over his desk and hit face front on the floor.

Sango and Miroku stood up from their seats and walked to the door eyeing Kagura. The wind youkai aimlessly rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome who's back was turned to her.

_I can feel her looking at me, what the hell did i ever do to her? _Kagome panicked in her mind.

"Let's go wench, before the devil herself starts getting your soul from under your skin," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles, floating towards the one exist which led to freedom itself.

Kagome flinched and had all her things ready to go, she finally relaxed as she walked out the door,"The way you said that sounded so creepy," she said to him.

"Ah, well deal with it. Damn bitch did that on purpose. I know she can see me as well as you are horrible at solving math problems," Inuyasha retorted.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"Easy. You can't solve a damn equation without my help," Inuyasha told her. The two walked to a vacant hallway when Kagome stopped them to speak with him.

"Who ever said i needed your help?" she questioned him while poking him on the chest in doing so. "I never said i needed you help in solving things mister."

"Well you sure as hell do."

"No i don't. I can do what ever i please and do things on my own. I don't need your help," Kagome retorted, she crossed her arms and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Hey love birds, what's taking you so long?" Miroku said walking up to them with Sango behind him.

"NOT NOW!" both Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at him.

"Damn. What the hell did i say?" Miroku asked with his hand standing up straight but placed over his mouth to whisper to Sango.

"It's just their regular fight as always," Sango said to him, in the end it resulted him meeting the floor.

They walked to their next class and they each sat down. As usual, Miroku was introduced and sat by Sango. Ten minutes into the english lesson, Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked when she was finishing doing the question on the board.

"I smell a wolf and i sure as hell don't like it," Inuyasha said standing closer to Kagome.

"Class, seems we have two new students, meet Koga Ookami," the English teacher said.

_Ohhh boy. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I dont inuyasha for your information and Sorry for my late, very late update. I was occupied with school and exams. I must say Exams are not your friend. I repeat! Exams are not your friend! Before i finish this a/n, i want to thank;

Fanficwritter tee: thanks for your review, sorry for not updating in so long. All questions will be answered in the story. I hope i see you in future chapters :)

**StoryNinja101**: yeah, i guess this story is turning out well. I do agree :)

**silentlightforest**: haha thanks for the complement, i liked that you enjoyed the chapter.

**MisakiBlossomsLove**: Well, i wasn't going to put her as the teacher, but then i was like eh? Why not? Arigato :D

**InuLovesKagome**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**TrueBells**: arigato hun, i do hope you liked this one as well.

**InuKag4ever**: don't i know it. :) Inuyasha will be very protective of Kags.

**InuyashaxKagome**: Miroku, ah, poor poor lecher, i don't think he ever will. I loved your comment :)

**percabethrocker11:** my school doesn't end in like t-minus two days, but then i have more exams once i'm off.

**Inu Reviewer (guest):** soooo true.

**Blackvoid (guest)**: he killed you? please don't haunt me xD

**InuKagz4everfan**: yup even though he's still dead, he will.

**Meow Cute and Fluffy:** arigato!

**Livelikewoah**: thanks :)

**Arianna-hime:** lol i know right, thanks.

**InuKagTrueLove**: thanks for favoriting and following my story :) It means so much. Oh, i guess all fan girls wished that as well, so do i!

**Kate (guest)** : well here's another chapter for you :)

**RubyRose101**: hey isn't there a song like that? xD Thanks :)

**Inugirl**: here's an update :D

**Love so sweet Never Dies**: everytime i read your penname makes me want to read Fallen lol hence my name xD here's another chapter :)

**GoldBlackmoonslight**: lol here you go :)

wow a lot of reviewers, i hope you guys review for this chapter. Before i forget, i would like it if you guys check out . Xx. rage .xXx. asha .xX story, (some how the words disappear after a period between words), Just a friend Nevermore? and SHS, they are both AMAZING stories that i would like you to check out :)

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

X

X

X

_Okay...is that? Is that growling i hear? _Kagome questioned herself in her mind. Miroku and Sango were both staring at her but at the same time, it wasn't her that they were looking at. Kagome looked to her right and saw Inuyasha standing _very_ close to her. She felt her cheeks burn just a little as she balled her fists.

"Ghost boy, ever heard of the concept, personal space?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice so only he can hear. _Seriously. This is a little over board, _she thought.

"Yeah...but i do not like that guy, he smells like trouble...mangy wolf," Inuyasha said eyeing the guy who walked in.

"So? You don't even know him so how are you going to judge him by the way-" she paused for a moment,"Hold on did you say wolf?" Kagome asked him, backtracking at what he had just said.

"No, I said he was a chicken," Inuyasha said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh great." She pursed her lips and sighed,"We got another comedian. What's next another lecher? I was just asking a question," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"It was a dumb question," Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku and Sango sighed. They were going to get at it again.

"Now how long do these fights last?" Miroku asked her.

"About ten minutes, but if we are lucky they can fight for only five minutes," Sango answered.

"Damn they are like an old married couple. Is all that they can do? Fight? I mean, I would like to see cheerleaders around to say the words fight," Miroku said with a lecherous twinkle in his eye

"The bicker the better," Sango muttered, but she heard his words carefully and hit him on the head. Fortunately for him, it did not knock him out.

"So my dear Sango, while the two love birds are preoccupied with their argument. What shall we do?" he questioned.

"We are in class. I'm not your dear. And i sure as hell won't do anything with you and your perverted thoughts," Sango said with a glare and a vein pressuring in her head. (A/N: that angry red symbol when the character is annoyed, it makes me laugh some times.)

"What perverted thoughts my sweet?" Miroku said patting her hand.

The vein pressured even more. "Miroku," Sango seethed through her teeth. "Don't play innocent with me."

"Alright," he held his hands in defense. _I like seeing her angry, but damn, if I tick her off badly. I don't think I'll ever live to see another day, _he thought._  
_

Silence passed for a few minutes between them. _Wait, what were we talking about? Wait. A minute, _he turned to her.

"No really Sango, what perverted thoughts?"

"Ugh..." Sango groaned.

The new guy sat in front of Kagome, his black hair was tied into a pony tail and boy, Kagome at first thought he was a girl.

"The name is Koga," he said turning around giving Kagome a lop sided grin.

"Kagome," she said shaking his hand. Kagome heard the growling got even louder, _some one must be very annoyed. _

Koga winked at her,"Careful there. It seems you let your dog off the leash."

Kagome laughed nervously and pulled her hand back. Koga turned back around to face the front of the class. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who had a bothered look, he fidgeted as he floated in the air with his hands tucked into his haori. His eyes constantly twitched every now and then annoyed with the said, 'mangy wolf.'

The day passed rather quickly as the group walked to Kagome's home. After the attack, they worked on rebuilding the shrine. Subsequently, all the damage was no where to be found and not a minute later, Kagome's family returned. They saw the home was destruction-free and that saved Kagome from all the trouble.

"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha grumbled all the way towards her home. Miroku and Sango were walking behind them. "Nothing wench," Inuyasha snapped at her and continued on.

"Was it because of Koga? Inuyasha, i just met the guy you don't expect me to like him do you?" Kagome questioned him. There was no answer coming from him. "So you do think so. Inuyasha, there won't be anything going on. You are just being jealous," she told him.

"Keh, like I'll ever be jealous. What is there to be jealous of?" Inuyasha said firmly.

"Oh really, then I guess I should say yes to that date Koga-kun asked me," Kagome said as she crossed her arms, annoyed with the way he was acting.

"W-What! He asked you out! You are not going out with him you hear me wench. Like hell! I'll kick his wolf ass if he ever comes close to you," Inuyasha bursted as he turned to face her.

Kagome was flabbergasted, she has never seen him act the way he did now before. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"So," Miroku clapped his hands once getting their attention,"When's the wedding?" Miroku asked out loud.

"This is hardly the time for your idiot questions," Sango said pulling him by his ponytail.

"Ow. Sango..ow, ow. Not, not the hair," Miroku said as the taijiya pulled him away from the two.

Kagome shook her head with her hand on her cheek. "Kagome," Inuyasha said with his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Y-yeah," she said with an unease tone.

"You aren't going to go out with him are you?"

Kagome smiled a little and let out a sigh,"I was never interested in the guy. Don't worry." Inuyasha looked at her and his face had a relaxed expression.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, startling her. "I'm glad."

xxxxx

"So what shall we do Naraku?" Kagura questioned as she stood by her desk.

"Absolutely nothing. He only has forty days left," Naraku retorted.

"Forty. Isn't that a bother to you?" Kagura asked as she flicked her fan to give her self some air. _And to get rid of the smell of death from that girl who was too close into finding out. _

"Not at all Kagura. Not at all."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-x-

This chapter may have been a little rushed and the shortest chapter of all. Pardon me for that. I was losing my train of thought when I was rudely interrupted with all the construction outside my home. It was an early wake up call, when they began working at six in the morning, when I don't have any more school. My head is going to spin off my head in a few days if this continues. Okay then, I'll update later in the week. Matta ne!

Yours truly,

Fallen :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

X

X

X

Kagome sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. It has been a two and a half weeks later after Koga came to their class. Just a week ago, Inuyasha completely disappeared. It was very gloomy without him around. She should have been happen that he wasn't there to bother her or to make jokes about how terribly she was at doing math problems.

She was very concerned with the fact that now, Miss. Yoshida was very aware of any movement she ever did. It was very creepy. It was as if she was waiting to attack her or something. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, she was very terrified. Usually Inuyasha was there to be with her. She felt most safest with him around her.

Where was he? Was he in the other world? Also what about the girl that died just a month ago. Was he with her? She was dead after all. Kagome shook her head, all these questions were starting to hurt her head. She hasn't eaten in a few days, it concerned Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome eat something, Inuyasha would be back soon," Sango said as she looked at her friend. Kagome lost a few pounds, she noticed dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm not so sure Sango my dear. It would have seem that he has moved on. Usually a spirit does not stay in this realm for too long," Miroku pipped as he looked up from his place of studying far off in the corner of Kagome's bedroom.

Sango sent him a glare in his direction. He would be dead in seconds if Kagome wasn't around. Sango wanted to cheer her up, but only if a certain half dog demon were to reappear, it would definitely do what she has been trying to do in the process.

"I'm not hungry Sango. I'm just," Kagome sighed and walked out of her own room. Her family were also very concerned with her. Just as the raven haired girl passed her mother, brother and grandfather, they all stared at her. She looked almost half dead from their eyes.

"Is something wrong with sis?" Souta asked as he watched his own sister walk out of the home.

"Nonsense my boy, Kagome is very tired from her hard work of school. If i were to give this ancient paw of a legendary neko demon, it would surely cure her in no time," his grandfather said. "No where is it? Ah! Buyo! It's not a treat! Give it here!" his grandfather yelled trying to get the said "ancient artifact" from the fat cat.

Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on her son's shoulder," Don't worry so much Souta. Your sister is just fine," his mother told him. Souta looked up at her and gave her a nod. He then walked to the window and saw his sister sitting on one of the branches of the Goshinboku. That was when it began to snow. Ah yes, the time of year when Christmas was around the corner. (A/N: I know it's not christmas, but i just have an idea for it and i had to place it in.)

Kagome rested on top of one of her favorite branches on the sacred tree. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold air and sweet scent of the tree. She remembered that day in particular when her ghost boy disappeared. The question was, where was he now? Kagome could feel tears running down her face. She couldn't have possibly fallen for him could she? It was absurd, imagining a ghost with a living person. It couldn't possibly be that way, it was completely out of all laws of reality.

"Yet, I still do," she whispered as she hugged herself. Kagome couldn't get the memory out of her head, it was the last thing she ever said to him on that day. She regretted the moment she said it, but she was too angry and caught up in the fight they were having. She wished it was just those regular fights, but no. This one was very different from the rest of them.

One week earlier,

"Keh, I still don't like him Kagome," Inuyasha said as he glided by her. He was too uncomfortable with the fact that Koga was in every class Kagome was in. He growled every time at the sight of the wolf youkai. He couldn't believe that she'll let him say those words to her, he would notice her blush at those words in return. He fidgeted with placing his hands in his haori.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. are we still going with this conversation?" Kagome whispered to him as they walked past a group of guys and girls in the hall. Sango and Miroku weren't there that day, so it was just her and ghost boy for a change.

"Like hell yeah we are wench," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome rolled her eyes at her "nickname." She was use to him calling her that so she knew that he was going to say it sooner or later. He was always jealous of Koga, seeing that the wolf youkai was alive and he wasn't. He didn't like the fact that Koga claimed Kagome to be his woman. It didn't suit him well and he hated Koga ever since. Inuyasha growled at the sight of the said youkai.

"If he comes over here, I swear i'm going to kick his scrawny wolf ass back to where ever the hell he came from," Inuyasha gritted through his teeth, watching as the wolf demon made his way over to where he and Kagome were standing.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the school, running for a block until she reached the bus in which she would take so she can go to her home. "You seriously need to stop being so stubborn Inuyasha," she said, knowing that the half dog demon ghost was following right behind her. He didn't take it lightly that a few days after Koga came to the school and was getting use to how and where his class were, he find out that Koga could see him as well. Although Koga wouldn't let Kagome know that he could, seeing that she could see Inuyasha as well.

There was this one time when Koga went up to Inuyasha when Kagome was speaking to Sango and Miroku was speaking with the girls in the class. He had told Inuyasha that he was going to make Kagome his mate and that was when all hell started. Inuyasha wouldn't leave Kagome's side for more than one second. Kagome was flabbergasted when he actually was in the girls bathroom, though he did not follow her into the stall. Even so, he did meet the wrath of one angry taijiya as suppose she was releasing her mighty weapon that broke one of the stalls and quickly he dematerialized to Kagome's next class.

"Keh, I can be stubborn if I want to wench," Inuyasha said. "Okay what in the world is your problem?" Kagome said stopping to look at him. "I don't want that mangy wolf near you got that? I hate his damn guts and he is always finding his way to get to you wench! I hate it, can't you go to some other school? I'm not leaving your side until he is out of the way."

"See that is your problem! You are being to over protective over me Inuyasha," she hissed when by passers walked passed her. "I can protect myself all by my own. Okay, my house was almost destroyed once. Yes, I was almost killed with the blade, but I don't need you around me twenty four seven! It's driving me into a corner Inuyasha!" Kagome bursted.

"Well like hell I ain't leaving!" Inuyasha counteracted. "Ugh! Why can't you just disappear already?! I don't need your protection. _You_ are driving me insane! Why can't you leave me alone!" Kagome shouted with her back turned to him. "I wish you would leave me! I don't need anything from you! I-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence, _no I didn't mean that. Inuyasha i'm sorry. _She turned around to face him.

Inuyasha was looking down, his bangs over his golden eyes not wanting to meet Kagome's eye contact. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She was taking notice that he was dissolving and going away from her sight. She reached out to him,"Inuyasha wait! I didn't mean it like that," tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked up at her with a serious look.

That was the last time she saw him. Kagome regretted everything she said that day. She was finally happy, but now her happiness was taken away from her like a child lost their favorite toy. In a matter of seconds she wished that day was just a dream, a dream she would soon wake up from, but knowing it was reality. Kagome hugged herself as she sat on the branch,"I didn't mean it. Come back. I need you," she said in a hushed tone, her whisper being carried out in the wind.

"_Come back. I need you."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Well, that was chapter 18. I'm going to update this story, but not until i finish with my first. I really need to get everything sorted out first. Although, just a reminder, I am going to do a sequel to my first story, What is To Be Expected. I don't know if this chapter was good. I wrote it earlier but then it got erased, I just wished i had the other version of it 'sad face'. I'm going to update this story in i don't know how long, but it won't go on hiatus or anything. So matta ne!

Yours truly,

Fallen :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

X

X

X

"How do you think she is holding up?" Miroku asked, as Sango they looked at their friend walk out of her bedroom. The night breeze made the room feel chilly. "You have the audacity to say that? You just said that Inuyasha may have moved on! With Inuyasha not here by her side. It's killing her inside Miroku, I suggest getting your "holy" ass up from the floor and start searching for the idiot's aura. Oh Kami, once you find him, I'm going to give him the biggest beat down of his damn ghostly life he's ever gotten," Sango said enraged with the fact that a certain ghost boy wasn't by her best friend in a week.

Miroku inched away from the Taijiya. Was it possible that she was scarier than any demon? Hell yeah she was.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Search for the idiot already!" Sango shouted, her eye twitching with rage. It looked like she would blow out steam out from her ears.

Miroku nodded and got up,"Y-Yes sir- I mean yes ma'am," he was going to die if she didn't calm down.

Sango scoffed,"When the idiot gets here let me know," she said over her should as she went outside Kagome's bedroom to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Miroku outstretched his hand out to sense the auras around. "That isn't possible, how is it that..." he looked outside the window to the Sacred Tree.

"What isn't possible?" Sango said walking into the room with a cup of water in her hand. "Um," Miroku switched his gaze to something else,"There might be a slight possibility that it would be sunny tomorrow?" Her eyes widened, they were filled with anger and sending the word "kill," to let everyone around her, to let them know to stand clear. "He is here. Where is he?" she grabbed Miroku by his shirt and shook him,"I can feel his aura now. Don't deny it, so cut the crap and tell me monk."

In hopes to get rid of her anger, he did the only alternative, which would most likely cause her to explode in fury. Miroku reached over and groped her backside. Sango tensed up and let him go. "Monk, you have two death wishes to fulfill. Once I'm through with Inuyasha," she said walking almost out the door,"I'll get you."

Miroku tensed up and followed her out. _May all the holy gods protect Inuyasha and I, if we do live through this. _"He's somewhere here, I just know it," Sango said walking down stairs, outside the house. "Aha," she muttered under her breath. She knew that he'll go to the only person he cared most for.

The furious Taijiya walked over to the Sacred Tree to where Kagome was laying on one of the branches. "Get your ghostly ass down here!" she shouted, noticing a red clad figure right next to the sleeping Kagome. Her shouting caused Kagome to fall out of the tree. She was startled awake from Sango's screaming.

"Kagome!" Both monk and taijiya shouted. The said girl screamed on her way down, forcing her eyes closed. She braced herself, but the impact never came. Kagome opened one eye to see herself in mid-air. She was twisted from her facing the ground to gazing into mesmerizing golden eyes. "I-Inuyasha," she whispered.

"You just can't help, but try to get yourself killed tonight could ya?" he said. From his eyes, her face was covered by her bangs, he felt her grip on his haori. He could smell the scent of salt water,"W-Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, leaning closer to lock eyes with her. Kagome's bottom lip quivered and she stared at him, forcing her tears not to roll down her cheeks. "I'm not crying," she retorted.

"Sure you are wench-" He began to say, when her arms went around his neck. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that, you jerk. I thought you moved on to the other world. You could have ran off with that dead girl or something." Inuyasha blushed at her close contact.

"Are we being ignored?" Miroku said standing next to Sango, her face was unwritten. _She must be mad about what I did. _He thought, still unsure of how to approach her. He yawned at scratched his head.

That was the breaking-ice point, in which where the taijiya interrupted them.

"Where in the seven hells have you been?" Sango said, every word she used, with poison in them. Inuyasha's ears were drooping down from her tone. "Do you know how Kagome was acting ever since your ghostly butt hasn't shown up for a week. Let me tell you this buster, she hasn't been eating. She hasn't gotten enough sleep and i'm sure as hell Koga has been taking advantage, he's been hitting on her every since you left!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha switched his gaze to the girl in his arms,"Is that true? That wolf-crap hit on you. I'll kill em'," Inuyasha said. He placed her on the floor, so she can talk.

"Well," she said, with a hue of pink across her cheeks. Kagome was playing with her fingers, then she clenched them at her sides,"If you didn't leave me he wouldn't have! Would he?!"

"Kags. Kags. Let me handle ghost-jerk here," Sango said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, then cracking her knuckles. She walked over to Inuyasha, but he would step back.

He took the hint and mumbled an,"Oh shit."

"Damn right, mister. Maybe I should ask Miroku to give your spirit a rest," Sango said with a devilish glare.

"Sango," Kagome sighed,"Let him explain, there must be a reason to why he left. Right Inuyasha? It's getting late, maybe you guys should get some sleep. Look at Miroku," she pointed out,"He's sleeping standing up."

The taijiya groaned,"This isn't over," she said, grabbing the collar of the sleeping monk and dragging him into the house.

"Thanks for the save," Inuyasha said. Kagome crossed her arms, arching a brow,"Explain please. Before I loose my mind, like how I lost it these past days." Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh,"Alright. After the conversation we had the last time I saw you. I was getting pulled away from this world. I could see the light going my way," he began telling her.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the tree. "Then what," Kagome said, her anger dying out, her stomach filling with butterflies. "I began wondering why I was still here. If I were to go into the light, then I would not see who killed me and get revenge for what they did. I wouldn't know what was the reason I died, since my death wasn't a natural death. What if I was made to stay here until everything was clearer. I was about to go into the light, but then I heard you. Kagome, your voice brought me back."

Kagome blushed at his words,"M-me?" she stuttered, her face heating up. "Yes you," Inuyasha said pulling her close,"You told me to come back. That you needed me. Or was I just imagining your voice," he said in a whisper. "Did you really say that?" he asked. Kagome smiled,"I meant every word ghost boy." "Gods how I missed you saying that," he said inhaling her lavender floral scent, her eyes widening at his movements.

"Now, about that mangy wolf..." Inuyasha trailed on.

Red eyes watched them from afar. Hearing the laughter from the girl in the ghost's arms. "Enjoy the time you have so far. For yours is almost running out. I'll be getting what I want soon enough."

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Hello everyone! PLEASE forgive me for not updating in such a long time. My computer has been a reck, you can blame my sis for dropping it. That was the first and last time she's ever using my computer. I hope that you liked this chapter, I will be updating soon, some time tomorrow or Monday. I might fix somethings. I have to go now, sorry if it was short, my parents are calling me so we can go to someplace. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	20. Author's Note - Not A Chapter

**Author's Note**

-x-

Sorry if you thought this will be another chapter, but I wanted you guys to know that I will be updating later this week. Tomorrow I'm going on a camping trip for four days with no internet service, it was quite surprising when I found out. My parents never tell me anything!? The next thing I know I'm going on the family trip just a day before -.- I PROMISE I will update when I come back, I know you dear readers hate waiting, so do I. Be patient with me until I come back. Your reviews keep me going. The stories that I'll be posting next chapters today would be; A LONG Journey Ahead since it's chapter is already up and ready, and the last chapter for What Is To Be Expected. Possibly my Drabble, I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You. For goodness sake, I have to start packing! I don't like camping that much. Last time I got bit by a snake and they scare the hell out of me, now i'm babbling. Until the next update!

Yours Truly,

Fallen

P.S: Oh crap we just hit over three hundred reviews, Omg! Thank you everybody! I'll see you guys soon! You guys are the best!


	21. Chapter 20

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I obviously couldn't let you guys hanging. I wrote this as quickly as I could. I have questions for future stories as well. There are like so many that are coming to my mind. One in particular that I find interesting too, considering that...why don't I let you guys read the chapter. Please review, I hope I reach up to 350 reviews if that's possible. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

X

X

X

"The idiot still doesn't get it through that stupid brain of his to not grope any girls, it'll just get them pissed off," Inuyasha said strolling down the hallway of the school with Kagome. Miroku had groped three girl's in less than two hours. He received a slap, punch and a kick in a place where no man wants to get hurt.

"There goes his chances of any girl baring his children," Inuyasha said watching Miroku lay aimlessly on the marble floor groaning in pain. He was calling out for Sango for help.

"That lecher deserves the pain," Sango said with an evil look in her eye, hearing the monk call her to help him. Sango looked over at Miroku, she walked over to him. "Oh thank Kami Sango. Please help me up. I don't think I can get up. It hurts," Miroku said. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but three words. Deal. With. It," she told him. Sango stepped over him and looked at Miroku over her shoulder,"And you call yourself a man."

Miroku crawled to her, but she began to walk away,"Don't leave me," he whined.

"Where is she going? Doesn't she have class with you?" Inuyasha asked, watching the Taijiya walk away leaving the monk on the floor as he was earlier. Kagome sighed,"After you disappeared, they switched both Miroku and Sango's classes. Now I'm alone with, the she-devil," Kagome shivered. "Keh, I'll be there with you Kagome. I ain't going to let some measly red eye creep of a she-demon do anything to you."

Kagome smiled as she walked down to her class. "Kagome!" she heard. "Oh please, run Kagome, it's the birds!" Inuyasha said. Kagome let out a laugh at him panicking.

"Ayumi. Eri. Yuka, how are you guys?" Kagome asked them, it's been a while since she has spoken to her chatty friends. "Are you feeling better Kagome? I called your house to ask if you wanted to go to the movies, but your grandfather said you had a case of phantasm sickness,"Ayumi said.

_Phantasm what? _Kagome thought incredulously. "We thought a ghost possessed you because, in the last few days you looked ghostly pale and wouldn't eat," Yuka said.

"Guys I'm alright," the raven haired girl said, sweat dropping in the process. "Oh and Hojo asked for you again. He wanted to know if you were free Saturday night," Eri told her. "Hojo?" Inuyasha questioned, _another idiot who can't get things straight in his damn brain._

"Uhhh," Kagome said, not knowing who to speak to now. Her head changing position from person to person.

"The bell's going to ring. He said to meet you at the front door at the lunch room. Say yes!" the girl's ran off. Apparently they too, were transferred into another class. After two of her close friends and three of her friends from life that weren't really that close, were transferred into a new class, she felt alone.

_But I'm not alone, _a smile came upon her lips, _I have Inuyasha with me. _

"Oi wench, tell the second idiot named Hojo to piss off. I don't want any guys be near you. Wolf-crap is enough as it is," Inuyasha said, digging his arms in his haori.

"Relax Inuyasha, I like Hojo as a friend. Plus, he isn't that interested in me. I don't think I'll ever like him more than just a friend. So yes, all you have to worry about is Koga-kun. He keeps calling me his woman ever since you left," Kagome said.

"Well it's about to end today. If that damn wolf calls you his woman, it will be his last," Inuyasha told her.

_At least somethings don't change at all. He's still protective. _Kagome thought, walking into her classroom. The one Miss. Yoshida taught.

"For it maybe just days away until your winter vacation. I will leave you work to do. You teens need the proper work and learning even if you are too lazy to get it done. If you do not finish it, consider having detention after you return for a week. Understood?" there was no Miss. Yoshida behind the desk, but another woman in her place.

"Today your teacher isn't here. She has gone on a two week vacation and I'll be covering for the time being. Miss. Higurashi, care to explain why you were the last one to arrive?" the substitute teacher asked. Kagome didn't even hear the bell ring, yet there were still other students coming into the class room.

"Um, I wasn't the only-" Kagome said, but was cut off.

"Don't sass talk me girl. You will be spending this afternoon in detention," she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Kagome.

"Do I make myself clear?" the sub asked. Kagome opened her mouth to answer. "I said, did I make myself clear?" the sub said once more, louder than the first. "Hai sensei," Kagome squeaked. _Why am I the teacher target? Can't I have a normal one for once? This is so unfair. _

Kagome sat in her desk. "That was bullshit. Who the hell does this bitch think she is. I want to fling a chair at her head and teach her who the hell is boss. Can't you tell the principal or something. Damn school, no wonder no one likes it. I'd rather rot in jail then stay in this hell hole," Inuyasha muttered, glaring daggers at the back of the sub's head.

"You're right. Now I'm afraid, things are getting even worse. On top of that I have detention," Kagome whispered.

"Hey Kagome, it's good to see you in your pretty and cheerful self again," Koga said, sitting in front of her, edging over her desk. "Um, thank you Koga-kun. That is a very nice thing to say," Kagome said.

_"That is a very nice thing to say_," Inuyasha mimicked her voice before faking a noise of someone throwing up. Kagome shot him a glare before turning back to the wolf youkai. "Oi wench, you aren't falling for this wolf's crap are you? He's annoying as hell. I've been meaning to pick a fight with him," Inuyasha said to her only.

"Inuyasha, it may anger you, but he is the only one who talks to me. I have to answer back," she looked at him. "And I do not sound like a prissy girl," she half whispered and hissed at him. Koga had a smirk on his face, _just a little more time. Only a little. _

Inuyasha turned away and was going to go away. He stopped when he heard Kagome's crestfallen voice. "You aren't going to disappear on me again are you?" Kagome said. He looked over to her an gave her a grin,"Never."

Her breath lodged in her throat, _did I hear him right? _She gave him a smile back before turning to the lesson before being caught by the sub.

He wasn't going to leave her, and he would keep his promise to her, not matter how long he had left. Inuyasha stopped just outside the hallway, _Is there something that we are forgetting? _

In the first floor of the school, a teen was laying on the marble floor. "Hello? Can someone please help me up? Sango? Kagome? Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "Kami, why did I get stuck with this cursed hand of mine," he mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

As I said in the last A/N. I won't be updating until later this week. Please review and tell me how it was. Until the next update!

Okay, as you know, I am starting to get ideas for stories. There is one called The Other World's Of Us and In Another's Place. The second one is funny because, i'll just tell you in the end when I give you the summaries first.

The Other Worlds of Us

Imagine if there were other worlds of Inuyasha? Same people, but with different souls, names and personalities so to speak. "Every world or universe is different. In one you can be a full demon or a human. Your life is completely different from the one you live in. In some universes, you don't meet the people you know now or you meet them by pure fate. You can be good, you can be evil. It's as easy as that. " Inu/Kag- full summary will be written in first chapter.

-x-

In Another's Place

Kagome is the average school girl. She lives in a family shrine with her family. Kikyo is Shikon's royal princess. When these two girl's crossed paths, they ultimately think of one thing, to switch places. While Kikyo is starting to see the way of a normal girl, she meets Kagome's friends and starts to understand how normal feels like without any rules. Kagome on the other hand, has to figure out to be a princess, but has a few challenges of her own. To name one; there is her so called future-husband-to-be, Prince Inuyasha. What will happen when everything is fallen in the hands of another's place.

Now the question is, which one will you guys like to read. I know I was promising to do 1 Love 2 hearts 3 words, but I'm so caught up in my stories ideas I do not know which one to do after. They both will be Inu/Kag.

The second choice is kind like what my cousin and I did, we both look the same and it was quite funny when we switched places xD, but i'm keeping how the story is like how it was in the title. I'll give you guys about a week, or just until I return. Bye! Don't forget to Review!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Hiya people. I'm back with another update, I'll be updating later too. I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

X

X

X

Inuyasha wondered the halls of the school. He would go back to Kagome later after the bell rang, seeing that the class she was in was about to end by the clock on the wall. The one thing that still bothered him was Kouga. He knew he posed no threat, but if he didn't stay away from Kagome. He scowled.

He phased through the walls for entertainment. That was when he entered upon a dark room, but there was a desk in the far off corner with candle on it. There was a small paper slip with an address written under the candle. The street address and home looked familiar to him. Inuyasha didn't know why, but it was as if his soul was calling him there. _I'll check it out later today, _he thought.

The usual noise of a doorknob being turn was heard, making him quickly materialize out of there. Frequently, when he does materialize, he never knows where he will appear to.

He looked at the school hallway, noting the number one, indicating he was on the first floor. "Inuyasha? Oh thank Kami you are here. Help me up will you?" he heard no other than Miroku, still lying on the floor.

"Damn monk, that girl must have messed you up," Inuyasha said floating to him then stood there looking at him.

"Stop standing there and help me," Miroku told him.

"Miroku, you are an idiot. If I need to get that point across, I should write it on your forehead while you are sleeping. Maybe Sango can knock some sense into your brain. I think you were dropped way to many times as a kid," Inuyasha said helping Miroku up after hearing his plea.

"Thanks for the help. Now, I'm going to get in trouble by my teacher for missing the class. I hope I do not miss walking home with my beloved Sango," Miroku said with a grin. The monk turned to the place where he was left after getting hit,"I've been laying there for kami knows how long."

"Oi, don't look at me. I ain't the one going around and groping girls," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"I don't stoop so low. I don't go around groping every girl I see," Miroku said.

"Well from the looks of it monk, you seem like it," Inuyasha retorted.

"Stupid, lecherous, always touching girls, good for nothing monk," Sango growled, she was about to explode.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned, she had her hands filled with her books for the next class. "Don't tell me Miroku groped you again," Kagome said walking with her to lunch.

"No. All the girls in my last class came up to me and asked how I would be with the guy that gropes their asses and put up with him. Then the bitch, Mizuki, said that she'd be willing to bare his child." Her face changed into disgust and anger,"What the hell is wrong with her? Where's Miroku? Im going to kill him this time for what ever crap he said to her," she said, with fire in her brown eyes.

"I'm not sure where he is. Inuyasha must be with him, I can sense his and Miroku's aura around here somewhere," Kagome muttered. The raven haired girl was cautiously walking with the angered demon slayer. Sango was cursing out and her face was all red. _Why can't she just admit that she likes Miroku. Even I can see it. _Kagome sighed, _I can't even admit it to myself that I'm starting to like ghost boy. But we can't be together at all. _

"Looking for me?" speaking of Inuyasha, he popped out of no where, again.

"Ah! You jerk!" Kagome screamed in surprise. "Don't do that. I hate it when you do that," she said, her heart was racing.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said with a grin, he placed his arm around her shoulder. Kagome blushed at what he was doing.

"Seems you are pretty comfortable there Kagome," Miroku said, seeing them as he made his way to them as well.

Sango clenched her fists tightly, the only good thing was that not even the monk knew what was going to happen.

"You," Sango said pointing to Miroku.

"Um. Me? What's wrong my beloved?" Miroku asked, he was fairly confused at her sudden tone and the expression on her face.

"Holy crap, mind telling me what he did this time?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome, seeing Sango lunge at defenseless Miroku who grimaced, knowing whats to come.

"I don't think I can. If Sango is this mad then she'll say it in a few seco-" Kagome was cut off by Sango's yelling.

How was it that none of the teachers came out to investigate what was going on? That didn't matter.

"You stupid, ass, perverted, ahhh! I'm going to kill you!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha winced at Miroku's yell. "That's going to leave a mark. How many points does Sango have?" he asked Kagome.

She had a book of the amount of hits Sango did to anyone, mainly of the tally marks were because of Miroku. "I think I need a new book," she answered. "By the end of today, I think Miroku might need an ambulance. Can't you do anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why not?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Because the monk deserves it."

"Ghost boy, I didn't know you were a such a sadist," Kagome said to him.

"I didn't know you were so observant," he muttered.

She laughed,"You sure know me," Kagome turned to see Miroku getting hit on the head," He has to stop groping girls, it's bad for his health if he is getting beaten all the time."

"Kagome, we are talking about Miroku. The dumb ass with the stupid hand," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Hey Sango, why don't we get some lunch? Then you can keep beating Miroku up later," Kagome suggested.

Sango held her fist in the air above the monk's head. The word, lunch, stopped her and she changed to her nice self. "Sounds good to me," she said, dropping Miroku.

"She is the death of me," Miroku groaned in pain. "You got that right," Inuyasha said following the girls. Miroku wasn't hurt as much, he knew Sango was holding back and didn't really want to hurt him, but the last hit on the head hurt like hell.

The classes and lunch went by faster than anticipated.

The gang were walking to the school entrance to exit out. Kagome stopped and sighed,"Guys, you go on ahead. I almost forgot I had detention today," she said. Inuyasha crossed his arms, muttering something about stupid teachers. "Really Kagome? We can wait," Sango told her.

Kagome shook her head,"Don't worry, it's fine. I'll meet you guys at the park near my house. There is a deli by there and we can grab something to eat. It's only for forty five minutes."

Sango and Miroku were putting their books in the locker and walked to the door. "Well, if you say so," Sango said to her before walking out. Kagome and Inuyasha could hear their voices and the threat of Sango if Miroku touched her even once.

"I'll be going somewhere, but I'll meet you at the park too," Inuyasha said. Kagome tilted her head to the side,"Okay, where are you going?"

Inuyasha shrugged,"To some place. It's a home address, which is familiar to me. Maybe it was my house when I was, well, you-know."

Kagome nodded in understanding,"If anything happens, get out of there fast." He grinned,"Worried about me already?" he asked.

"Oh yeah in your dreams mister," Kagome said with a laugh and turned to walk to where her suppose detention class was.

Inuyasha floated off, he remembered the address. He knew it by heart.

Kagome walked up the stairs and into the classroom. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up Miss. Higurashi," the substitute teacher said taking a sip out of her coffee.

"Sit down and write why you are in here, a full page. I will be right back, I finished my coffee. Stay here," the sub said. Something about the way she said it sounded, weird. Kagome shook her head and the sub walked out.

Inuyasha arrived at the address, he walked around the grounds of the mansion of the home and nothing came back to him. No memories or what so ever. He noticed a middle aged woman with long black hair and kind eyes. She seemed to look depressed, his ears flattened in sadness.

xxxxx

"She's in there?" the voice said on the other line of the phone.

A woman walked out of the grounds of the school, with a full cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yes Naraku she is in the school where I left her," the woman said with venom in her voice.

"Good then, blow it up."

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I hope I get good reviews for this one. Sadly I have other news. I probably won't update for two or three weeks. I have to go to school starting the fifth of August for classes and practice exams. Parents never tell you if they sign you up for early studying. My third year of high school is coming soon and it is the most important year for me. If I have any extra time on my hands, I'll update when I can. Please review and thanks for reading, until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	23. Chapter 22

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Hi everybody, I wrote this chapter early. I won't be updating for this story in another week. I have studying to do. I've been studying for many hours, cramming a whole school year in two weeks. Sucks. Oh well, as long helps me for my third school year that is coming. Enjoy the chapter...may I remind you that I may be evil. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

X

X

X

"Mom, I've been worried about Kagome," Souta said, he was sitting at the table with his grandfather.

His grandfather nodded as well,"She has been acting rather strange lately. Do you think she caught a disease. If she has we-"

"Dad," Mrs. Higurashi laughed, a smile spread across her face," Kagome isn't sick. She has been working hard for her class. Sango told me that the exams have been getting harder. So when she comes home, don't question her, even if she is acting strange."

"My granddaughter will become someone great in the world. As long as she doesn't fall back," Grandpa Higurashi said.

"Sis is weird, sometimes I see her talking but no one is there," Souta said.

Mrs. Higurashi and gramps exchanged looks. "What do you mean my boy?"

"Well when I walk past Kagome's room, she's always talking to someone, but when I walk in. She's sitting on her desk and there's no one there," Souta said.

His grandfather got up from his chair and smiled,"Then we have a ghost on our hands my boy. Think about it."

"A-A g-ghost?" Souta stuttered.

"Dear, don't mind your grandfather. There isn't really a ghost," his mother said.

"B-But what if grandpa really is telling the truth?" Souta asked.

His grandfather turned to him,"What do you mean if I really was telling you the truth? I am a priest and I can detect a demonic aura," he said proudly.

"Dad, can you sense any here with us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No, well. That is beyond the point. I will teach Souta how to detect demonic aura's. Like I taught Kagome when she was younger," grandpa Higurashi tapped his chin,"Although that girl never really listened. When she comes home tell me." He walked to his room to take his daily nap. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"What exactly did grandpa teach Kagome. If he told her stories, I don't think I will be able to listen," Souta said. _Kagome's hiding something. _He thought.

xxxxxx

Inuyasha left the home where he was at. None of it made any sense. Why couldn't he remember who his family was. He just remembered his name. "Damn," he cursed as he waited for the others to arrive.

He was waiting at the park. When he noticed a tree near by. Inuyasha eyed it and he heard voice. Telling him to wake up and be strong. He took hold of his head by his hands. Trying to block them out.

"I'm telling you Miroku, if you so as touch me one more time I am going to...Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sango said.

She and Miroku just arrived, the monk had a red hand print. It didn't take a stupid person to know what he did.

"I'm alright. Have you guys seen Kagome?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"It's been an hour, how long is this damn detention thing?" Inuyasha asked, he hated that he left her alone. By herself and unprotected.

"Maybe she is coming," Miroku said.

"The school is only a ten minute walk dumb ass," Inuyasha said.

The monk sighed,"I was just saying."

"Then say something smart," the ghost half demon retorted.

Sango looked around,"Wow, this tree is so big. It's like the one in Kagome's home." Inuyasha looked at the tree, it felt familiar, just like the address.

"Is something troubling you Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned him.

Inuyasha shook his head,"No. It's just that this place is familiar."

"Well there is no shocker there. You passed on here," Miroku told him.

Sango elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh the pain," the monk whined.

"How do you guys know that?" Inuyasha asked them, raising a brow. Did they know something that he didn't.

"Well it was that, if you think this place is familiar then it's obviously where you did," Sango said, looking at him. Inuyasha nodded,"You might be right. You guys aren't hiding anything are you?"

"Inuyasha does this innocent look say that we are hiding anything?" Miroku said, with an innocent expression. Even a fake halo above his head.

"No that look says that your are a pervert and an idiot," Inuyasha commented.

"How harsh," Miroku said.

"You know I'm going to the damn school," Inuyasha told them.

Sango nodded,"We are going with you." "We are?" "Of course, what did you think we were going to do?" "I was hoping for some time to be alone with you," Miroku told her. He received a slap. "Keep dreaming." "That I will my dear Sango."

They walked to the school, but a certain ghost was getting impatient for not getting there fast.

"Relax Inuyasha we are already he-" Miroku said when he saw the school ablaze.

"K-Kagome," Sango said holding on to Miroku's shoulder for support.

"Shit! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, materalizing from the others and to the school. He floated his way through the fiery flames, even though it wouldn't hurt him, but the smoke made it hard to see.

He came upon the room where she had her detention class,"Kagome!" he shouted desperately. _She can't be. Damn it. _"Where the hell are you wench? Answer me right now!" he shouted.

Not even a cough or answer. "Kagome," he whispered.

Minutes after the school crumbled to the ground. On the school grounds, Miroku was holding Sango who was crying for her friend. The moment he saw Inuyasha, by the look on his face it said it all.

She didn't make it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know how it was, sorry it was short, I have studying to do. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

For some unknown reason, I can't seem to change the title for the last chapter. It's suppose to say chapter 22, not chapter 23. Sorry if I made anyone confused because of that. I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I was caught up watching a movie called Stardust. It's been a while since I've seen it, I love that movie! Well, enjoy reading the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

X

X

X

"Miroku, Kagome was too young to die. She didn't even stand a chance in there," Sango said as she was being held by Miroku.

"I know," the monk didn't even grope her once, it was the wrong time to do it, after the lost of their friend.

"What will her family say? They think they'll be seeing her go home, her cheerful self," Sango muttered, tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Shut up," they heard Inuyasha say. Sango sniffled a cry and dried her tears. "No, why don't you you jackass!" Sango shouted.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, hugging Sango close to him.

"You two idiots are talking about her like she is already dead. Kagome can't be dead. She isn't dead so quit crying. Damn it people, I hate it when people cry. Kagome isn't dead get that in your brains," Inuyasha said to them, his eyes were hidden by his bangs, _Kagome is not dead. She isn't. _

Miroku and Sango stared at him, wide eyed and startled.

"Inuyasha, I can not sense her spiritual power here. I'm afraid she's-" Miroku was held up, suspended in air. Inuyasha's eyes were bloody red, he was turning into his demonic form.

"Kagome...isn't...dead," he snarled, holding Miroku by his throat.

"Inuyasha! Let him go!" Sango shouted, afraid that anything will happen. She has never seen this happen before.

"Inuyasha...listen to me... if Kagome was really dead, then wouldn't her soul be here?" Miroku choked out.

The ghost half demon's eyes turned back to it's original gold, losing any sight that he was transformed into a full demon moments ago. He dropped the monk onto the cold hard cement."I don't fucking know. Who ever did this is going to die. I know the damn substitute was into this trap. I want to know why the hell they wanted to kill Kagome. Why! Damn it Miroku, why..why did they. Kagome, she can't be dead," Inuyasha used all the strength and made a street light bulb flicker then shatter into many pieces.

"How can you possibly know that she isn't dead?" Sango asked him, her eyes were still watery.

Inuyasha looked at the demon slayer and she gasped. His eyes showed love and loss, the will power of losing someone he...it was possible that he fell in love with Kagome. "Inuyasha," Sango said, she rubbed her eyes to see if they were playing tricks, but no, they weren't.

"Kagome isn't dead, because somewhere in my...heart, I know she isn't," Inuyasha told them. He wasn't really one to express his feelings out loud, especially about someone he truly cared and loved. Sango cried even more.

"What the hell are you crying for?!" Inuyasha shouted, here he was talking about the girl that was presumed dead and now the taijiya is once again crying a new barrage of fresh tears.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone could say," Sango slapped Miroku on the shoulder,"Be more like him you perverted idiot."

Miroku raised his arms in defeat,"I am not going to die if that's what you are saying." Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"If you think that Kagome is still alive, then why don't you go look for her. We will talk to Kagome's family, incase they think she is dead," Sango said, pulling Miroku's arms to follow her.

"I don't _think_ Kagome is still alive Sango," Inuyasha said, turning away from them and began to take a few steps forward,"I _know_ she is alive. And I'm going to find her."

Sango gapped at him, but nodded her head and she and Miroku left to Kagome's home.

"Kagome, I'm going to find you. You aren't dead I know it," Inuyasha said to himself.

xxxx

Mrs. Higurashi was washing the dishes when she heard her son call her to the phone. "I'm coming Souta!" she shouted, hearing an okay coming from her only son. She smiled and set the last plate on the counter, then dried her hands off with a paper towel.

"Mom, they said it's from Kagome's school," Souta said, handing the home phone to his mother. _Oh boy! Kagome is in trouble, _Souta smiled, finally having the chance to see that his older sister was no long a goody goody like his mother would think.

Souta looked up at his mother. Something was wrong, because her face changed from her bright usual one to one of anguish. "Mom?" he questioned.

His grandfather walked into the room and noticed his daughter-in-law paled. "Airi, what is wrong?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi turned to them and couldn't let any words form.

"Kagome," was the word she said before she fainted.

"Mom!" Souta shouted and tried to wake her up. "Boy, bring me a wet cloth, we have to place it on your mothers forehead. What ever she heard, it couldn't be good news," his grandfather said.

Souta nodded,"Right. I'll go get it," he ran into the kitchen to retrieve it.

There was a knock on the front door. "I got it!" Souta yelled, giving his grandfather the wet cloth. Souta opened it and noticed it was Kagome's friends. "Hey you guys," he said.

"Hi Souta, we wanted to talk to you about..K-Kagome," Sango managed to say, she had to be strong, whether or not Inuyasha was right, he seemed pretty sure of the idea.

Kagome's little brother had question marks over his head,"Okay."

Miroku and Sango walked in, finding a passed out Mrs. Higurashi. "What happened," Sango asked Kagome's grandfather.

"Mom passed out, it was some lady on the phone talking about Kagome and that's all I know," Souta said. Miroku and Sango helped place Mrs. Higurashi on the couch.

"Do you two know what is going on. Why this would happen to my daughter-in-law?" Kagome's grandfather asked them. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before nodding their heads.

"Is Kagome in trouble? Her school called and they wouldn't be calling if she was in trouble. My school called my mom once when I accidentally broke a window with my soccer ball," Souta said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe you two should sit down," Miroku said to the two. Grandpa Higurashi and Souta both sat down.

"Kagome was in school today and..well...M-Miroku, I can't do it...I can't," Sango said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Miroku nodded, he knew that it was difficult for Sango to explain it to her family.

"Well, tell us what happened," Souta said, he leaned forward, thinking it Kagome was in trouble for lacking in her class.

"We came to the school to find it all in rubble. Someone must have placed an explosive," Miroku stated. Kagome's grandfather, shook his head,"Not my granddaughter. She can not be dead."

Sango swallowed hard,"Well there is one more thing, a friend of ours thinks she isn't dead."

Miroku looked at her, "Sango you can't, Kaede specifically said-" he whispered before she sent him a dead set glare.

"The hell I can. I don't care," Sango hissed at him. "Kagome can see the ghost of a half demon. The one that she was with a long time ago, the one that Kaede made a herbal potion to make her forget," Sango blurted out.

xxxx

Inuyasha searched and searched for her. He called out to her desperately. He didn't give up, but some how he wound up at the park where he was told to meet up. It was as if he was hit with a sack of bricks. Remembering that night.

_He paced around the room. He hated that she couldn't remember him. "Quit walking around like that and sit your ass down. You are disturbing my concentration," he heard his brother say. _

_"Shut the hell up. I don't need to be listening to your crap," Inuyasha said. His brother, Sesshoumaru, looked up from his desk,"It isn't my fault that Naraku wants that jewel that's inside that miko. Kaede said it will only be for a short time, just until we get rid of him. Then you can be with your precious miko." _

_"Keh, why couldn't the old hag have the damn jewel," Inuyasha said stubbornly. It's been a month since Kaede gave Kagome the herbal potion, she couldn't remember him, Sango, Miroku and the others. He was fortunate that she forgot about the stupid wolf. _

_"Because your miko is the protector of the jewel you obdurated pup," Sesshoumaru said," I must go attend a meeting, wait here and do not do anything reckless. You start school on Monday morning. You haven't been there in a while." _

_"Monday...That's in a week," Inuyasha muttered. Just as Sesshoumaru left the room, after sending a glare to him, his brother's assistant,Jaken, walked into the room. "Here a letter," the toad threw it at his feet. _

_"Thanks," Inuyasha spat out. He began to read it and his eyes widened. "Kagome," he whispered,"She remembered." Rin walked in and noticed him with a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you smile in weeks," she commented. _

_"I have to go. Tell Sesshoumaru I'm going to the park, the one by where Kagome lives," Inuyasha said, walking out the door. Rin opened her mouth to speak to him,"Hey wait, Inuyasha!" _

_Outside the window a woman was on a white feather hovering by. "He bought it, Naraku. Once he's out of the picture, you can get the jewel," she said, speaking into the phone. Her red eyes watched as Sesshoumaru's mate called out for the half demon. "Good work Kagura." _

_Inuyasha ran on top the buildings, in the letter, he was told to meet her by the tree. He knew of the jewel that she possessed, but she would never take it out in public. He knew where it was because she told him. _

_He arrived at the spot, the tree similar to the Goshinboku at her home, the one he met her for the first time. Before he knew it, he felt blood steep out from his stomach, a large hole was in his gut. Then he was knocked down onto the ground, his head hit a rock. He cursed out and groaned, who ever was doing this to him, was going to pay. "Who the hell-" "Good luck in hell Inuyasha," a woman with red eyes spat out. He saw total darkness. _

Inuyasha flinched, he remembered the night, he was suppose to meet Kagome. He knew Miroku, Sango, long before he met them in his ghost state. What was with the jewel? What did it do exactly? He growled, something was missing, he didn't know what.

"Inuyasha," he heard. His eyes widened,"Kagome?" he called out her name. He felt that he fell to the ground, he blinked several times to see a girl covered in ashes.

"Kami, Kagome. What the hell happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Where the fuck have you been? Why aren't you dead?" he asked. _Oh shit, wrong thing to say. _

"What do you mean why am I not dead? Do you want me to die?!" Kagome cried out.

"No! It came out wrong..I..gah!" He scratched his head in frustration and embraced her tightly. "I thought I lost you. If you died. There is no reason for me to stay in this world, I can't bare to even think that the woman I love died," his eyes widened at what he just said.

Kagome looked at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. _Did he say he loved me? _

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I'm sorry I had to end it there. Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys, in a non freaky way, because that'll be weird? Lol, you guys are so awesome. I'll be posting another chapter right after my days after my classes end. Damn, I forgot, ano...I have classes starting on the fifth and I got exams, so I'll be posting the next chapter after the fourteen. I'll be posting other chapters for my other stories, check them out if you want to. I'll be ending A LONG Journey on the eighth, so I can work on In Another's Place and The Other Worlds of Us. If you guys have any questions and are confused, if you want me to pm you to explain this chapter, I will. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Hi everyone. It was great to read all of your wonderful reviews, you guys really are the best. Enjoy reading the chapter! I start school tomorrow, goodness it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

X

X

x

"Inuyasha, did...did you just say that you-" Kagome touched her heart and it was beating rapidly. His golden eyes were wider than ever before.

"No. No. No I didn't," he denied it fairly quickly. She flinched at his words and crossed her arms,"What do you mean you didn't." Inuyasha couldn't say anything, he was left like a gapping fish.

"So you don't love me. Well," she scoffed and shook her head, she let out a, "hmph," and she turned around, starting to walk away.

His ears drooped, he remembered everything about his death and life, but it was impossible to tell her when she couldn't remember. It wasn't time for her to remember anything of what happened before she met him as a ghost. The trouble they were in, the people the knew, but already know. There was also the jewel that a bad guy wanted. Most importantly, him. Inuyasha didn't want to risk losing her again. There was one way, but he didn't know how hard she'll take it. He'll have to get out of her life, let her live without him around.

"H-Hey! Where the hell do you think you are going wench!" he shouted, seeing her leave him. Inuyasha was afraid that the minute she left, she'll disappear as if she were dead.

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a icy glare. "I'm going home you jerk!" she yelled.

_Oh kami, what have I done, I've unleashed a demon into the world. _Inuyasha thought, then face-palming himself. _I am such an idiot. _His inner subconscious agreed with him.

"Kagome you aren't getting away from me. We haven't finished talking yet! Come back here wench!" he yelled back at her.

"Fat chance, BAKA!" the raven haired girl shouted.

"If you don't come back here you'll regret it!" he bellowed.

"What the hell would I regret? Do you regret saying that you love me? Is that it Inuyasha? What if I were to say that I loved you too? But, you know what, just forget everything I said. I don't think I could look you in the eye after this. Just go away!" her voice was breaking and she wiped her unshed tears.

"Maybe I should go!" he shouted, just as angry as her. Their shouts could be heard a block away if they continued.

"Then go you jerk!" Kagome yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "You didn't have to say that you loved me! Why would I care?! Just leave me alone!" she shouted even more.

"Fine! I will! Maybe I should just go to the other world with the girl who died weeks ago when we first met!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stopped and her hands balled into tight fists. "Then have a happy after life," she whispered, then continued on walking.

Kagome didn't hear him say anything after what she just said, he stood quiet or he could have disappeared. She walked, her feet were getting tired, but she didn't complain. There was a clap of thunder, making her jump in nervousness and she shook her head.

_Stupid Inuyasha. How can he be like...ugh! I don't think I have the nerve to talk to him. When I just- _Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, _I just told him I loved him too. Why did I say all those things I didn't mean. I'm the stupid one, but he's the jerk. _

She arrived at her home, ten agonizing minutes later. Walking up the hell stair-steps, Kagome opened her home door and walked in. The first thing she noticed her mother on the couch, she looked like she was asleep. Then she noticed, Miroku, Sango, her brother and grandfather, sitting on the couch.

"Kagome," Sango whispered, she couldn't believe it that her friend was alive. "You're alive?" she asked.

The raven haired girl looked down at the floor. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs and she didn't look up. "Yes. I'm not in the mood to talk." Kagome walked up the stairs.

Sango looked at Miroku in question. "Hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything. You're a girl. It's obviously a girl's problem. I am not a girl, so I wouldn't know," Miroku said to her. Sango rolled her eyes and went to speak with Kagome.

Once she got there, she found out that she locked the door to her room. "Kags, are you okay? Miroku and I were worried. Is everything alright? Can I come in?" Sango asked her, she listened to hear her words. "I'm fine Sango," she heard Kagome say, but she didn't take it. "Hey, let me in before I break this stupid door. You know I will," Sango said, adding seriousness into her voice.

Not even a second passed when Sango heard the door unlock and Kagome opened it. "Kagome, what happened?" Sango said walking into her room as Kagome sat on her bed. Sango closed the door, but before she did, poked her head out for any signs of Miroku coming near. She shrugged and sighed.

"Inuyasha, he said that he loved me, but then he denied it. Sango, I said the dumbest words I could have said in my entire life. I was angry with him, for some reason it felt like he was..." Kagome groaned.

"Hiding something? Kags, the guy is dead, what is there to hide?" Sango said to her, _It's not my place to tell her. I can't tell her. _

"Exactly, but even if he is. I don't think I want to know. He's so stubborn. We started to argue, but I wished it was one of those little fights. I think this one was even worse than the one he disappeared for a week. Sango, I don't even know why I'm the only one who can see him. There has to be a reason. You're wearing a bracelet to see him, Miroku can sense well see where he is because he's a monk," Kagome said.

Sango snorted,"A perverted monk. Heck, he's an ex-monk because he asks any girl to bare his child and rubs my ass."

Kagome laughed,"That's Miroku." She looked out to the sacred tree that was outside. "That tree," she whispered. "It's like the one in the park and," Kagome got up her eyes widened. "I have to go," the raven haired girl said with a smile. _I am such an idiot. I will not lose him again. He came into my life and he is not leaving without me having a say in it. Even if I told him to leave. I know he won't._

"Go? You just got here. Kagome, what is going in that head of yours?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her, her eyes were shining with compassion and happiness. "I need to see him. I told him that he can have a happy after life with the girl who died-"

"Kikyo? Wait. Oh Kami I'm so confused,"Sango rubbed her head.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it. He must be there still. Our lives are connected some how and when I look at that tree in my yard, the one in the park, I can feel it in my heart that I must have known Inuyasha some how. Sango do you know what this means?" Kagome said, overly excited.

Sango looked at her completed dumbfounded. "Um...no."

Kagome's smile faded and frowned,"Neither do I, but I will find out," with that, she ran out. Sango didn't know what to say, than think, _What the hell just happened here? _

Kagome raced down the stairs and passed the living room, she could hear Miroku call her name in confusion, but she just left. Kagome ran to the park, she breathed heavily and she stopped at the tree. She saw Inuyasha there still, on the bottom, he looked more at peace, but his face was filled with sadness.

"I've said stupid things," She said, she noticed his ears twitch and he gazed up at her.

"But the stupidest words I've said was for you to leave me. Because the truth is that I don't want you to leave. I wouldn't think that, not even for a second. What happened earlier was just two people who were both idiots and didn't realize what they were saying. Saying things they didn't mean."

Inuyasha stared at her, his face was unreadable. Although, her words made him smile. He got up and crossed his arms. "Yeah, we are both idiots. I'm a jerk who couldn't admit his feelings." Kagome cocked her head to the side, she felt that her heart was going to burst, she knew where this was going.

"I was a jerk. Even when I was alive. I didn't get close to anyone because I was afraid to get hurt, being what I am, what I was," he said. Inuyasha walked toward her.

"Yeah you are a total jerk, but that's what I like about you," Kagome let out a laugh, starting to walk toward him too.

Once they were face to face she looked into his eyes.

"But I was the biggest jerk in the world, not being able to tell some certain, stubborn girl something that he has been trying to say ever since the day he met her," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled,"And what was that?"

Inuyasha shook his head,"That he loved her. He knows that now. He was afraid of losing her earlier, but...I am not going to let that happen. If anyone harms you, they'll have to face one pissed off ghost half demon. Kagome, I love you, and I mean every word."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, then she reopened them,"I love you too." Her heart fluttered and she felt that she was at peace with him.

They heard claps and their heads snapped to the street. "This is really touching. Really touching. I think I just threw up inside a little," a man said walking out of the shadows. His dark black hair was up to his knees. He wore a dark cape over his clothing, his red eyes looked at them. _He can see Inuyasha, _Kagome began to worry.

"Naraku, you bastard, what the hell do you want," Inuyasha growled, putting Kagome behind him. She could sense the horrible aura, it made her shiver in fear. This man, this man was the cause of it.

"Inuyasha you know exactly what I want," Naraku said, his grin turned into a devious one. "We want the girl. Dead or Alive."

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

I don't know how this chapter was. I think it was great. I should fix it, perhaps I will. Anyway, man...I start school tomorrow, only for three hours to study for future classes and the SAT's. It suppose to be summer! Oh well, I'll do what ever it takes to get good grades, this year is very important, I'll probably update less, but I will do my very best! This story isn't over yet! Sorry it was short, I'm working on more chapters for 1 love 2 hearts 3 words. Don't forget to review!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	26. Chapter 25

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary**: At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Sorry for the long awaited chapter, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I have important news at the end of the chapter. Forgive me please, for making it so short. I have a doctors appointment and I have to leave in five minutes. Enjoy reading the chapter! Sorry, again, for it being short.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

X

X

X

"You aren't getting anywhere near her you bastard," Inuyasha growled at Naraku as he walked closer to the two.

Kagome was standing behind him, but she knew that they were in deep trouble, _What does this guy want with me? I __didn't do anything?! _

"Hiraikotsu!" a battle cry rang out in the park, a familiar one. One that made Inuyasha wrap his arm Kagome's waist and bring her forcefully to the ground. With his other free arm, he placed it over her head to protect her. They heard the sounds of flesh cutting and ripping apart. There was also the whoosh of a gigantic boomerang that passed over their heads by centimeters.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" they heard Miroku's voice, they both looked up and saw the monk running to them with Sango as she swiftly caught hiraikotsu with one arm.

"Are you two alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Sango asked, a little worried about what happened.

"What. The. Hell. Was. THAT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I assume that it was one of Naraku's puppets, he does that all the time, but I didn't think he'd attack soon," Miroku stated.

"Not that," Inuyasha said, he looked at Sango,"Watch where the hell you swing that damn thing. If I was alive, it would chop my head off with one swing!"

Sango restlessly laughed and rubbed her neck,"Sorry about that. If I didn't kill the stupid puppet, Kagome would probably be dead or worse."

"What could be worse that chopping someone's head off with your enormous boomerang?" Inuyasha asked the demon slayer.

"Uh, guys. I am one to usually freak out here, but, what just happened. Who's Naraku?" Kagome said, blanched at what just happened moments ago.

"Naraku is the bad guy, who wants to get rid of you and take a jewel," Inuyasha answered.

"The bad guy...jewel? All of this, wanting my head on a platter, is for some stupid jewel!" Kagome shouted incredulously. She pulled her hair to make her point.

Inuyasha backed away from her outrage and his ears drooped at her shouts.

"And what about this puppet? Is he, some kind of puppet master or something?" Kagome began with her barrage of questions that were soon to be answered.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha,"How do you know about Naraku?" he arched a brow as he asked the ghost half demon.

Inuyasha waved him off,"Nows not the time. First, let's get out of this damn park, it's giving me the fucking willies."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, wondering who in the world would say that. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip to prevent herself from letting out a laugh after what Inuyasha said.

The gang left the park and walked back to Kagome's home.

"So, I heard from Sango that you told Kagome that you loved her," Miroku said as he was walking behind Kagome and Sango, they were both speaking of what happened after she left. Kagome didn't tell her the part of her and Inuyasha confessing their love to one another, being that the said half demon was walking behind them along with a perverted monk.

Inuyasha growled at him and glared daggers at Sango's back,"Yes and that's all I'm going to tell you lech."

"My good friend, it was about time," Miroku said with a grin.

"Shut up."

"That I won't do. It's too fun to see you all pissed off and-" that earned Miroku and hard hit upside his head. "I'll shut up now," Miroku said.

"Keh."

After their walk to Kagome's home in silence, they finally arrived at her home. As soon as Kagome opened the door she was having the life squeezed out of her by her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was drying her tears, but they kept rolling down her cheeks as she had her hands on the sides of her daughter's face.

"My baby you are alright. When the someone called and said that you were in the school when it exploded, I didn't know what to do," her mother cried and Kagome rubbed her back, saying that she was okay.

"But mom, you fainted as soon as you heard the news, " Souta said to his mother.

"I know that dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, switching her gaze to her son, then back at Kagome. "After I woke up, your friends told me that you were okay and that you left to the park. I don't understand why though. Kagome is there something you want to say to me? You can tell me anything sweetheart."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then the door bell rang and she went to get it.

She opened the door and there stood a woman with long black hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hi," she said with a warm smile. Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome went and his gaze went to the woman at the door.

"Mother..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Alright, so here's the news, I'll only get to update once a month for this story. Why? It's because I won't be using my computer until the end of the week, so I'm lucky I got to use it today for school. I'll only get to use my precious computer on Saturdays for now on because of school. *cries* You can throw all the bricks you'd like to throw at me, but that's the reason. So on my profile it will tell you when I update. For this story, it will be updated the last week of the month. Please forgive me! I may as well post another chapter today, but I can't promise anything.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary**: At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

Hi I'm sorry for the week long wait. I still don't have my computer back and I resorted to another way to update my stories. My phone, which is a pain in the butt since it changes words and never does a single thing I want it to do. I am ending another of my stories this Wednesday, In Another's Place, but don't be mad if I don't update so much for this story. I'm going to update more for One Love Two Hearts Three Words after that story is finished. I'm sorry if this chapter came out short, it's more of a filler-chapter. I can't tell how long it is, since I'm using my phone. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

X

X

X

"So the demon slayer and monk intervened with your plan and destroyed your puppet. Why is it such a surprise to you?" Kagura said looking at her fan that was in her hand. Her hair was tied up, wearing a dark fuchsia color with white kimono, a feather in her hair.

"No, that's where you are wrong Kagura, I did expect them to. But what I did not expect was," Naraku held her throat and narrowed his eyes critically at her,"To see her alive. Your little friend told me that she was dead. I sent my puppet to the park to seek out Inuyasha and what I find is to see the girl alive and well. I want her dead. I want the jewel. The only way I can get it, is if you do your damn job right. Now I'll ask you again, why is it that Inuyasha now knows who he is and who she is," Naraku spat at her, letting her go.

Kagura glared at him,"You'll get your damn jewel, but tell me this. Why do you want it so bad?" she said, rubbing her neck.

"All in due time Kagura. For that information, you need to succeed in what I want. Then you'll get your answers. Now that the plan with killing her in the explosion failed, we have to go figure out how else to get her alone. Inuyasha has been with her for every second following her around like a lost puppy," Naraku said, sitting down in his desk chair, the dark room only showed his jaws as the moon was showing outside the window.

A young girl walked in, wearing a white gown, void-less eyes that were as black as coal. Her hair was half up and half down, her hands never leaving the mirror she had in hand. "Good timing Kanna, show me where the priestess I seek is."

Kagura scoffed, _I've heard of this Sacred Jewel, one to give you a wish. One that all demons once wanted, but then disappeared many centuries ago. Kagome...this girl is the descendant of that of Midoriko, the one who created it. He wants this girl dead just to get one damn jewel. _"How pathetic," she muttered.

"Did you say something," red eyes shot in her direction. Kagura looked away,"No. It was just the wind."

xxxx

Inuyasha paced around the room, his mother. She was just downstairs and here he was in Kagome's room. It was upsetting that even his own mother couldn't sense, hear or see him. It pained him inside, but he had to accept that he was dead. He looked at Kagome who was sitting on her bed, deep in thought. _Something is bothering her, _he thought with a concerned look.

"Well, we have to go now Kagome. I'll call you later and figure out what's going on. But you shouldn't leave your house alright," Sango said walking into her room. Kagome gave her a small nod, followed by a hug.

"Hey don't I get one as well," Miroku said, stepping inside and walked towards Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped in between them, his claws sharpened and a certain monks eyes dilated into the size of a dot. "I guess, I'll see you sometime Kagome," Miroku said nervously walked over to Sango.

"Make sure she doesn't take one step out of this house Inuyasha. Or you'll be facing my wrath," Sango said eyeing him as she walked to the door.

"That's not something I want to do, especially if I'm dead."

"What is this the teen police?" Kagome said with a laugh. "Um, unfortunately Kagome, it is," Miroku said to her.

"Oh for Kami's sake, we need to get going. Inuyasha, I know you are feeling weird that your mother is here and all, but she's waiting for us. We called her over since we had things to discuss," Sango informed them.

This caught Inuyasha's and Kagome's attention,"What things?" Inuyasha was the one to ask her.

Sango paled slightly or it must have been the trick of the light, but the stubborn half-demon caught it. "Just things okay, I am not going to be interrogated because of that. Let's go lecher," she said, walking out and flashing them the 'V' sign with her hand. Miroku waved goodbye and left with her.

"They are hiding something," Kagome said, walking up to her door and closing it. Inuyasha nodded,"I know."

After that, they fell silent, being of their confession of love, they could finally discuss it.

"Inuyasha/Kagome..." they both said at the same time.

"You go first," they said in unison. Kagome blushed and looked around the room. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck at how uncomfortable the atmosphere became.

Suddenly something crossed his mind and he opened his mouth to speak again,"How did you get out of the school?" Kagome was taken back at the question, but she settled to answer it.

"Kikyo," she answered, sitting down back on her bed in a pretzel way. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side,"Kikyo? Wha..how and when?" he went over to sit with her.

"She was the one who came to me when I was sitting in the room by myself after the sub or who ever it really was, told me that I was in danger. I owe her my life if she wasn't dead," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes,"My life flashed before my eyes as soon as the school exploded. The last thing I thought about, besides my family was you." Inuyasha smiled into her hair. "Me?"

"Yes you and don't you get cocky, I know you," she giggled. Kagome continued,"I thought of how I wouldn't see you and you'll just be roaming around here, trapped and not knowing who you were. But you remember who you are now. Although, I couldn't stop thinking of how...how I wouldn't tell you how much I cared for you. That I loved you and-..." she untangled herself from him and walked over to her window, her back to him.

Her face was red and heating up rapidly. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and she shivered at his touch, goosebumps started to ride. "Why don't you rest. I'll be here to watch over you," he said.

"You're right. I just need to clear my mind. For all I know, you'll be the first thing I see in the morning," Kagome said turning around to face him. Inuyasha nodded. Things were starting to get a little distant between them. Hopefully, it won't be like that for long.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Was it short? I can't tell. I hope it wasn't a bad chapter. I think this was okay, but not so good. How was it? I thought I wouldn't get to use my phone to post this chapter. But I managed to do it, but then my sister told my parents I was using it. Goodness, little sisters, I hope I don't get in to much trouble. I'm going to post more chapters for In Another's Place if they don't take my phone away. Wish me luck!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	28. Chapter: 27

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary**: At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Did we just hit five hundred reviews? *gasps dramatically and faints* You people have to earn rewards. I was going to post next week, but seeing at the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, I didn't want to let you hang there. I still don't have my computer which will be hard to see how long this chapter is. Thank you everyone! *passes cookies all around* Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

X

X

X

"Hey Kagome," the said girl turned around as she was facing the opposite way from the school's entrance. She tucked a lock of her raven hair that was in her face that was blown by the wind.

"Hi you guys," Kagome said with a smile, looking at her three friends as they smiled back kindly to her.

"Can you believe it. Just one more year until we go into high school and then we are off to college. I'm telling you, time is going to fly by pretty quick it's already almost half a year into the school year," Ayumi said as she and the others walked into the school.

Eri and Yuka nodded,"Yes we know. Aren't you excited Kagome?"

Kagome was daydreaming and stood in the hallway staring at the exit of the door. _Why do I feel so empty? Like I'm not even here?_

"Kagome?" she heard and nervously laughed.

"Sorry, I was in my world again," Kagome told them and embarrassedly scratched her cheek.

"That's our Kagome, always the dreamer, but never the dream catcher," Yuka stated as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

Kagome was confused at what her friend just said being that she was barely paying any attention to her and they cheekily grinned at her. "Come on, we are going to be late for school," Kagome said gruffly and began to walk but when she stopped in her tracks and slumped with a bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"Um...where is our next class?" she asked drily.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi toppled over at her oblivious question. They got up, brushed their clothing off and led her to their classroom. Ayumi and Yuka began to talk with one another as they walked, Kagome and Eri were talking about upcoming school festivals feet in front of them.

"Her grandfather said she had fallen down the stairs a few days back and can't remember anything," Yuka whispered. "I feel so bad for Kagome," Ayumi said.

"So do I," Yuka said and they both nodded and picked up their pace before the late bell rang.

Kagome gapped at the number then at the subject, her head going up and down at the door number and her program paper.

Her jaw could've dropped to the floor at the horror, _A...Algebra is my first class! NOOOO! _Her eye twitched continuously and she let out an 'uhhh' sound. "I knew I had a bad feeling with my first class," Kagome said, letting out a heavy sigh. Her three friends knew that Kagome hated math.

Yuka and Eri locked their arms with hers, Ayumi pushed her in by her back and marched her and themselves into the classroom. They all sat down just before the teacher came in.

Kagome gulped at the teacher's strict expression as she glared at each and every student. "This must be the replacement teacher. We heard that we were getting one because the last one quit," Ayumi whispered to Kagome and the others.

"Hello students, I am your new teacher for this year. Your last teacher quit so now I am the one teaching you and let me tell you that there will be no note passing. No cellphones in sight or else they will be taken away and given to you at the end of the week. And absolutely, no talking when I or a student is speaking aloud. Any questions?" the teacher raised a brow and looked at everyone.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. "Lady gives you the creeps too?" she turned around to see a guy with a hat and wearing a red haori. It was like something that would be worn many many _many_ years ago. Not only that, he had long silver hair and amazing golden eyes that were the color of the sun. She had to remind herself that she was in school, in a class and here she was staring at a guy. Kagome blushed twenty shades of red and couldn't speak, so she nodded her head.

He gave her a questioning look, but their attention went to the teacher who's red eyes peered down at them. "Is my speaking boring you out of your mind, that you have to talk to the person next to you?"

The silver haired boy snorted and looked out the window. "Mr. Takahashi, I've dealt with students with your kind of...attitude and I won't be disrespected in class. If you would kindly move to the back of the class and sit there quietly, perhaps later in the class I would think of moving you to your regular seat."

Kagome watched him get up and she gazed at him, their eyes locked and hers widened. His eyes, they showed sadness and guilt.

"Kagome," she heard Eri say while getting elbowed in her ribs. "Huh?" she turned back around to face them.

"You shouldn't spas out like that. You might get in trouble," Eri told her. Kagome nodded,"Right. Got it, thanks."

For some unknown reason, she could feel him watching her, it wasn't a weird feeling that made her confused. It was the feeling that she was being protected of the sort. _What's wrong with me? I don't even know the guy. _

She started to pay attention to the lesson her teacher was teaching. Kagome looked down at her paper, not realizing that she was doodling on it. Kagome stared at it long and hard, _Did I really just draw, dog ears? _

The bell rang and she quickly gathered her things, she wanted to talk to the guy. Something odd was happening and she wanted to know what. Although, when Kagome turned around...

...he was already gone.

She felt herself shaking continuously.

_Why am I shaking? _

...

...

...

Her eyes snapped open and she panted heavily. "Kagome," she heard. "Inuyasha?" she groggily rubbed her eyes and noticed him crouched down by her bed staring at her in concern.

"I was dreaming? It was only a dream?" she whispered to herself.

"You scared me there for a second. What was it about?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome sat up and he floated over to her and sat beside her.

"It was nothing like I dreamt of before. But...but I think you were there, except that you were alive," Kagome said staring down at the floor.

Inuyasha nodded once and opened his mouth to speak, but she continued and turned to face him. Kagome lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, "Your eyes held so much sadness. I couldn't even bare to see it. I've never seen them like that before. I don't think I want to see them like that. Even though I know you aren't here. I want you to be happy. At least make you feel alive."

Inuyasha's lips curled up into a small smile and let her rest once more, she needed all the sleep she can get. Inuyasha heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep.

_Damn she sleeps fast. _He scoffed and his smile faded away, _I'll have to talk to the old hag. T__hat was no dream. It was a memory._

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I'm sorry if it was short. I still don't have my computer with me. Updates won't be coming so soon because I have a part time job now and I have to juggle with school and homework. I'll be writing the next chapter. Forgive me if I don't post it soon. Life gets in the way you know. Check out my one-shots and my new story, Baby's First. It won't be a long one though. The next chapter I'll be writing a summary of the next story I'll be doing. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	29. Chapter 28

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

-_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary**: At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I felt that the last chapter was short. I hope you like this chapter. P.S: There is also a choice of stories that I'll be doing. The bottom a/n is the summary, tell me which one you want next.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

X

X

X

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. His gaze constantly shifted to Kagome who was sleeping soundly on her bed and to the wall. His ears flicked over to the window where he heard whispering.

"Hey, Inuyasha...Inuyasha. PSSST. Inuyasha," the said half demon growled in annoyance at Miroku's voice and it got even louder as the monk continued.

"Baka ghost boy, get your lazy ghostly butt down here. I know you can hear me with your goddamn ears."

"Stop it Miroku, Kagome might be sleeping. Have you checked the time? It's one in the morning," Inuyasha heard a female's voice, it was Sango's of course.

"I have my dear and we need to speak with him. But he isn't coming," that time he heard Miroku say.

From down below, Sango and Miroku were standing in the cold with thin jackets as they spoke to one another. Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi sent them because they told her that they can see Inuyasha.

"Let's just forget it Miroku, we should go. I'm tired. I'm in the freezing cold. And do I need to remind you I'll kick your ass if you as so touch me in places I do not want to be touched,"Sango seethed at Miroku who had that perverted look on his face.

"Wait, I think I know how to get him down here," Miroku said, he crouched down to the ground and picked up a pebble. He knew where Kagome's bed was and he tossed it to her direction.

Sango gasped and hit him on the shoulder,"If I see Kagome with a bruise on her face I will pound you to the ground and you won't be able to say mercy."

Miroku rubbed his shoulder that was throbbing in pain,"I know Inuyasha and he would-" he toppled over to the left side and fell to the ground. He was rubbing his head now. Miroku looked down to see a rock a few inches by his arm, he looked at it then at Sango who smirked.

"You have to love karma," Sango said as she laughed to herself.

Two minutes before, Inuyasha was about to materialize to the two people below. One thing stopped him when he noticed something tossed into the room and going straight at the raven haired girl who was sleeping soundly.

He caught whatever it was and eyed it. _That monk had the damn nerve to..._Inuyasha held the rock in his hand and a vein popped in his head. He growled menacingly at the people below when he went near the window, mainly growling at the monk who was standing next to the demon slayer. He then threw the same rock at the his head and watched Miroku fall to his side, rubbing his the top of his head.

"Hmm...Inu..Ya..Sha?" Kagome opened her eyes a little and Inuyasha went to her and soothed her hair. "Go back to sleep," he whispered to her. Kagome's eyes drooped and before she knew it, she fell back to sleep, dreaming of a certain ghost half demon who swore to protect her.

Presently, now, Inuyasha materialized near them. Inuyasha held Miroku by his dark purple robes,"I am seriously thinking of ways not to kill you. Why the fuck would you do that. If I wasn't there, you could've hit Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku grinned in Sango's direction,"As I was saying, I know Inuyasha and he would never let anything bad happen to Kagome."

Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger and threw the monk back on to the cement,"Damn right I won't. Never do that again or the arm that you throw the next rock with will be separated from your body."

Miroku gulped and nodded. Sango shook her head with her thumb and forefinger on her forehead, she let out a deep sighed. "As much as you want to kill Miroku than me, we should go. Kaede said that there was something going awry, she said that it has to do with Kagome remembering. So we must give her another one of those potion thingy's that Kaede does."

"Herb potion my dear," Miroku said getting up from the ground. "I know what they are so don't correct me lecher," Sango said walking away from the two.

"Did I miss something here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who was grinning like a boy winning a carnival game. "Forget it, you don't have to tell me," Inuyasha said, following Sango as he hovered a few inches of the ground.

"Must you two be so violent with me?" Miroku asked as he caught up with them. "Be damn lucky that he hit your head and not at the place where men shouldn't be hit," Sango told him as she glared at him.

Miroku gapped at her words and let it sink in. His eyes went in a straight line and his mouth formed an 'o'. _Thank kami. _

"Kagome had a memory, but she thought it was just a dream," Inuyasha said as they walked in silence. Sango gasped,"Really, no wonder Kaede said that something was wrong."

"Hn, but do you think the potion is wearing away? I thought the old hag said that it was suppose to last until we take Naraku down. He wants that damn jewel that Kagome has," Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"We were told the same thing. What did Kagome dream...well um remember anyway?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he looked down at the washed-away colored cement. "The two of us meeting just the day after she took the potion."

The two nodded, Miroku was going to speak but was cut off when Sango spoke first. _Now why am I getting cut off from talking. _Miroku thought as he looked up at the sky.

"By the way, you never told us how you and Kagome met. For the first time I mean," Sango said, she smiled when she noticed Inuyasha grin.

"It was last year, I transferred into the school around in January and people wouldn't go near me because of what I was. But Kagome...she didn't give a shit on who or what I was. After that, she became a good friend to me, she was the one person who liked me for who I was and then...Sango don't give me that damn look I ain't telling you a romance story," Inuyasha said when he saw the starry eyed expression Sango had.

"Damn you, I can't even act like a girl for once and hear a hell of a romantic story from a stubborn idiot like you," her "nice" bubble was bursted when he said that remark to her. Sango crossed her arms and walked further away from the two.

"So you and Kagome became pretty close and eventually came to liking each other," Miroku said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded,"Yeah I guess we did."

"Hey please do not take a trip down memory lane, we are at Kaede's house already so we'll ask the questions you tell us," Sango said when they were standing in front of a small home. Inuyasha recognized it, he hasn't been at the "old hag's" place in a long time after Kagome's situation.

The door opened as the three waited outside when Miroku knocked on the door. "Miroku you knock the door like a girl," Inuyasha snorted. "I am not going to bang it like a demented man. But there is one thing that is the matter of importance," Miroku said and he held his chin. "How does one knock like a girl?"

Sango rolled her eyes as the door opened wide and Kaede smiled at them. "Inuyasha, I can't see ye but I can sense you. Come on in children."

The three of them walked inside and sat down by the fireplace. "Thank you Sango and Miroku for bringing Inuyasha here," Kaede said as she looked at the monk and demon slayer.

"Look can you tell me why Kagome can remember the day after she drank that potion?" Inuyasha questioned her.

Kaede nodded and went over to her table that had herbs placed on it. "Even I do not understand why Kagome is now remember. For some unknown reason the potion is backfiring. We might as well give her another."

"Well then do it old hag. I'll be waiting outside when it's done," Inuyasha said as he floated over to the door, he hated the scents the herbs would give out.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said in a serious tone. "What?" he said looking over his shoulder at her.

"If we give Kagome another drink of this herb potion, I may not know what will happen. It would be possible that she may not remember you," Kaede told him.

"She doesn't remember me at all Kaede, so I don't see what the problem is abo-" Inuyasha began to say.

"Even as a ghost," her eyes narrowed,"Will you be willing to let that happen?" Sango covered her mouth and looked at Miroku who at first didn't know what was going on.

"Inuyasha, will you be willing to let that happen?" Kaede repeated herself. All was quiet to hear his answer.

* * *

**Author's Note **

I posted two chapters today because I won't know how long it will be when I post another one. I actually want to write one of my newer stories, but I won't forget about this one. Another reason why updates won't come so easily is because I'm in school and I now have a job which I started yesterday. So I have many things right now, including dance classes after work. So I'm sorry if this chapter was short. Thank you for reading! Review, favorite or follow, thank you everyone. I hope you understand. Arigato.

Next Story Choice

Number 1: Inuyasha tells his five year old daughter the story of how he and his wife met. For one he can conclude that meeting her, was the best thing that's ever happened in his life.

Number 2: Kagome, a nineteen year old girl who lives on her own, but when given the call that her older sister Kikyo died in a car accident. She is the new guardian of her sister's three children. Life isn't always easy, but she gets the help from her next door neighbor, Inuyasha.


	30. Chapter 29

**Dead Inside But Still Alive**

-_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary**: At the beginning she was the only one who can see him. He was her temperamental, stubborn and overprotective ghost half dog demon. Not to mention possessive as well. He has fifty days left. What did it mean? Who is after them and what do they want. "I don't give two hells if I'm dead Kagome. I'll protect you and that's a damn promise," he said.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm back...for this story! Sorry for the wait I had many projects and exams to do. Aw, tomorrow is school. Goodbye weekend, hello seven in the morning school. -.- Anyways, thank you everyone for telling me which story you want next. Which is...drumroll please. *dun dun duh dun dun!* The one with the most votes in a land slide was choice number...2! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

X

X

X

"Kaede-sama, so he has left," Miroku said, looking at the elderly woman as she stared out the window. Her one good eye squinted, as if she were in deep thought.

"Yes, so it seems. The poor boy. They both are still troubled with the same problem that they had before he gave her that remedy," Kaede said.

"Miroku, tell me. Does he-"

"No, not at all. From what he's told me, he knows how he died. Apparently, Naraku set him up, sending a forged letter to him, saying that it was Kagome. You know how much Kagome loved to write letters," Miroku stated, cutting her off.

"Ay, so I've heard. The man is still a roach that needs to be squashed, yet you have to have the right shoe to do it," Kaede muttered.

Miroku only looked at the elder woman, wondering what she mean't by that, but merely shrugged it off with his shoulders.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she walked out with a little kit on her shoulder.

"Did he go to see Kagome?" Shippo questioned eagerly with a smile on his face. It has been such a long time since he seen her, he couldn't wait until she remembered him and the others.

His frown quickly disappeared at Miroku's words,"He's giving her the herbal tea Kaede made. Unfortunately I and neither could Kaede talk him out of it. He's made up his mind."

"Is he stupid or just knocked up in the head. I should stopped him from-" Sango said walking to the door, cracking her knuckles. Her eyes showed a glimpse of danger in them.

She was stopped when a hand rested on her shoulder,"It's not our business. He has made his decision, once we've dealt with Naraku. He'll go back to Kagome. One way or another, she'll remember some time, even if she truly forgets about him once he gives her the drink."

Sango looked down at the floor, clenching and unclenching her fist,"Damn that evil bastard, always ruining the lives of others."

"It's almost time," Miroku said, looking at the night, the clouds were getting darker. Sango stood next to him,"I know. It's time to end this, once and for all."

xxxx

Kagome looked up at the pale white ceiling above her. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, _Where did you go ghost boy? _she smiled, _I'm worried about a dead guy, but he isn't just some guy he's -_

The feeling of someone watching her made her sit up on her bed and gasp, putting a hand over heart and breath heavily,"Inuyasha. You could've said something you know. Instead of going all Freddy Krueger on me."

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms. "Keh. Whatever wench." Kagome smiled and just when she was about to get up, a mind-breaking headache hit her hard. She whimpered in pain and fear.

Inuyasha quickly went to her side and placed a clawed hand on her back,"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just these crazy headaches I've been getting. Even with the dreams of you alive and well flashing in my head. Weird huh?" she said, giving him a reassuring smile. She knew how worried he must have been. She could see it in his eyes.

Inuyasha took her hand and guided her out. "Um, where are we going?" she asked.

He didn't answer her and then she knew she was being lead to the kitchen. A whole series of questions darted in her mind when he placed her by the counter.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him, noticing him get out a coffee cup and place it on the counter.

_My mom is going to think if she sees a coffee cup floating in mid-air, _She thought. Kagome was about to go to him when he suddenly growled out the words,"Stay there."

Kagome put her hands in the air,"Okay mister cocky-all-of-a-sudden. I'll stay put like a good little puppy when it's told to sit," she let out a laugh.

She heard the words, 'stupid wench' and 'I ain't a dog' with a few curse words here and there as Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Inuyasha slipped out a little bottom that was hidden in his haori, he looked back to see Kagome staring at the calendar and tapping her chin as if she were trying to figure something out.

_"Only one drop of this and she will completely forget what has happened. Only one you hear me. If she gets anymore, she could be put in a one month coma for all I know. Once the color of the tea turns green then fades back to brown, you'll give it to her. I hope this is what you truly want Inuyasha. Just consider what will happen, what would you feel in her place?"_

Inuyasha stared at the cup, the tea was fading back to brown, his eyes lowered, _I would feel alone, out of place if this were happening to me. But I want to protect her, even if it means losing her entirely and for her to have a normal and happy life. The first time I did give her the drink, I didn't tell her how much I regretted it. How I felt about it, now for a second chance, I still won't be able to tell her, _he thought.

Kagome walked over to him and she was ruffly brought into a tight embrace. Her face heated at how close he held her. She was quite shocked at first, but then she relaxed into his arms and hugged him back.

_Something is troubling him. What's wrong with you Inuyasha? In your eyes I see sadness, I hope you do tell me what's wrong._ She thought.

"Inuyasha?" she was answered with silence and he turned around to face her. She was startled with the sudden change of expression and blinked various times when she was given a cup with some kind of smelling drink coming from it when he had it in his hand right after he let her go from their little hug.

Kagome smelled it, even though she wasn't holding it close. She covered her nose and her eyes dilated at the putrid smell,"What are you giving me, poison? It stinks." She gagged at the smell and shivered in discomfort.

"Just drink it, it will...help you those headaches you've been complaining about," Inuyasha said to her. No matter how hard she tried to meet his eyes to know what was wrong with him, he'll just hide from her.

"Inuyasha, please look at me and tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?" She asked.

He scoffed,"Keh, no you did. I'll see you sometime, when you are better," he said, gliding away from her and to the window.

_You didn't do anything wrong Kagome. I did or will do, as soon as you drink that herbal tea Kaede gave me, _He thought.

Kagome looked at the tea and held her nose with one hand and the other held the cup and brought it up to her lips. She began to drink it, even though it smelled horrible, it didn't taste so bad. She was astounded and smiled at him,"Wow, that was great. You should tell my mom how you made that I...woah," she dropped the cup and fell forwards.

Inuyasha caught her and looked into her eyes. They were misty and watery as they looked into his golden orbs. "Inuyasha, this reminds me of the dream I had the other night. Deja vu, huh? I must have been very tired after all," she said hoarsely.

Kagome stared at him. "This was for your own protection," he whispered in her ear. But by the time he was about to gaze back into her eyes, they were already closed.

It was just like the first time. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, her arm fell loosely to the side and she was peacefully asleep.

xxxxx

Kaede and the others were seated by the table, none have said a word since their last conversation twenty minutes ago. They were all teared by their thoughts as they looked at the door and noticed Inuyasha hovering by it.

"I gave it to her, she's okay. Kagome's sleeping and won't remember anything," he said.

Sango turned away and looked to the opposite side,"She didn't have a say in it Inuyasha. If she knew what you did, you better be prepared. Who knows what could happen."

"I had no fucking choice. I don't want her dead. It's better that she doesn't remember me than get sucked into this damn mess," Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red and his fist clenched tightly at his side.

"Well, now that Kagome is safe and well. We should consider on finding out Naraku," Miroku said.

Inuyasha stayed quiet. He was given no choice to give the damn herbal tea to her. He would die a million times before he'd let her die. _I promised to protect you and I gave you my word. I won't fucking break that promise. Alive or dead. It's a promise I tend to keep._

xxxxx

Kagome stood by her door and looked out into the night sky. She let the breeze blow her hair back, her bangs flowed in front of her eyes.

"Sis, we are home. We brought some food, so come down and eat!" Kagome heard Souta shout from downstairs. She shouted an okay back and let out a sigh.

"Even if it was for my own protection, I will not be left out from our problem Inuyasha," she said out into the night.

"Naraku, your time is coming to an end. Because now that I remember everything, I know where to find you," Kagome said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

It's coming! The ends coming! Or not...who knows? Except for me. Forgive me for this long wait. I had school and work and boy it's been stressful. I hope you liked it, don't forget to review. I'm writing a first chapter for the next story.


End file.
